A l'ombre des regards - Remastérisée
by Park Jun Jie
Summary: 1862...Toute l'Angleterre est ébranlée par l'industrie florissante. Dans le Sud vit un jeune homme, vivant avec insouciance jusqu'à sa rencontre avec l'un des hommes les plus puissant du pays. Slash HP/LV UA - Histoire remastérisée et actualisée
1. Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre

_Bonjour à tous._

_Ayant reçu des réponses et encouragements très positifs, j'ai décidé de reprendre cette fanfiction et de la réactualiser. J'espère sincèrement que cela vous conviendra, et je m'excuse pour 'l'abandon' présumé de cette histoire._

_Genre_: Univers alternatif, romance, aventure, guerre, relation homosexuelle.

_Pairing_ : Principalement HarryPotter/TomJédusor

_Disclamers_: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à l'excellente J.K. Rowlings. Les personnages hors HP sont ma propriétés ainsi que la trame de l'histoire.

_Raiting_ : +18

_Contexte _: Cette histoire se passe dans un univers parallèle. Il n'y a pas de magie mais la révolution industrielle est en plein essor.

* * *

_Chapitre 1 :_** Une nouvelle rencontre.**

_Mars 1862, Angleterre du Sud_

Le bruit des pas se faisait précipité sur le sol fraichement lavé. Un cri, un appel. Des yeux émeraudes fixant l'étendue verte qui s'étalait devant lui à travers la fenêtre. Un cheval arrivait au galop, s'arrêtant juste devant le porche de sa maison. Un jeune homme blond prit à peine la temps de descendre de son destrier, qu'il appelait déjà l'un des résidents. Celui-là même qui regardait le paysage.

_- Harry !_

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire à la vue de son ami. Il sortit de la maison et alla l'enlacer une fraction de secondes avant de l'inviter à entrer. Harry James Potter était le fils d'un bourgeois tout a fait acceptable. Bien que pas très riche, il avait une notoriété dans le comté du Hampshire en Angleterre, due à sa gentillesse et à son dévouement face à l'injustice.

Âgé d'à peine 18 ans, ses parents cherchaient déjà une jeune épouse qui le comblerait. Le jeune homme avait beau revendiqué qu'il avait encore le temps avant de penser à cette formalité, sa mère n'hésitait pas à l'éconduire car elle était plus qu'impatiente de satisfaire ses envies maternelles.

Lorsqu'il s'assit avec son ami dans le petit salon privé décoré dans le plus pur style victorien, il demanda à la servante 2 tasses de thé, puis enchaina directement afin de questionner son ami.

- _Drago, que t'arrive-t-il pour que tu sois si pressé ?_

Le dénommé Drago Lucius Malfoy était un jeune bourgeois du même âge qu'Harry habitant à un peu plus de 3 miles des Potter. Sa famille possédait l'un des plus grand manoir du comté et était l'une des plus fortunée.

La servante revint assez vite et posa le plateau contenant la fragile vaisselle et le liquide précieux sur la petite table qui était située entre les deux hommes. Elle ne manqua pas d'adresser un sourire au jeune blond_. _

En effet, si ce dernier était riche, il n'était pas en reste du côté physique. D'une carrure assez grande et élancée, il dépassait Harry d'une tête. Le blond avait des traits qui rappelaient le sang aristocratique coulant en lui. Ses yeux gris miroitaient l'espièglerie et la fougue de la jeunesse. Sa chevelure blonde platine faisait honneur à celle familiale, et il n'hésitait pas à les porter longs, tout comme son père, Sir Lucius Malfoy, un homme bien mystérieux, froid et distant. Malgré tout, son fils se montrait chaleureux avec ses amis, ce qui contrariait souvent son père qui trouvait qu'il était trop léger et fréquentait des familles bien trop peu estimées à son goût.

_- Harry, T'avais-je dit que mon père allait recevoir quelqu'un d'important ?_

Celui-ci opina du chef. Il avait effectivement reçu une missive quelques jours plus tôt où Drago le lui disait brièvement. Il pouvait aisément qualifier ce dernier de "meilleur ami" ou "d'homme de confiance" car il le lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises.

_- Il est arrivé. Aujourd'hui ! _s'écria le blond tel un enfant excité par la nouvelle comme si cette dernière était exceptionnelle.

_- Mais alors, Dray, que fais-tu ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas accueillir ton invité comme il se doit ?_

Le jeune brun ne s'offusqua pas plus que cela du manque de manière de Drago, le connaissant assez. Et puis lui l'appelait bien par un diminutif affectueux. Mais peut-être que cet invité si "spécial" ne passerait pas à côté de ce manque de bienséance. Bien sur, il y avait son père, Lucius, qui - à ce qu'avait compris Harry - était l'un de ses plus vieux amis. Mais tout de même…

- _J'ai réussi à m'échapper du manoir. Il se repose dans ses nouveaux appartements…Mais tu ne sais pas la meilleure. Il est arrivé avec un de ses amis _!

Le blond ne semblait plus se calmer et parlait toujours avec la même vivacité. Allons bon, ces nouvelles arrivées allaient remuer le comté qui était assez calme en ce moment. Les gens de prestiges préféraient habituellement la ville à la campagne, car les activités et relations étaient bien plus diversifiées. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns qui étaient toujours en batailles. Il aimait les garder assez courts. Sachant qu'il était plutôt androgyne avec ses traits fins et ses yeux verts, rappelant l'éclat de l'émeraude, il préférait les porter ainsi afin de se démarquer de la réputation de fillette que certaines personnes n'hésitaient pas à lui faire.

_- Dray, Dray, calmes-toi…Je ne sais même pas de qui tu parles._

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant la joie et l'excitation de son meilleur ami. Il y avait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Tout était bien trop calme pour l'aristocrate hyperactif qui s'ennuyait et cela faisait toujours penser au calme avant la tempête. Mais à l'approche du printemps, il savait que bons nombres d'évènements remédieraient à l'ennui de son ami.

- _Lord Riddle ! Thomas Riddle ! Et son ami, le taciturne Severus Snape._

Harry prit sa tasse en main et but une gorgée. Restant silencieux un moment, il chercha dans son inconscient si ces sonorités lui rappelaient quelqu'un.

_- Riddle ? cela me dit quelque chose…_

Le jeune homme essaya avec toute la bonne volonté du monde de trouver qui pouvait bien être ce mystérieux Riddle. Mais il ne lui venait en tête que les lèvres de son père prononçant le fameux nom et ce, d'un air sarcastique. Cependant, les propos qu'avait énoncé ce dernier restaient vagues.

_- Cela devrait, oui. Il possède le tier des terres du Hertfordshire, un manoir qui ressemble plus à un château qu'autre chose ainsi qu'une rente de 10 mille livres,_ s'émerveilla son ami en agitant les bras pour montrer l'étendu de la richesse du Lord.

_- Dray, Dray…_se répéta le brun, _je suis content pour lui mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela m'intéresserait qu'il ait 10 milles livres de rentes._

Drago soupira. Se calmant un peu, il plissa son costume malgré l'absence visible de plis. Les vêtements de ce dernier étaient toujours impeccables. Encore une marque de la haute aristocratie dont faisait partis les Malfoy.

_- Oui, mais cependant, j'ai une autre nouvelle. Pour célébrer leur venue, mon père à organisé un bal qui accueillera une trentaine de musiciens. Ce sera le moment de te présenter à eux, de faire connaissance et surtout... De faire la fête._

_- J'en serais très heureux, bien sur._

Le visage de l'androgyne était illuminé par cette bonne nouvelle. Un bal. Excellent. Cela relancerait l'activité sociale le temps d'une soirée. Drago se leva, prenant en main sa cape de voyage verte foncée ainsi que son chapeau haut de forme. Avant de se retourner pour partir, il sortit une lettre qu'il tendit eu brun.

_- Dans ce cas, tout est parfait. Voici l'invitation. Ne sois pas en retard. Bien sur, ta sœur et tes parents sont invités…_

Harry esquissa un sourire. Ah... La générosité des Malfoy…Il allait suivre son ami quand celui-ci se retourna vivement.

_- Ah, j'allais oublié de te prévenir. Mr. Riddle est un peu…Froid et hautain, mais tout en splendeur alors ne sois pas surpris. Et puis mets-toi en beauté !_

Harry soupira devant le clin d'œil malicieux de son ami, avant de le pousser dehors. Bien sur, ce dernier le taquinait. Il savait aussi que son homosexualité n'était plus un secret entre eux. Évidemment, cela n'avait pas été simple au début pour le blond d'accepter cette orientation. Les homosexuelles n'étaient pas bien vus, persécutés et parfois même tués. Les gens les appelaient encore "sodomites" alors il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet au risque d'avoir au mieux une peine de prison…

Quant à Drago, celui-ci n'arrivait pas à se "définir". Il était très libertin et avait autant de relations avec des femmes, qu'avec des hommes, _"pour bien en profiter avant de sceller les liens mariage"_ disait-il…

Lorsque Harry vit le fougueux cheval noir s'élancer à travers les bois, il se retourna, fermant la porte dans un soupir. Bien qu'heureux, il s'arma de courage pour aller l'annoncer à ses parents. Ces derniers, même s'ils aimaient beaucoup sortir, se sentaient toujours obligés de prendre mille et une précautions par rapport aux personnes présentes ou les hôtes. Sur protecteurs, ils ne laissaient rien au hasard.

- _Bon…Il ne me reste plus qu'à convaincre mes parents…_

L'enveloppe blanche fermée d'un ruban bleu roi trônait toujours dans ses mains. L'auscultant légèrement, il remarqua la fine écriture de Sir Malfoy. Fine mais sure. Les diverses arabesques qui terminaient la lettre « P » de Potter et le soulignage du nom montraient la sincérité de l'homme. Si sincérité il y avait vraiment et non hypocrisie.

C'est ainsi qu'il prit la direction du bureau de son père d'un pas déterminé. Mais l'affaire fut vite réglée. En effet, le fait d'annoncer que Mr. Riddle participait à la soirée où ils étaient conviés rendit sceptique son père. Mais sa mère le convainquit que c'était une très bonne chose.

Eh oui, deux célibataires en vogue et très fortunés qui étaient dans le Hampshire, au même bal, était une heureuse occasion pour elle de leur présenter sa fille.

**OoOoO**

_Manoir Malfoy_

Des voitures, plus belles les unes que les autres, s'arrêtaient à tour de rôle avec leurs laquais devant la grande porte du manoir. Harry attendait patiemment à l'intérieur d'une, avec sa famille. Sa jeune sœur, de 2 ans sa cadette, ne tenait plus en place. Elle avait hâte de faire la fête et surtout de se faire courtiser et cela aisément il pouvait le comprendre. Il était à peu près dans le même état d'excitation qu'elle, mais il arrivait tout de même à se contenir.

Lors de leur entrée dans la propriété des Malfoy, il avait pris le temps d'observer l'allée de peupliers, illuminée par une centaine de torches plantées le long de celle-ci. Le lac devant le manoir était aménagé de sorte que l'on pouvait y prendre l'air en s'asseyant sur des bancs. La vue y était magnifique et reflétait la bâtisse.

Lorsque qu'il pénétra à l'intérieur de la demeure, la vision lui coupa le souffle. Le manoir était éclairé de toute part, part des torches de différentes tailles. Les invités se pressaient à l'entrée qui était encadrée de voiles tombantes d'un vert pâle. Il entendait déjà la musique qui s'animait pour les premiers danseurs. Avec un sourire, il monta les escaliers en vieilles pierres, sa sœur à la main.

Il retrouva Drago et son père à l'entrée du grand salon, accueillant les convives. Harry fit un beau sourire à son ami avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant son père. Ses parents félicitèrent alors Sir Malfoy pour la splendeur de leur soirée pendant que Drago s'éloignait un tantinet avec son ami.

_- Tu es magnifique ce soir Harry._

Celui-ci le remercia et lui retourna le compliment. Le jeune Potter était vêtu d'un pantalon droit noir tombant sur ses chausses vernies. Il portait une redingote tout aussi noire avec un gilet homme dans les tons beige clair décoré de fins ornements en fils d'or, le tout agrémenté d'une chemise légèrement ouverte dans les mêmes teintes. En somme, un magnifique complet à la mode. Drago en portait aussi un, et ce totalement noir, en ressortait juste sa chemise d'un vert foncé. Les deux jeunes hommes savaient qu'ils faisaient partis des célibataires les plus prisés et s'amusaient à se montrer dans leurs plus beaux atouts. Bien sur, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour eux. Une fois rentrée, ils redevenaient de simples fils.

_- Attends moi près du buffet, j'arrive tout de suite._

Harry opina du chef avant de partir vers celui-ci. Sa sœur le suivait de près, s'exclamant à chaque robe qu'elle trouvait magnifique ou à un petit détail du décor qu'elle jugeait amusant. Leur parents avaient déjà rejoint leur cercle d'amis et bavardaient avec eux, un verre de punch à la main. Harry soupira avant de dire à sa sœur d'aller retrouver ses connaissances et, par la même occasion, un cavalier.

_- Harry, je veux d'abord voir Drago et ensuite ces deux mystérieux hommes…J'ai hâte de les rencontrer. On m'a beaucoup dit de choses à leur propos. _

Elle était plus jeune que lui mais sa détermination était sans équivoque Il savait qu'un jour elle arriverait à ses fins en trouvant un riche parti. Et puis, il adorait le sourire radieux qui était en ce moment même appliqué sur les lèvres de sa sœur. Il était merveilleux et rassurant, dégageant une chaleur que seule elle et ses yeux d'un brun doré arrivaient à lui faire ressentir. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, son ami arriva. Il enlaça Meredith avant de se servir un verre.

_- Je suis heureux que vous soyez là. Tu es ravissante Meredith._

Celle-ci rougit avant de prendre les pans de sa robe crème et de tourner sur elle-même telle une princesse. Adoptant une moue enfantine, elle répliqua.

_- Vraiment ?_

Son ton innocent fit éclater le blond de rire. Il adorait la jeune fille. Étant fils unique, il la considérait comme sa propre petite sœur et la gâtait trop souvent au goût d'Harry. Il acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur le buffet. Là, il y prit un verre de punch et un d'un mélange de jus qu'il tendit à Meredith. L'autre était destiné à Harry. Ils trinquèrent tous ensemble, se souhaitant une bonne soirée et santé, non sans une pluie de protestations venant de la jeune fille qui disait qu'elle était en âge de boire de l'alcool. Harry secoua négativement la tête avec un sourire. La dernière fois que Meredith avait bu était encore un sujet de conversation très animé entre eux. En effet, l'alcool était vite monté à la tête de la jeune fille qui avait commencé à chanter et danser n'importe comment. Depuis, son frère s'était juré de faire attention et ce à tout jamais.

Bien des minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Harry rigolait avec légèreté aux blagues de son ami, se laissant envoûter par la musique. Sa sœur, d'ailleurs, ne cessait de harceler Drago dans l'espoir qu'il l'invite. Finalement, après 10 minutes de bataille, elle le convainquit. Il l'emmena alors sur la piste de danse pour une valse viennoise. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant l'expression qu'avait sa sœur. Elle irradiait de bonheur. Étant les deux seuls enfants de la famille Potter, il la "sur"-protégeait. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle était tellement adorable et si innocente. Elle l'avait tellement de fois soutenue, et vice-versa. Malgré les dires des relations frères-sœurs, la leur était empreinte de fraternité et d'amour. C'était son trésor.

Il admira un instant la grâce avec laquelle le couple dansait. L'air majestueux de Drago et le port royal de sa sœur s'accordaient parfaitement, laissant place à l'imagination fougueuse du jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes. Il adorait se laisser emporter à travers celle-ci. Souvent emplie de romance, d'actes héroïques et d'actions, il pensa avec un amusement certain, qu'il n'était excessivement pas plus différent que les jeunes filles de son âge. Sauf qu'elles pouvaient laisser ressortir leur imagination librement... Pas lui. La musique l'envahit petit à petit. Il adorait cet art. Lui-même jouait du piano depuis sa plus tendre enfance et ne se lassait pas de l'instrument. La musique était pour lui d'un grand réconfort.

Soudain, un bruit l'interpella. Harry se retourna alors pour observer la porte qui menait sur le salon d'à côté. Une petite foule entrait dans la salle et semblait encercler quelques personnes. Curieux de nature, il voulu s'approcher lui aussi, mais une main sur son bras le retint. Se retournant, il vit son meilleur ami lui adressant un sourire qui l'encourageait à rester avec lui. Harry se demanda alors pourquoi mais sa réponse vint bien vite. Effectivement, le groupe de personne s'arrêta devant eux. Lucius Malfoy les accompagnait. Il sourit alors à Harry avant de se tourner vers ses hôtes.

_- Messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter Mr. Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de mon fils, et sa sœur, Mlle Meredith Potter. La famille Potter est l'un de nos plus proche voisin…Tenez, voilà d'ailleurs James et Elizabeth Potter._

Ses parents venaient d'arriver, un sourire aux lèvres afin de se présenter. Harry ne remarqua pas sa sœur qui faisait une révérence, ni son père entrain de serrer la main des personnes présentes et de féliciter Lucius pour son bal réussi. Non, Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard du couple en face de lui. Se tenait à droite un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux coupés courts et aussi noirs que ses yeux. Il était vêtu d'un complet noir, des plus simple mais qui laissait voir la coupe parfaite du vêtement dans un tissu surement très couteux.

_- Laissez-moi vous présenter mes amis, Mr. Severus Snape_, reprit Lucius Malfoy.

L'homme à droite fit un hochement de tête respectueux avant de reprendre un visage insondable. Son teint cireux fit frisonner Harry.

_- Et Lord Riddle_, acheva Mr Malfoy avec un sourire, _mes hôtes…Pendant une bonne période, je l'espère._

Le regard du Lord et d'Harry se croisèrent alors le temps d'une seconde, se détaillant minutieusement. Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi Drago disait qu'il était des plus attrayant… Il était juste magnifique. Ses longs cheveux, aussi sombres que les ténèbres, étaient attachés à l'aide d'un catogan en velours. L'on pouvait aisément s'imaginer cette cascade de cheveux tomber finement sur ses épaules bien bâties. Son visage était aussi fin que celui d'une statue grec. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient aussi noirs que l'ébène, n'en ressortait qu'une touche grenat. Son complet tout aussi sombre que le reste, était des plus complexes mais lui sciait magnifiquement bien. Ne venait entacher ce tableau que son expression froide et hautaine. Harry en fut presque choqué. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui adressait un regard si méprisant.

_- Enchanté…_

Ce fut le seul mot que souffla Harry. Il ne bougeait plus, ne pouvant détacher son regard de cet homme à la beauté glaciale et foudroyante. Il l'hypnotisait réellement. Soudain, ce dernier eut un sourire, des plus mesquin avant de répondre qu'il était lui aussi enchanté. Harry fronça les sourcils. La voix du Lord n'avait pas été normale et accueillante mais plutôt sec et cassante. Puis ses parents reprirent leur conversation avec les invités de marque et le maître des lieux. Le jeune Potter secoua légèrement la tête avant de contempler le sol, perdu dans ses pensées.

_- Que faites-vous dans la vie Mr Potter ?_

N'entendant plus personne parler, Harry releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard grenat de son interlocuteur qui semblait attendre une réponse de sa part. Ce qu'il faisait dans la vie ? Harry répondit, peut-être un petit peu trop vite.

_- Oh…je ne travaille pas encore…_

Le Lord hocha la tête avec compréhension avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

_- Vous étudiez je suppose ? L'économie, peut-être la politique ?_

_- Non, my Lord._

_- Non ? C'est bien étrange avec les progrès sulfurant que font la science et les techniques, il est bien rare de voir un jeune homme hors de ces avancées nouvelles…_

Son ton avait été claquant, comme un reproche. Harry savait évidemment ce qui se passait autour de lui, ainsi que les nombreux changements et progrès. Mais pour lui, ce n'était pas aussi intéressant que de poser ses doigts sur la touche ivoire de son piano ou de feuilleter un bon livre.

_- Je préfère l'art, monsieur…_, répondit-il évasivement.

_- L'art ? Je vois…_Il releva son regard dédaigneux vers le père du jeune garçon. _Mr Potter, peut-être devriez-vous enseigner à votre fils les bases de l'économie. Je crois savoir que vous tenez une petite entreprise, ouverte récemment, non ?_

_- Oui, monsieur mais…_

_- Cela ne lui fera que le plus grand bien_, le coupa-t-il

_- My Lord, Harry n'est pas très enclin à étudier ces sujets, croyez-moi_, argumenta-t-il

_- Peut-être devriez-vous insister, après tout ce n'est que pour son avenir. Et puis vous êtes son père et faites -normalement- preuve d'autorité sur lui, comme lui de respect et d'obéissance envers vous. _

_- Je ne vous mens pas en affirmant avoir déjà essayé, Mr. Riddle_. Le ton de Sir Potter s'était un peu élevé à la fin de sa phrase, comme s'il essayait de se contrôler. Mais il était clair qu'il bouillonnait de colère intérieurement de voir ce citadin lui dire comment diriger la vie de son fils. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

_- Oui, je vois cela. Après tout, c'est votre choix. Je ne peux rien y faire si cela ne vous gêne pas de laisser votre fils dans l'ignorance la plus complète._

Un silence glaciale s'installa. Le Lord arborait une mine indifférente par rapport à celle vexée de Mr Potter. Quant à Harry, il replongea son regard vers le sol, admirant ses chaussures et en se triturant les mains. Jamais il n'aurait cru être confronter un jour à une telle humiliation. Surtout devant son père. Il avait juste l'air à cet instant, d'être quelqu'un d'incapable et de terriblement ignorant. Ce qui le fit le plus honte n'était pas les remarques, mais son incapacité à se défendre.

Voyant la détresse de son ami, le jeune Drago congédia leur présence avant de partir plus loin, l'entrainant à sa suite. Ils montèrent à l'étage, là où personne n'était autorisé à entrer, c'est à dire les appartements de Malfoy fils.

Une fois la porte fermée, celui-ci se tourna vers son ami avant de planter son regard acier dans le sien.

_- Ça va ?_

Harry secoua la tête positivement avant de s'asseoir dans l'un des confortables fauteuils en velours vert. Tout s'était déroulé tellement vite. Harry n'arrêtait pas de se repasser la scène dans sa tête, essayant de comprendre ce comportement si froid et méprisant. Lui-même, qui d'habitude n'hésitait pas à répliquer, n'avait dit mot. Peut-être était-ce parce que le Lord dégageait une aura de puissance qui contraignait au silence ? Il voulut y croire afin d'apaiser, ne serait-ce qu'une partie, son malaise. Soupirant, il enfonça ses ongles dans le velours. Drago s'était assis en face de lui. Les bras croisés sur ses genoux, il ne quitta pas des yeux son ami.

_- Quelle attitude. Il n'a pas été très "poli", va-t-on dire. Il a même été pire. _

Harry releva les yeux vers son ami. Ils étaient empreints d'une légère détresse.

_- Suis-je vraiment si méprisable ? Est-ce une honte de ne pas aimer l'économie et de préférer l'art ? Toi, me vois-tu ainsi ?_

_- Non…Non…Ne t'inquiètes donc pas de ces commentaires futiles. Tu resteras toujours le même à mes yeux._

Harry baissa la tête avant de sentir la main de Dray qui s'était levé et massait à présent l'épaule de son ami dans un geste de réconfort. Le blond n'avait jamais douté des capacités de son ami, mais savait parfaitement que l'économie ou l'industrie le rendaient indifférent. Quand lui travaillait avec son père à l'entreprise familiale -ou plutôt l'Empire Malfoy-, Harry, lui, faisait plutôt du piano ou une ballade à cheval. Mais jamais, il ne l'avait considéré comme inférieur. Soudain, la voix d'Harry s'éleva, plus confiante et déterminée, brisant ainsi le silence.

_- Le Lord est quelqu'un de…_

_- Froid…Et calculateur, mais j'ai pu remarqué que sa beauté ne t'avait pas laissée indifférent._

Un sourire se plaqua sur les lèvres du blond. Il avait remarqué plus tôt comment leurs regards s'étaient accrochés. Comment le jeune homme s'était perdu dans la contemplation du Lord. Oui, Drago connaissait trop bien son ami pour affirmer avec conviction qu'il avait été sensible à ce charme démoniaque.

_- Un moment oui, mais lorsque l'on voit sa vraie nature…_

Harry esquissa une figure de dégoût. Malheureusement, si Drago reconnaissait quand Harry était fasciné, il connaissait aussi le Lord et savait que celui-ci ne laisserait même pas une chance à son ami de l'approcher.

_- Ah, Harry, je t'avais prévenu. Son caractère est bien connu de tous, mais il est clair que c'est ainsi qu'il a su grimper très haut et avoir cette place bien méritée. Tu sais, mon père m'a dit que malgré le fait qu'il fait croire à tous qu'il est issu d'une famille noble, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. C'est par sa détermination et sa force à broyer les objectifs des autres qu'il a réussi._

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne remettait pas les compétences du Lord en cause. Il était même sur que c'était un très bon homme d'affaire, qu'il ne devait son ascension qu'à lui-même et à son acharnement. Une fortune ne se construisait pas si facilement, malgré tout les racontars que l'on pouvait entendre. Malgré tout, cela ne pardonnait pas toutes les fautes commises. Pourquoi aurait-il plus de droits que d'autre ? Pourquoi devrait-il se sentir supérieur ?

_- En tout cas, j'espère ne plus le croiser à l'avenir._

Il avait dit cela d'un ton enfantin et Drago ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire. Le blond s'approcha alors de la fenêtre pour regarder le magnifique jardin à la française. Se retournant, il lui demanda :

_- Veux-tu retourner à la fête ou attendre encore ici ?_

Harry se leva et adressa un sourire à son ami. Drago était à son égard très prévenant, mais il ne voulait pas le retenir ici. En bas, la fête continuait, et il était dommage pour les convives d'être privés d'un des meilleurs cavaliers du Comté.

_- Je vais passer par la salle de bains pour me rafraîchir avant de te rejoindre en-bas._

_- D'accord, à tout de suite alors._

Il lui adressa un petit mouvement de tête avant de prendre la porte. Harry attendit un moment et lorsqu'il n'entendit plus le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir, il se dirigea vers une porte se trouvant derrière lui. Il connaissait presque par cœur le manoir Malfoy, surtout les appartements du fils, pour y avoir séjourné pendant de longues heures autour du feu de cheminé, si réconfortant en hiver après une longue et froide ballade à cheval.

La salle de bains en marbre blanc l'accueillit comme dans un cocon. Il ouvrit alors le robinet avant de s'asperger le visage d'eau glacée. S'appuyant sur le rebord, il regarda son reflet dans la glace. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été tant bouleversé par les remarques du Lord. Il ne le connaissait pourtant pas et aurait dû oublier l'épisode de suite après l'altercation. Mais il n'arrivait pas à enlever le sourire mesquin de Riddle de sa mémoire. Se pinçant doucement l'arrête du nez, il se trouva soudainement ridicule.

Se redressant, il offrit un sourire à son reflet. Pourquoi se laisserait-il faire ? Après tout, il ne le reverrait jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Autant profiter de la soirée et oublier. C'est sur cette note encourageante qu'il ferma la porte des appartements de son meilleur ami avant de descendre d'un pas léger les escaliers pour retrouver ce dernier et sa sœur. En marchant ver le buffet, il rencontra une paires de yeux grenats qu'il ignora superbement. Arrivé au buffet, il attrapa une coupe de champagne avant de localiser son ami et quelques amis. S'approchant du groupe formé par 3 hommes et une jeune fille, il but une gorgée du liquide dorée tout en s'écriant:

_- Dray, Théo, Pansy, Blaise, bonsoir !_

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent pour l'accueillir et lui répondirent, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Harry s'approcha un peu plus de son ami avant de lui demander au creux de l'oreille.

_- Où est Meredith ?_

_- Elle danse avec Ron Weasley.._.répondit le blond d'un air maussade.

Théodore Nott, fils d'un riche entrepreneur prit l'épaule d'Harry en main. Secouant ses mèches ébènes de droite à gauche, il lui dit dans un soupir.

_- Franchement, je sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce gars. Il est ridicule. Ta sœur vaut mieux que ...ça._

_- Théo..._

Harry capta le regard bleu de son ami avant de rigoler. Lui non plus ne savait pas. Weasley n'était pas méchant, mais sa famille était bizarre...Lui-même était bizarre. Bref, beaucoup de préjugés étaient apparus dans le petit groupe d'amis qui ne cherchait pas plus à le connaître. Harry reporta son attention sur les autres membres du cercle. Blaise Zabini, un grand noir aux yeux d'un brun charbonneux esquissait des sourires charmeurs vers quelques jeunes filles plus loin, qui pouffaient devant son attitude. Bien que souvent sérieux, Blaise se laissait aller lors de telles soirées et faisait souvent office de "charmeur attitré". A sa droite se tenait Pansy Parkinson dans toute sa splendeur, une longue robe rose pastel l'habillant. Elle était issue d'une famille noble. Étant la seule fille du groupe, il ne fallait pas se fier à ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés, à son sourire charmeur ou à ses grands yeux verts enchanteurs. Elle savait parfaitement se défendre, se faire respecter et n'était pas aussi angélique qu'elle le laissait paraître.

Soudain, une jeune indienne, Parvati Patil, demanda une danse à Harry. Esquissant un sourire, il s'empressa d'accepter sous le regard rieur de ses amis. Encore une étrangère qui succombait au charme du brun.

Ce dernier n'avait que faire des réflexions de ses amis. Oui, il allait profiter de la soirée.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une sonate pour le coeur

_**Chapitre 2 : **_Une sonate pour le cœur.

_Manoir Malfoy._

_- Dray…S'il te plait !_

_- Non.._

_- Allez ! S'il te plait !_

_- Mais arrête tes gamineries !_

_- Mais Dray, tu avais promis !_

_- Harry…_

Une scène, pouvant être très étonnante aux yeux de visiteurs inattendus, était néanmoins habituelle dans le grand manoir des Malfoy. Le jeune Drago était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil molletonné, lisant un vieux livre qui s'étalait sur ses genoux. A ses côtés, presque agenouillée, se tenait une frêle silhouette l'implorant. En effet Harry Potter, ami mais à cet instant figurant plutôt comme un enfant immature, lui demandait de jouer à…cache-cache. Le jeune homme avait pris cette "fâcheuse" habitude, d'après Dray, depuis leur plus jeune âge. De plus, la grandeur du manoir était un argument de taille pour faciliter les choses. Harry fit alors des yeux de chien battu, sachant que Malfoy ne pourrait résister à son charme.

Et ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune brun courait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs du grand et majestueux manoir. Essoufflé, il se dirigea à l'opposé de la pièce où il se trouvait l'instant auparavant, c'est à dire dans l'aile gauche. Arrivé dans un couloir pour le moins inconnu, il marche vers le fond, ouvrant la dernière porte au hasard. S'adossant contre celle-ci, il reprit son souffle après sa course effrénée. Il jeta tout de même un regard circulaire afin d'observer la pièce. Elle était petite mais ce qui lui conférait cet air particulier était sa forme octogonale. Le long de tous les murs s'élevait de gigantesques bibliothèques remplies de divers livres de différentes tailles. Il s'avança vers la grande baie vitrée en face de la porte qui offrait une vue magnifique sur le jardin, tandis que deux fauteuils à haut dossier tournés vers celles-ci formaient un ravissant siège pour le regarder. Une table en vieux bois séparait les deux fauteuils, décorée d'un vase antique.

Harry sourit à cette vision. Il trouvait toujours et encore des pièces où il n'avait jamais mis le pied. C'était une des particularités de ce manoir, ce qui lui conférait tant de charme. Il s'avança de quelques pas, contournant les fauteuils pour regarder le paysage. C'était un jour ensoleillé, et il pouvait presque sentir la caresse du vent sur sa peau rien qu'en regardant le mouvement régulier des branches d'arbres. Se retournant, il se stoppa net. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas envisagé était entrain de se produire. Comme une rencontre avec Thomas Riddle. En effet, assis dans l'un des fauteuils se tenait le Lord, un café à la main. Ses deux yeux grenats l'observaient avec intensité, un sourire cynique apparaissant déjà sur son visage. Un vieux grimoire que l'on aurait dit sorti d'un grenier de sorcier, était posé sur ses genoux. Harry mordit sa joue intérieure…Bon Dieu, il aurait dû être plus vigilant. Il était vrai qu'il s'était passé deux semaines depuis le bal et il devait avouer que le Lord lui était sorti de la tête…Enfin, il essayait de se convaincre de cela. En effet, comment l'oublier quand deux yeux grenats, devenus familiers, venaient hanter chacune de ses nuits depuis ce soir-là ? Le voir ici, à cet instant, lui raviva certains souvenirs qui n'étaient pas des plus agréables.

_- Vous admirez la vue, Potter ?_

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, et Harry sursauta l'espace d'une seconde. Comment tant de froideur pouvait sortir de cette magnifique bouche ?... Harry se reprit. Non, sa bouche n'était qu'un rictus. Rien de plus.

_- Oui ? Pourquoi ? Je vous dérange ?_

A cet instant, il se dit - à la vue de son regard - qu'il venait de faire une grosse erreur…Et qu'il aurait pu l'éviter. Mais après tout, il n'était pas là pour lui faire plaisir et s'était promis de ne plus se laisser intimider. Il avait perdu la face ce soir-là, mais cela n'allait pas se reproduire aujourd'hui. Le Lord se leva, un mauvais sourire toujours collé à ses lèvres si fines. Il faisait bien une tête et demie de plus qu'Harry. Celui-ci détourna un peu le regard, pour le reporter sur le paysage. Il fallait qu'il reste indifférent à cet homme qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

_- Non, du tout. J'en faisais de même._

Harry rougit un instant. Il avait été devant la vitre pendant plusieurs minutes, lui cachant ainsi le paysage…Insinuait-il que c'était lui qu'il avait observé ?

_- Que faites-vous ici ?_ reprit-il

_-Je…cherche un livre._

Oui, répondre cela était beaucoup plus crédible, que de dire : "Oh rien, je jouais à cache-cache. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?"

_- Je vois…_

Sa voix fut narquoise l'espace d'un instant, et il eut un drôle de sourire en voyant l'hésitation du jeune homme. D'ailleurs, Harry se demanda s'il ne savait pas la vérité…Mais c'était bien impossible car, aux dernières nouvelles, l'homme n'était pas muni du pouvoir de télépathie.

_- Ne vous détrompez pas…Je…cherchais un Shakespeare._

Il feint alors le mouvement d'aller chercher un livre. Malheureusement, son regard ne rencontra que des ouvrages sur la science. Soudain, se retournant, il se retrouva collé contre un torse. Ouvrant de grands yeux, il recula d'un pas, se collant à la bibliothèque.

_- Heu…je…Qu'est-ce que..._

Le Lord eut un rictus avant de poser sa main sur l'étagère, encadrant ainsi le visage d'Harry. Ce dernier était tellement près de l'homme qu'il pouvait sentir - ou en tout cas imaginer - son souffle sur sa peau. Soudain, le Lord se pencha légèrement vers lui. Harry ferma les yeux un instant, sachant ce qui allait se produire. Mais rien ne vint. Ouvrant un œil, puis l'autre, il se sentit rougir. Le Lord ne s'était que rapproché pour attraper un livre au-dessus de sa tête. D'ailleurs, ce dernier le lui tendit.

_- Je suppose que c'est ce que vous cherchiez…_

Harry devint livide. Si le Lord avait remarqué ce léger moment "d'abandon", il était sur qu'il allait le lui reprocher une prochaine fois, ou en rire en le racontant à Sir Malfoy. Il empoigna vivement le livre, le plaquant contre son cœur.

_- Merci…_

Les lèvres du Lord s'étirèrent en un fin sourire, mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas pour autant. Ils étaient très proches, trop d'après Harry. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer un instant et tenta de regarder autre part, mais l'attirance qu'il éprouvait envers les yeux grenats le ramenait toujours vers ce visage si…parfait…Il se sentit rougir quand soudain…

_- Harry….HARRY ! Je t'ai trouvé ! Je te l'avais dit que je connaissais par cœur ce manoir et que tu ne pouvais pas t'y cacher ! Héhé... à toi de... compter..._

Harry et le Lord se retournèrent d'un seul homme. Le plus jeune arborait de grands yeux. Il était partagé entre vouloir étouffer son meilleur ami à l'aide du rideau vert ou le remercier de l'avoir sauver d'une situation des plus gênante. Le Lord lui, affichait un air des plus neutre, comme si la position dans laquelle Drago venait de les découvrir était des plus insignifiante. D'ailleurs, le blond était à demi-gêné et intrigué, se demandant pourquoi il venait de retrouver son ami, avec son invité ainsi. Cela pouvait porter à confusion. Il se promit alors d'éclaircir ce point avec Harry tout à l'heure, mais pour l'instant son regard ne cessait de passer du Lord à son ami, qui était devenu rouge pivoine.

_- Ah, my Lord. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé…Je…Je cherchais Harry._

Ce dernier releva des yeux reconnaissants envers son ami. Le livre de Shakespeare était toujours plaqué contre son cœur qui battait la chamade. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il en était totalement déboussolé. La voix de son ami le fit revenir à la réalité.

_- Tu viens ?_ tenta une dernière fois Dray

Harry acquiesça avant de se précipiter vers son ami. Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes n'osait pas se retourner, de peur de rencontrer ceux grenats du Lord. Il savait qu'il en mourrait de honte. Il préféra alors s'abstenir. Avant de franchir la porte, Harry se retourna tout de même une dernière fois et posa le livre sur la petite table. Il put alors jeter un coup d'œil au titre…"Roméo & Juliette". Un triste sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Quelle ironie. Ils saluèrent une dernière fois le Lord avant de prendre congé. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé, mais un sourire amusé vint éclairer ses lèvres une fraction de seconde.

**OoOoO**

_- Harry…Que faisais-tu avec le Lord ?_

Le concerné prit une teinte rouge tomate. Que répondre ? En vérité, il ne s'était strictement rien passé, alors pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Était-ce à cause de cette soudaine proximité qui avait relié leurs deux corps ? Ou ce regard si intense ? Harry secoua la tête négativement. A quoi pensait-il ? Le Lord n'était qu'un être infâme et froid…Non, ce n'était même juste qu'un homme incompréhensible, alors pourquoi réagir comme une jeune fille amourachée ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Les pas de Harry le menèrent aux appartements de son ami. Il sentait bien son regard brulant, avide d'avoir des réponses. Ce fut dans un soupir qu'il lui répondit.

_- Rien, Dray…Rien…_

Il entendit un petit rire à côté de lui. Bien sur, Harry savait que son ami n'allait pas aussi facilement lâcher l'affaire. De un, parce que cela le concernait lui et son invité, Lord Riddle. Et de deux, car ils avaient été surpris en "mauvaise posture".

_- Allons Harry, nous sommes amis depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas faire avaler cela._

Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son ami avant de s'affaler mollement sur le lit. Il n'y avait qu'à lui que Drago autorisait à faire cela. Sa chambre était son sanctuaire, son espace privé. Il rejoignit alors son ami, et s'allongea sur le dos.

_- En vérité…Je ne sais pas réellement. Je suis entré dans cette pièce pour me cacher…Il était là…J'ai essayé d'inventer une excuse pour ne pas qu'il croit n'importe quoi et puis de fil en aiguille…_

Harry tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était pensif et contemplait le plafond de son lit à baldaquin.

_- Dray ?_

Le jeune brun se mit alors à genoux et secoua son ami qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Cela lui arrivait souvent. Drago pouvait facilement se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit.

_- Hun ? ah…Pardon Harry…Je me disais juste qu'avec la façon dont il te regardait…J'avais l'impression qu'il était le loup et toi la proie prête à se faire dévorer…Tu lui plais peut-être ?_

Harry ouvrit de grand yeux en s'étouffant à moitié. Il agita alors les bras en de grands gestes et ne cessa de bouger dans tous les sens.

_- Ça ne va pas ? Moi ? Lui plaire ? Surement quand les poules auront des dents, oui. Allons, Dray…C'est impossible. Regarde-moi !_

Son ami se mit alors lui-aussi à genoux. Il lui prit les épaules avant de le regarder sérieusement. Harry se calma immédiatement, sachant très bien que quand Drago arborait ce regard, il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

_- Harry…Écoute-moi bien. Cet homme - bien que je l'admire - est un Don Juan. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? Il a eu bons nombres de relations, hommes comme femmes, marié(e)s ou non. Et certaines choses se disent à son sujet…Des choses bien plus horribles que l'on ne pourrait croire…Alors s'il te plait, je ne te demande que de faire attention._

Harry hocha la tête avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Draco.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas Dray, je ferais attention…Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il m'intéressait et que je le reverrai, non ?_

Il n'eut pour réponse que le soupir de son ami. Fermant les yeux un instant, il se laissa bercer par les bras du blond. Ce dernier était plus inquiet qu'il n'y laissait paraitre. En effet, il avait vu le regard du Lord lorsqu'il s'était posé sur Harry…Et ce n'était pas du tout rassurant pour sa petite tête brune préférée…Il se jura alors de garder un œil sur ces deux-là.

**OoOoO**

Une lumière vive l'intima à refermer les yeux, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. S'étirant légèrement comme un chat, Harry prit son courage à deux mains avant d'ouvrir les yeux une seconde fois. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et irradiait la pièce de ses rayons chauds et réconfortants. Se remémorant les instants précédents, le jeune homme conclut qu'il s'était endormi dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il fallait dire qu'ils formaient un cocon des plus agréable et accueillant. Il s'assit alors sur le lit. Jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce, il remarqua qu'il était seul. Drago avait du le coucher en voyant qu'il dormait et était parti vaquer à d'autres occupations en attendant son réveil. Harry se leva donc avant de passer dans la salle de bains, histoire de se rafraîchir un peu.

Le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme aux yeux cernés. Ces temps-ci, il arrivait de moins en moins à dormir et la raison l'inquiétait quelque peu. Mais il décida de laisser ça de côté pour la journée et de se mettre à la recherche de Dray, et accessoirement, de quoi manger.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, il pénétra dans le salon familial. Y était attablée Madame Malfoy qui prenait son thé. Il la salua en lui offrant un sourire. La mère de Drago était quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil, malgré son apparence froide. Quand on la connaissait un tantinet plus, elle s'avérait être une mère poule très proche de son fils, une excellente personne avec qui la discussion devenait très vite intéressante et était un être au grand cœur. Son fils lui ressemblait beaucoup, y comprit physiquement. Grande, de longs cheveux couleur or encadraient son visage fin, orné de perçants yeux gris. Son port altier ne la rendait que plus majestueuse.

_- Rechercherais-tu Drago, jeune homme ?_

Elle lui indiqua le fauteuil auprès du sien, et Harry s'empressa d'y prendre place en la remerciant.

_- Oui, Madame Malfoy._

_- Je crois qu'il est parti il y a un moment, à cheval avec son père, le Lord et Mr. Snape._

_- Je vois…Savez-vous quand ils seront de retour ?_

_- Hum, ils ne devraient pas tarder._

En effet, à cet instant, Drago entra habillé d'un superbe ensemble de cheval, une cravache à la main.

-_ Drago…Tu mets de la boue sur le tapis persan_…soupira sa mère d'une voix mi-accusatrice, mi-amusée.

Drago souleva ses pieds un à un pour regarder ses semelles qui étaient, en effet, pleines de boue. C'est avec une mine déconfite qu'il répondit à sa mère.

_- Désolé Mère…Harry, petite marmotte, enfin réveillé ?_

_- Oui, je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné ainsi pour les bras de Morphée,_ plaisanta Harry.

Drago passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux en rigolant. Ses mèches dorées retombèrent souplement sur son front et ses yeux brillants. S'approchant d'Harry, il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où il siégeait.

_- Allons, allons…Ce n'est rien. Je sais qu'il est très agréable. Et puis, tu avais l'air fatigué, j'ai donc préféré te laisser dormir…._

_- Merci… Mainte..._

_- Ah, Lord Riddle, avez-vous aimé la promenade ?_ coupa Madame Malfoy en voyant entrer son invité d'honneur dans le salon.

Le Lord s'inclina légèrement pour lui présenter ses hommages. Il était habillé d'un ensemble pour cavalier noir. Un chapeau haut de forme et une cravache en cuir accompagnés sa tenue. Harry lui, ne se retourna pas pour le regarder. Il resta figé un instant, regardant ses genoux. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant la voix chaude et suave du Lord. Mais bon Dieu, que lui arrivait-il ?

_- Très Madame. C'est agréable de refaire ce sentier que votre mari et moi avons si souvent empruntés. De plus, l'air de la nature me manquait._

Le rire cristallin de la Dame résonna dans le salon. Derrière le Lord se tenait Severus Snape dans un ensemble vert bouteille. L'homme paraissait fatigué et ses cheveux légèrement bouclés tombaient tristement sur ses épaules. Madame Malfoy les invita alors à s'asseoir avec elle afin de prendre le thé. Mais ils prirent congé, disant qu'ils préféraient pour l'instant se rafraichir et non, salir son précieux tapis. Narcissa acquiesça et envoya en même temps son fils en faire de même. Harry prit alors lui aussi congé. En remontant le grand escalier de marbre, il tomba nez à nez avec Lucius Malfoy.

_- Ah, le jeune Potter. Comment vas-tu Harry ?_

Il s'arrêta pour lui adresser un sourire. Lucius était vêtu d'un ensemble gris qui faisait ressortir la blondeur de ses longs cheveux. Il était toujours si élégant, du point de vue d'Harry.

_- Bien merci et vous ?_

_- Ah, bien merci. Tu attends Drago ?_

Harry acquiesça doucement de la tête.

_- Oui, Monsieur._

_- Vas donc dans la salle de musique, je lui dirais qu'il doit te rejoindre là-bas._

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'androgyne. Bien, ainsi, il n'aurait pas besoin de déranger son ami et il saurait où le trouver.

_- Merci Monsieur, j'y vais de ce pas._

_- Très bien._

Montant quatre à quatre les marches, il parcourut quelques couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte en bois massif. Il poussa délicatement le battant avant de pénétrer dans une ravissante salle, très claire. Elle était dans les tons crèmes, avec de grandes baies vitrées. Un brillant piano noir trônait au milieu de la pièce. De pars et d'autres de celle-ci se trouvait différents instruments comme une harpe, un clavecin et plusieurs violons. Harry aimait beaucoup cette pièce. Il s'y sentait en sécurité et comme apaisé par la présence de tant d'instruments. Il se dirigea alors vers le piano avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret en cuir. Il admira un moment les touches ivoires puis laissa ses doigts les survoler. Soudain, il appuya sur une touche. Le bruit résonna rondement dans la salle. Esquissant un sourire, il se mit à jouer, entamant une sonate de Beethoven.

Harry n'avait peut-être pas de prédilection pour tout ce qui était finance ou commerce. Mais pour l'art, c'était tout autre chose, en particulier la musique. Il la pratiquait souvent, elle était pour lui comme un échappatoire à cette vie qu'il ne voulait pas encore affronter. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller, bercer par le son des notes frappées. Ce son, si clair, si harmonieux. Ne ressemblait-il pas au chant des anges ? En tout cas, il l'envoutait complètement. Il le trouvait juste parfait.

Retenant son souffle, il acheva les dernières notes, les derniers accords, avant de revenir sur terre. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il se permit un petit soupir. Soudain, un claquement de mains - qui ressemblait étrangement à des applaudissements - retentit dans la pièce. Harry, surprit se leva subitement, faisant reculer le tabouret dans un grincement sonore et désagréable. Adossé nonchalamment contre la porte se tenait Lord Thomas Riddle. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pensait pas se retrouver à nouveau et surtout si tôt seul en sa présence. Il se demanda alors sur le coup si le Lord ne se moquait pas de lui - aux vues de ses dernières remarques - ou s'il le félicitait réellement. Mais Riddle coupa bien vite ses pensées en y répondant.

_- Vous dégagez une émotion intense lorsque vous jouez..._

Harry se tortillait les doigts. Cela était bien la première fois qu'il recevait un compliment de sa part. Il baissa alors la tête, admirant le plancher ciré et répondit d'une petite voix.

_- Merci…_

_- C'est un très beau morceau…De Beethoven, n'est-ce pas ?_

Harry releva la tête, surprit.

_- Oui, c'est la "Sonate au clair de Lune"._

_- Vous semblez surpris …_

L'androgyne détourna le regard un instant, arborant un sourire des plus cynique.

- _C'est que, vu vos précédentes remarques, je ne pensais pas que vous vous y connaissiez en musique..._

Il entendit une petit rire discret, avant de voir le Lord s'avancer vers lui. Il le détailla alors le temps d'une fraction de seconde. Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche légèrement ouverte et d'un fin pantalon noir. Ses cheveux attachés en une basse queue de cheval, laissaient échappés quelques mèches encore humides qui retombaient sur son visage gracile.

_- Ah... J'aime énormément la musique. C'est malheureusement un passe-temps que je ne peux assouvir plus car je n'en ai tout simplement pas l'occasion, ni le temps. Mais je reste tout de même aux faits des dernières œuvres._

_- Je vois._

Harry se rassit sur le tabouret. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les touches ivoires. Il espérait qu'ainsi le Lord comprendrait qu'il venait de mettre fin à la conversation. En effet, il n'avait pas envie de s'engager plus loin. Mais la voix de Thomas Riddle le sortit - encore une fois - de ses pensées.

_- Harry…Puis-je vous demander un service ?_

_- Bien…Bien sur… _répondit surprit le concerné.

_- Pourriez-vous me jouer d'autres morceaux de piano, lorsque l'envie vous en prendra, bien sur. J'ai moi-même déjà essayé cet art, mais je n'en suis pas un prodige, comme vous pouvez le penser._

Il avait terminé sa phrase avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Harry en était presque choqué. Tout d'abord, car le Lord lui demandait de jouer pour lui, puis car il le lui demandait le plus humblement possible et enfin parce qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom…Une première ! Que penser de tout cela ?

_- Je…_Il hésita un instant avant de répondre. _Bien sur, si cela peut vous faire plaisir._

_- C'est le cas. Merci…_

Harry crut apercevoir le temps d'une demi-seconde l'esquisse d'un sourire. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître un jeune blond. Celui-ci se stoppa net pour la seconde fois de la journée. Surement une fois de trop à son goût.

_- Harry !_

Se redressant, le Lord s'éloigna du piano - et donc d'Harry - en direction de la sortie. Avant de franchir le seuil, il se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes et les salua.

_- Sur ce, je vous laisse. A la prochaine…Harry. Drago._

Il y eut une minute de silence, le temps que les pas du Lord soit étouffés, puis Drago s'élança vers son ami. Il déclara en soupirant après s'être lui aussi assis sur le tabouret.

_- Pourquoi est-ce la seconde fois dans la journée que je te retrouve seul avec lui ?_

Harry observait les touches du piano, n'osant croiser le regard de son ami.

_- Je n'en sais rien Dray…Je n'en sais rien…_

Les notes de musique s'élevèrent à nouveau dans le manoir, exprimant cette fois-ci une intense incompréhension et détresse.


	3. Chapitre 3 : De surprises en surprises

**_Chapitre_****_3_**** : De surprises en surprises…**

_Manoir Malfoy_

Une douce mélodie s'éleva d'entre les murs du manoir qui n'avait pas été aussi vivant que depuis quelques jours. Le son provenait d'une petite salle claire. Là-bas, deux hommes étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Le premier au piano, se laissait transporter par la musique, les yeux à demi-fermés. Ses doigts vagabondaient comme si la mélodie sortait de son âme et passait à travers eux. Ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés lui donnaient un air sauvage qui accentuait la mélodie que dégageait le piano. Le second était assis dans un fauteuil molletonné, un verre de bourbon à la main. Ses longs cheveux ébènes encadraient son visage tendis qu'il affichait une expression sereine. Les notes avaient sur lui comme un effet apaisant. On aurait presque pu le confondre ainsi avec une statue.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que le Lord retrouvait Harry dans la salle de musique. Parfois, ils restaient ensemble une heure, parfois moins. Harry lui-même s'était étonné de cette soudaine promiscuité. Il commençait à découvrir une autre facette de l'homme, à travers les discussions qu'ils avaient concernant la musique, même s'il restait toujours un tantinet méfiant envers lui. Drago n'avait été - au début - pas très enclin à les laisser seuls, mais d'autres devoirs l'appelaient. Il ne pouvait donc pas les surveiller - à son grand damne.

La musique se stoppa enfin. Le Lord redressa la tête pour venir ancrer ses yeux dans ceux émeraudes d'Harry. Il s'écoula quelques secondes, lorsque le brun rompit l'échange en se levant. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

_- Je dois y aller…_

La voix du Lord claqua dans la pièce. Il se leva d'un mouvement leste avant de poser son verre, à présent vide, sur la table qui était à côté de lui. Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Après tout, leur "séparation" se passait toujours ainsi. Lorsque le jeune homme arrêtait de jouer, le Lord se levait - le remerciait parfois - et allait vaquer à ses occupations sans un mot de plus.

Harry entendit juste sa longue veste noire claquer ainsi que la porte et le silence revint dans la pièce. Il se permit un petit soupir avant de lui aussi quitter cet endroit. En descendant les marches du manoir vers la sortie, il croisa Severus Snape, l'ami du Lord. Poliment, il le salua.

_- Bonjour Potter…sauriez-vous par hasard où se trouve le Lord ? C'est urgent._

Harry sembla un petit peu surpris par cette question et répondit par la négative mais suggéra d'aller voir dans ses appartements. Son regard dériva alors vers la main de l'homme en noir. Celui-ci avait une lettre décachetée et la tenait fermement, la froissant un peu. Harry leva un sourcil étonné. Cela devait être une affaire des plus importante. A cet instant, des pas se firent entendre derrière eux. Le jeune homme se retourna légèrement pour voir descendre le Lord.

_- Tu me cherchais Severus ? _demanda celui-ci avec une voix doucereuse.

_- Oui,_ répondit-il avec politesse, _une affaire urgente venant de Nouvelle-Calédonie. Il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques... "soucis" avec la colonie._

Un des sourcils du Lord se leva. Il arborait maintenant un masque de colère et de dureté. Harry ne comprenait pas très bien. La Nouvelle-Calédonie était un pays vers l'Inde qui avait été colonisé par les Britannique, n'est-ce pas ? Alors comme ça, le Lord y avait des terres, des colonies ? Peut-être avait-il même participé à cette conquête ? Cela n'étonna presque pas Harry. Après tout Lord Riddle était quelqu'un qui semblait avoir besoin de pouvoir exercer une domination et il n'était pas du genre à reculer devant l'inconnu.

_- Comment ça ? Avery n'arrive toujours pas à la gérer ? Aurais-je donc choisi un incapable ?…Soit…Allons dans le bureau en parler en privé,_ répondit à le Lord d'une voix cassante et harassée.

Harry rougit à la remarque, voyant qu'il était de trop. Il regarda les deux hommes partir avant de sortir du manoir. Il faisait de plus en plus froid, les jours s'assombrissant aussi plus vite. L'hiver approchait à grand pas. Resserrant les pans de son manteau, il s'élança, traversant l'allée et essaya de retenir un frisson. Il devait marcher une bonne distance pour rentrer chez lui, mais l'idée d'une cheminée l'attendant le fit accélérer le rythme. Il ne savait pas que deux yeux grenats suivaient son ascension à travers la vitre du second étage.

**OoOoO**

_Manoir Malfoy_

Un pion s'avança…Un cavalier prenant une tour. Le bruit d'un soupir étouffé par des rires. Un tapotement de doigts sur la table vernie, puis…

_- Mr Potter…_

La voix de Lord Malfoy s'éleva, le faisant frissonner un instant. Le jeune homme se détourna de sa partie d'échec avec son meilleur ami pour croiser le regard du père de celui-ci. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient sur ses épaules et fascinaient toujours autant Harry. Celui-ci se promit qu'un jour il dessinerait l'homme.

_- Oui ?_ Demanda-t-il hésitant.

_- Je comptais aller à Londres pendant quelques jours avec mes amis pour "L'Exposition Universelle"…La semaine prochaine exactement. Ma femme ne peut venir alors…Cela vous tenterait-il ?_

_- Vous m'invitez ?_

Le brun parut très surpris et devant ce geste, Malfoy sénior ne put empêcher son sourcil de se lever. Puis, l'homme continua, comme pour affirmer sa demande.

_- Bien sur…Je suis sur que Drago serait ravi de votre présence, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui père…_

_- Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec plaisir. Merci…_répondit Harry avec un sourire

-_ Bien, je m'entretiendrai avec vos parents pour tout mettre au point…Sur ce, bonne journée._

_- Bonne journée Monsieur/Père._

Les voix des deux jeunes garçons se mélangèrent. Un sourire illumina le visage du brun. Allez à Londres avec Dray ? Cela risquait d'être extrêmement amusant.

_- Ah, tu me sauves. Je ne me voyais pas aller avec mon père, mon parrain et le Lord à l'exposition…Je pense que cela n'aurait pas été marrant..Mais maintenant, ta venue change tout._

_- Severus Snape est ton parrain ?_

_- Bien sur…Tu ne le savais pas ?_

_- Non Dray. En tout cas nous serons très sages, n'est-ce pas ?…_

Harry replongea son regard sur la partie d'échec, essayant d'oublier qu'il y aurait aussi la présence du Lord.

_- Oui comme d'habitude…_

_- Je te connais trop bien pour savoir que tu mijotes déjà quelque chose,_ répondit Harry avant de se redresser dans son siège et de plonger son regard émeraude dans celui gris de son partenaire.

_- Exacte, tu me connais trop bien,_ soupira Malfoy.

_- Ah…Dray…Que comptes-tu encore faire ?_

_- Moi ? Mais rien…_, fit le blond d'un air innocent.

_- Je ne te crois pas…_

_- Allons 'Ry, ça va aller…_

_- Je regrette déjà d'avoir dit oui…_rétorqua le brun en mimant un air blasé, un petit sourire agrémentant tout de même le tout.

_- Pas moi_…souffla doucement le blond.

Harry soupira puis se remit à jouer la partie d'échec qu'ils avaient commencé précédemment sauf que...

_- Dray…t'as triché…T'as bougé un pion pendant que je parlais avec ton père…_

_- Mais non !_

_- Menteur…_

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence où les deux amis se toisèrent… Lorsque le jeune brun sauta sur son ami avec le devoir de le faire mourir…De rire. Qui a dit qu'un Malfoy n'était pas chatouilleux ?

**OoOoO**

_Résidence des Potter_

Une valise était posée grande ouverte sur un lit à baldaquin. Devant elle se tenait son propriétaire, les mains sur les hanches. Un air soucieux se peignant sur son visage. De chaque côté de la valise, étaient éparpillées des affaires diverses. La moue boudeuse s'accentua, rendant les traits de l'adolescent plus marqués. Soudain, trois légers petits coups se firent entendre contre la porte en bois. Le jeune brun se retourna avant de voir entrer sa mère, la belle Elizabeth Potter, née Evans. Il lui offrit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit et s'approchant de son fils, elle put voir le carnage.

_- Et tu dis savoir faire ta valise tout seul ?_

_- Ah…Mère…Je ne sais pas quoi emmener…_

_- Tu ne pars que pour quelques jours…Mais vu la notoriété des Malfoy, mieux vaudrait-il emmener des habits chics et notamment pour des soirées._

Harry soupira. Sa mère fit alors un peu de place sur le lit et s'assit. Elle regardait son fils avec un sourire avant de demander avec douceur.

_- Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Je me demandais juste si…C'était vraiment une bonne idée d'y aller._

Sa mère sembla l'espace d'un instant surprise. Il fallait avouer qu'elle s'était posée la même question lorsque Lord Malfoy fit le déplacement spécialement pour leur en parler. Mais elle n'avait vu aucun mal dans ses yeux et le connaissait assez bien pour lui confier son enfant le temps de quelques jours.

_- Harry, c'est une chance que tu y ailles. De plus, l'exposition universelle devrait être très intéressante, surtout pour toi qui aime l'art._

_- Il n'y aura que des innovantes machines…_

_- Non, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'est aussi pour "promouvoir" les colonies. Maintenant, prépare tes affaires ou tu risques d'être en retard._

_- Oui, mère._

Soudain une tornade entra dans la chambre et sauta sur Harry. Mérédith l'enlaça un instant avant de regarder le lit.

_- Mon cher frère, tu es pire qu'une fille…_

_- Mérédith_…soupira son grand frère.

_- Oh…Allez Harry…Arrête de bouder. Tu vas à Londres, je t'envie tellement._

_- Tu vas moins m'envier lorsque je te dirai que je passe mes journées à écouter des politiciens véreux…_

_- Harry…Bien que ce ne soit pas avec nous, ce sera ta première entrée dans le monde de Londres, c'est une chance d'être avec Lucius Malfoy et Lord Riddle._

Nouveau soupire. Harry était très excité de séjourner à la capitale, surtout avec son ami. Mais ce qu'il craignait se résumait en deux mots : Thomas Riddle. L'homme l'avait déjà surpris par son changement d'humeur et de comportement…Qu'allait-il lui réserver cette fois-ci ? Harry espérait juste qu'il se tienne tranquille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, avec l'aide des deux femmes de sa vie, il boucla sa valise. Il était juste à temps. Un serviteur descendit la lourde valise jusqu'à l'entrée. Harry s'habilla de sa cape de voyage verte et se tourna une dernière fois vers ses parents. Mérédith et sa mère l'étreignirent avant que son père ne l'ébouriffe. Le brun parut un instant vexé avant d'afficher un grand sourire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il partait sans ses parents. Cette aventure l'intriguait et l'excitait au plus au point. Il les embrassa avant de franchir la porte.

_- Harry…Ramène-nous un souvenir !_

Le jeune brun secoua la tête en rigolant face au commentaire de son père.

_- Je reviens bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas..._

_- Tiens, d'ailleurs, Patmol et Moony y sont…Peut-être les verras-tu ?_

Harry acquiesça. Il en serait très heureux. Patmol et Moony étaient les surnoms de Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin, ils étaient les meilleurs amis de son père et Sirius son parrain. Mais leurs affaires les avaient emmenées loin des Potter. La berline coupée s'avança, et le jeune homme y monta. Lorsque le véhicule se m'y en marche, Harry soupira un instant…Tout allait bien se passer…

**OoOoO**

_Manoir Malfoy_

Il arriva plus vite qu'il ne le pensa, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'était plongé dans ses pensées ? Il descendit de la voiture avant de dire au cocher qu'il devait transférer ses bagages dans la berline du Lord.

Descendant les marches de l'entrée, Lucius Malfoy, ses longs cheveux attachés, s'avança vers lui.

_- Ah, Harry, Bonjour. Vous êtes juste à l'heure. Nous partons d'ici quelques minutes. Le trajet sera d'environ 3h. Vous vous placerez sur la banquette avec mon fils._

_- Bien monsieur._

Drago arriva par la suite, l'étreignant un vif instant. Il lui adressa un sourire complice.

_- Alors, prêt ?_

Harry acquiesça vivement. Bien sur qu'il était prêt. Il voulu dire quelque chose, mais une voix chaude le coupa.

_- Monsieur Potter, bonjour…J'espère que vous êtes en forme pour notre petit voyage._

Harry se retourna et s'inclina légèrement pour saluer l'homme en face de lui. Lord Riddle n'était pas vêtu uniquement d'une cape de voyage mais aussi d'un ensemble de cheval. Il tenait dans une main une cravache et dans l'autre, les rennes d'un splendide cheval à la robe aussi noire que ses cheveux. Harry dût paraître un instant surpris car le Lord précisa.

_- Je vais faire le voyage à cheval._

_- En voiture ! _s'écria Monsieur Malfoy, faisant sursauter Harry. Le lord ne put s'empêcher de faire apparaître un rictus avant de monter en selle.

Drago et Harry s'installèrent sur la banquette arrière pendant que Lucius et Severus sur celle d'en face. Il y eut une petite secousse, un cri, et la berline se mit en route. Lord Riddle chevauchait à côté de la voiture au trot, pour pouvoir parler avec ses amis. Harry quant à lui resta un moment silencieux.

_- Ça va Harry ? Si tu restes crispé pendant les 61 Miles que l'on doit parcourir…Tu seras engourdie bien avant la fin du voyage,_ lui chuchota Drago.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va, merci._

Il offrit à son meilleur ami un sourire avant de regarder le paysage. Bien sur, le Lord chevauchait de son côté. Harry soupira légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur Dray. Celui-ci conversait avec Severus Snape. Le jeune brun remarqua qu'il n'avait pas vu beaucoup l'homme - comparé au Lord - et se demandait bien pourquoi. Il devait être très occupé. Jouait-il le rôle d'intendant auprès de Riddle ? Il semblait très concerné par ses affaires…Soudain, une voix le sortie de sa réflexion.

_- Mr. Potter, tout vas bien ? _demanda Mr. Malfoy

_- Oui, Monsieur, merci... _

_- Vous sembliez perdu dans vos pensées depuis un petit moment déjà._

_- Oh...Je suis désolé._

_-Ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est pas grave._

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Puis Lord Malfoy se retourna pour parler avec le Riddle. Harry se surprit alors à détailler ce dernier attentivement. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de prestance ainsi. Droit, l'air fier, tout montrait sa haute lignée. Soudain, le cheval s'élança un peu plus vite, passant au galop. Le Lord dépassa alors la berline et continua sa route. Harry ne put s'empêcher de retenir une petite exclamation.

_- Qu'y a-t-il ?_ demanda Drago.

_- Oh…euh…rien…_

Harry regarda son ami avec un sourire mitigé. Malheureusement, ils avaient attiré l'attention des deux adultes qui les regardaient. Prenant une teinte un peu plus rouge, il détourna les yeux.

_- Oh…ce n'est rien, vraiment, juste quelques pensées…_

_- Allez-y Mr. Potter…Nous aimerions partager vos pensées…_Coupa froidement Severus Snape.

Harry le regarda légèrement surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'adressait à lui durant le voyage, et ce n'était pas le plus gentiment.

_- Vous allez me prendre pour quelqu'un de bizarre…Mais j'ai trouvé à cet instant, lorsque Lord Riddle partit au galop…Qu'il ressemblait…À un seigneur des ténèbres…_

Il y eut un petit instant de silence dans l'habitacle pendant lequel Harry avait baissé les yeux, presque honteux. C'était complètement idiot. Mais l'image de l'homme en noir et sa cape flottant derrière lui ne put que renforcer cette comparaison.

Soudain, des rires le sortirent de son constat.

_- Ah…Mr Potter…Vous allez bien vous entendre avec la bourgeoisie de Londres, _fit remarquer Lord Malfoy.

_- ..Ah oui ?_

_- Oui…savez-vous que la gente féminine appelle ainsi Lord Riddle. A croire que vous faites parti de cette horde de harpies qui veulent lui passer la bague au doigt…_

Lord Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de rire pendant qu'Harry prenait une teinte cramoisie.

_- Je…_

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous taquinais._

Harry acquiesça avant de baisser la tête. Le Lord les attendait un peu plus loin. Il demanda à son ami les raisons de son rire. Mr Malfoy lui raconta alors tout et au fur et à mesure de son récit, Harry eut envie de se cacher au fond d'un trou.

-_ C'est ainsi que vous me voyez, Mr Potter ? J'en serai presque… honoré_…dit sarcastiquement le Lord.

_- Je...Je ne disais pas cela en reproche..._

_- Je le pense bien, _acheva le Lord.

Harry n'ajouta rien. Après tout, que pouvait-il bien dire ? Il remarqua juste le regard sérieux que Snape et le Lord se lancèrent un court instant avant de reprendre leur conversation normalement.

Le reste du voyage se passa plus calmement, Drago ne cessant de raconter diverses choses pour occuper le petit habitacle, mais les pensées d'Harry étaient parties ailleurs...

_OoOoO_

_Londres._

Quand enfin les maisons de Londres se firent voir, il y eut comme une soudaine impatience dans la berline. Tout le monde était heureux d'arriver. Le Lord dépassa même la voiture, disant qu'il retrouverait tout le monde au domaine. Il y avait foule dans les rues de la capitale. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les yeux illuminés par ce qu'il voyait. Il repéra tout de suite, le long du trajet, les endroits intéressants et se demanda déjà quand il aurait l'occasion de faire un petit tour dans la ville. Soudain, la voiture s'arrêta brusquement devant une grande maison entourée de hautes grilles en fer forgé. Un serviteur ouvrit la porte du côté de Harry et celui-ci s'empressa de descendre pour admirer le bâtiment. Il était en vieilles pierres sombres et la porte d'un blanc éclatant se démarquait du reste. Une pelouse bien entretenue entourait la maison et lui donnait un air charmant. A cet instant précis, le battant s'ouvrit, laissant passer Lord Riddle habillé à la dernière mode. Il descendit les quelques marches pour se retrouver à leur hauteur.

_- Ah vous voilà ! Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure._

Harry fut encore plus surpris…Alors ils étaient chez le Lord lui-même et non dans la maison de ville des Malfoy ? Le jeune brun savait qu'ils en avaient pourtant une…Alors pourquoi étaient-ils chez le Lord ? Devant sa question muette, Drago lui répondit tout bas.

_- Le Lord nous a invité pour nous remercier de notre hospitalité…Même si ce n'est qu'une de ses maisons secondaires, elle est plus grande que la nôtre à Londres et donc plus confortable._

Harry acquiesça alors. Des serviteurs déchargeaient déjà la voiture et emmenaient les affaires à l'intérieur de la maison pendant que le Lord les invitait à entrer. Le hall était en marbre blanc et le jeune brun fut surpris par tant de luxure. Un grand escalier se dressait devant eux et se séparait en deux branches pour rejoindre par la gauche et la droite les étages supérieurs.

_- Je vais vous laisser vous installer…Puis nous dînerons et si vous avez encore du courage après cela, je vous ferai visiter la maison…_

Tout le monde acquiesça et l'on dirigea les invités vers leur chambre. Une jeune femme blonde emmena Harry avec elle. Il montèrent au second étage et quelques couloirs plus loin, elle poussa une porte d'un bois sombre. Le jeune brun put alors découvrir son appartement privé pour les jours à venir. La chambre était dans des tons bleus pastels et comprenait à droite un grand lit à baldaquin, en face de la porte une porte-fenêtre avec un balcon et à gauche une commode, une armoire et une porte. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la jeune fille.

_- Je m'appelle Winky…Je serais la domestique de Monsieur pendant son séjour ici. J'espère que tout vous convient._

_- Ah oui…merci Winky…Tu peux t'en aller._

La jeune fille rougit avant de s'incliner et de sortir. Harry soupira alors et vit que sa valise était déjà là. Pris d'une certaine curiosité, il ouvrit la porte à sa gauche pour découvrir une salle de bains en marbre bleuté. Décidément, cette chambre faisait preuve de grand luxe. Puis il revint dans la pièce centrale et laissa ses doigts glisser le long du couvre-lit qui était doux et soyeux. Ouvrant la porte-fenêtre, il laissa les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée entrer. Bien qu'il fasse plutôt frisquet, Harry ne put s'empêcher de garder les battants ouverts afin d'admirer la vue. A cette hauteur, il pouvait aisément voir les rues avoisinantes et ses passants. Il esquissa alors un sourire. Malgré l'heure qui commençait à être tardive, la foule de Londres ne diminuait pas pour autant.

_- Votre chambre vous scie-t-elle ?_

Harry sursauta, extrêmement surpris. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et aperçut le Lord accoudé à la rambarde de son propre balcon et fumant une cigarette. Il avait l'air relaxé, ne portant pas de cravate et ayant sa chemise légèrement entre-ouverte. Le Lord regardait droit devant lui, mais attendait manifestement une réponse.

_- Oui monsieur, merci de votre hospitalité._

Thomas Riddle hocha la tête avant de croiser le regard émeraude de son invité.

_- Vous fumez ?_

_- Je…non…_

Nouveau hochement de tête. Harry avait déjà essayé mais l'odeur, la fumée, rien ne lui avait plu dans le petit bâtonnet de tabac. Il se souvenait juste d'une horrible quinte de toux après avoir pris une première bouchée. Soudain le Lord se redressa, écrasant sa cigarette et commençant à rentrer. Il se stoppa avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

_- Ne tardez pas trop…Nous allons bientôt dîner._

_- Oui Monsieur, j'arrive._

C'était bien sa veine…Lord Riddle dormait dans les appartements juxtaposés aux siens… Avec un soupir, il entra dans sa chambre, fermant la fenêtre. Il revêtit un costume et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Les autres devaient déjà l'attendre en bas. Il entreprit alors de les rejoindre. Il croisa Winky en chemin qui lui montra où était la salle à manger (mais Harry pensa qu'elle devait l'attendre depuis qu'elle était sortie). Lorsqu'il franchit les deux portes en bois, une longue pièce éclairée par un lustre s'offrit à lui. En son centre se tenait une grande table en bois massif. Drago était déjà assis et parlait avec Severus en face de lui. Lucius et Thomas, quant à eux, discutaient autour d'un verre. Harry s'approcha alors et toussota pour se faire remarquer.

_- Ah, Harry, nous t'attendions. Installe-toi…_

Harry se plaça entre son ami et le Lord sous les ordres de ce-dernier, qui était au bout de la table. La soirée se déroula dans la plus calme atmosphère, malgré l'impatience évidente des adultes à aller voir l'Exposition Universelle. En effet, Lord Malfoy ne cessait de dire qu'un de ses amis avait financé une machine qui pourrait révolutionner l'industrie de base. Harry lui, parlait avec Drago des objets en tout genre qu'ils pourraient apercevoir…Et en inventaient par la même occasion. Le somptueux repas se termina dans la bonne humeur et le Lord les invita à fumer le cigare dans la pièce adjacente. Mais Harry et Drago déclinèrent l'offre, prétextant un mal de tête pour l'un et une envie furieuse de dormir pour l'autre. Les adultes les laissèrent alors monter dans leur chambre.

Ils se séparèrent sur le palier, leurs appartements étant l'un en face de l'autre. Drago étreignit un instant Harry et lui chuchota un "bonne nuit" à l'oreille. Le brun lui sourit et en fit de même. Peu de temps après, il se faufila sous la couette. Il ne put guère se remémorer longuement sa journée et à celle qui allait arriver le lendemain, car il tombait déjà dans les bras de Morphée, rêvant d'une forme noire se mouvant avec sensualité.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une journée à l'Exposition

_**Chapitre 4 :**_** Une journée à l'Exposition Universelle**

_Londres_

Un fin rayon de soleil perça à travers les épais rideaux, éclairant le visage d'un homme. Celui-ci papillonna des yeux se sentant encore trop ensommeillé pour les ouvrir. Quelques coups discrets à sa porte achevèrent de le réveiller. Une douce voix s'éleva, le prévenant qu'il devait se lever et qu'un petit déjeuner l'attendait. Un soupir fendit l'air. Harry repoussa d'un geste las les couvertures avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il scruta un instant la chambre qui lui était inconnue avant de se souvenir. Les Malfoy…Londres…Riddle…Oui, tout lui revenait comme dans un songe. Nouveau soupir. Cette fois, le jeune homme eut assez de courage pour se lever et ouvrir les rideaux. Le fort soleil l'aveugla un instant et il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la fenêtre afin d'apprécier cette douceur matinale. Il faisait bon. Juste comme il aimait. Puis il se détourna de la vue pour aller prendre une douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il cherchait déjà ses vêtements…Habits qui avaient été rangés par Winky dans son armoire, surement lors du dîner. Il revêtit un pantalon en lin noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Il attrapa une veste tout aussi noire et, passant une dernière fois devant un miroir, essaya de dompter ses cheveux…Ce qui était inutile. Puis il sortit…

Les Malfoy étaient déjà entrain de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Un sourire ornait le visage de Drago qui mangeait à grandes bouchées un petit pain au chocolat, une spécialité française. Son père, sirotait silencieusement un café aussi noir que les yeux de Thomas Riddle. Harry s'empêcha de soupirer face à cette comparaison. Pourquoi le Lord revenait-il aussi souvent dans ses pensées ? Il s'en serait bien passé. Chassant tout cela de son esprit, il alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami en n'oubliant pas de saluer les personnes présentes. Alors qu'il se servait un verre de jus, Lord Riddle entra, vêtu tel un homme d'affaire, des papiers surement importants à la main, avec son ami, Severus Snape qui était dans le même accoutrement. Ils semblaient plonger dans une discussion qui avait l'air des plus passionnante…En tout cas pour eux. Les regards du Lord et d'Harry se croisèrent une fraction de secondes, assez pour que ce dernier voit un éclat grenat traversé les yeux de son opposé…

**OoOoO**

Une voiture tirée par plusieurs chevaux passa devant lui à toute allure. Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul, plus surpris qu'autre chose, et se sentit tirer en arrière. Assez étonné, il tourna la tête pour voir le Lord qui le tenait par le col. Ce dernier le relâcha brusquement, toussotant légèrement.

_"Ah…Sauront-ils un jour conduire correctement à Londres ?"_

Harry le regardait, toujours aussi étonné. Lui-même n'avait pas vu la voiture venir, le Lord devait donc avoir de bons réflexes. Il sentit alors une main contre son épaule et une voix lui demander si ça allait. Il se retourna pour voir son ami, Drago qui le regardait avec un air inquiet.

_" Oui…oui…merci…"_

Le "merci" était autant pour Dray que pour le Lord, mais celui-ci avait déjà traversé la route et les attendait de l'autre côté avec Snape. Les trois hommes se dépêchèrent de les rejoindre. Ils parcoururent quelques rues avant de se retrouver devant un grand bâtiment. Une longue et large banderole flottait légèrement au dessus des grilles forgées de l'entrée et affichait en lettres capitales noires : "Londres — Exposition Universelle 1862 (1)" avec en dessous "_The Great Exhibition of the Works of Industry of All Nations."_. Le regard d'Harry se fixa alors sur le dôme en verre. Le Crystal Palace s'élevait majestueusement devant lui, montrant la richesse et l'ampleur de la puissance anglaise. Une queue immense se faisait déjà devant les portes, pressée d'entrer et de voir les merveilles - surtout celles des colonies anglaises. Harry soupira légèrement, n'ayant pas réellement envie d'attendre longtemps. Mais on lui demanda de suivre le Lord qui dépassait la foule à sa droite. Il monta jusqu'au barrière et passa à côté du garde sans aucun commentaire. Plusieurs paires de yeux se fixèrent sur eux, parfois avec un air dédaigneux, mais Harry la tête baissée suivit sans dire un mot. Ils franchirent enfin les portes et se retrouvèrent devant un homme qui accueillit le Lord avec un sourire et serra la main à tous ses "amis". Il était plus petit que Riddle, mais sa taille fine ainsi que ses yeux pétillants lui donnaient un air espiègle.

_" Lord Riddle, nous vous attendions…Allez-vous bien ?"_

_" Oui, merci Bradley…"_

_" Je vous en prie, entrez"_

Le Lord acquiesça, ne s'embarrassant pas plus que cela des formules de politesse et donna son billet à l'homme. Les quatre autres hommes en firent de même avant de pénétrer dans le dôme de cristal. Légèrement intrigué, Harry demanda à Drago le pourquoi du comment. Ce dernier lui chuchota la raison, un peu en retrait.

_" Le Lord est très proche de l'organisateur de l'exposition. De plus, il a financé une partie de l'aménagement…Ce qui donne évidemment des privilèges."_

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Il commençait pleinement à prendre conscience du pouvoir et de la richesse que détenait cet homme. Il scruta alors discrètement son dos. Il parlait avec le même Bradley que tout à l'heure. Celui-ci lui donnait des prospectus - surement des plans pour ne pas se perdre. À côté de cet homme, le Lord paraissait tellement grand, tellement puissant et fort. Sa stature légèrement musclée donnait encore plus de beauté à sa prestance. Son air altier rabaissait automatiquement la grâce de l'homme en face de lui.

_" Arrête de le dévorer des yeux ainsi…"_

Surpris, Harry se retourna pour rencontrer le regard acier de son meilleur ami. Il rougit un instant avant de baisser la tête. Il s'était totalement abandonné à la contemplation de l'homme - ce qui ne se faisait pas, surtout avec son ami à côté de lui qui allait évidemment lui faire des remarques inutiles.

_" Je ne le dévore pas des yeux…"_ murmura le brun.

"_ Mais bien sur…Harry James Potter…Je te connais…Il te plait…"_

_" Quoi ?"_, Harry releva vivement la tête._ " C'est n'importe quoi…Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de lui…"_

_" Oui…Mais entre penser et faire…Il y a un monde…"_ susurra le blond.

_" Dray…."_ souffla le brun.

_" D'accord, d'accord, je ne dis rien… Mais tout de même sois prudent avant que quelqu'un de l'extérieur ne le remarque…"_

Harry ne répondit que par un grognement, le Lord revenant vers eux. Le père Malfoy s'approcha lui aussi avec Mr. Snape. Les deux hommes étaient entrain de parler joyeusement…Enfin, aussi joyeusement qui leur était possible. Sir Riddle tendit à chacun un prospectus en papier glacé. Harry l'ouvrit pour constater qu'il y avait effectivement le plan des bâtiments représentés, avec comme légende tous les thèmes.

_" Ouah…14 000 stands ? Ça fait beaucoup…"_ s'exprima son meilleur ami.

_" Drago…"_ réprimanda le père de se dernier, _" fais un peu preuve de retenue…"_

_" Oui père…Désolé."_

Harry commença alors à admirer le hall avec un sourire. Juste en face d'eux se tenait une fontaine en cristal qui illuminait les quatre voix qui partaient en croix. Elle était splendide et rayonnante. Harry aurait voulu la toucher afin de savoir si elle était aussi froide qu'elle le laissait paraître. À gauche se trouvait les exposants de l'Angleterre et de ses colonies. À droite, ceux des autres pays. Ils étaient disposés en parfaite ligne droite. Le nom des pays était marqué en lettres d'or sur des panneaux ayant un fond en velours rouge. Ils étaient suspendus au dessus de chaque stand par de grosses chaines. Des drapeaux étaient accrochés par-ci, par-là, représentant fièrement les couleurs de leur nation. La petite communauté se sépara en plusieurs groupes. Le Lord, Messieurs Snape, Malfoy et Bradley allèrent à gauche, admirer et critiquer la machine dont parlait la veille le Lord aux cheveux d'or.

Quant à Harry et Drago, ils allèrent à droite. L'appel de l'inconnu était plus fort. Il savait que quatre catégories étaient représentées : les matières premières, les machines, les produits manufacturés et les objets d'art. Harry scruta les deux étages que constituait l'aile. Au milieu de l'allée se trouvait de multiples objets des plus intrigantes. Le premier pays qu'ils virent fut la Turquie et ses tissus, ses épices et ses senteurs tellement orientales qu'ils n'eurent pas de mal à voyager intérieurement jusqu'à l'autre bout de la planète. Puis ce fut le tour de la France avec ses bijoux, son vin, sa gastronomie, sa laine et ses machines des plus innovantes. Le prochain pays visité fut la Belgique avec de drôles de petits appareils, puis l'Autriche et ses paysages magnifiques. Harry resta quelques instants accrochés à un tableau d'un couché de soleil laissant miroiter la neige des montagnes. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, tout en rigolant des objets assez étranges qu'ils voyaient et finirent par s'arrêter dans la cours de l'Est. Ils reprirent leur souffle après n'avoir pu s'arrêter de rire à la vision d'un petit objet en fer dont le bout était séparé en deux petites boules…très pratique d'après les dires de Drago.

Ils recommencèrent leur découverte avec les USA. Dray resta planté un long moment devant un drôle de petit cylindre, fait d'un noyau en carton et de papier détachable autour. Le papier hygiénique était né récemment... Harry rigola légèrement devant l'invention qui allait révolutionner le monde selon Drago. Puis ce fut au tour de la Russie. Le stand était illuminé grâce aux chants traditionnels et aux costumes colorés que les exposants portaient. Drago et Harry traversèrent l'entrée Est pour se retrouver dans les pays slaves. Puis ce fut le tour de la Chine. Harry très impressionné par la calligraphie parla longuement avec un vieil chinois dont l'anglais était très coupé et approximatif. Il ne put s'empêcher de toucher les statues de jade, la soie, les coupes et assiettes en porcelaine. Drago dut le tirer par la manche pour qu'ils aillent regarder la Suisse et ses montres, plus impressionnantes les unes des autres. Ils continuèrent un instant par l'Egypte et ses représentations des pyramides, de sarcophages et d'obélisques, puis par l'Espagne et ses danseuses alléchantes et enfin l'Italie avec un piano de dernière génération dont Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la finesse et la délicatesse. Ils finirent enfin à nouveau par une touche orientale avec la Tunisie. En revenant vers la fontaine centrale, Drago rigolait devant les milliers d'étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Bien que celui-ci ne se soit pas réellement intéressé par les machines et matières premières, il avait fait le pleins de souvenirs concernant l'art et bien des images resteraient gravées dans sa mémoire.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement à nouveau devant la fontaine de cristal. Deux bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées. Les deux amis se regardèrent un moment avant que l'estomac du blond ne se manifeste. Ayant repéré un stand plus loin de restauration, Malfoy quitta son ami - qui n'avait pas faim - lui disant qu'il le retrouverait plus tard. Harry se retrouva alors seul, à côté de la gigantesque et imposante fontaine. Il eut un petit soupir en regardant à nouveau le dôme de verre. L'ingénieur avait dû faire preuve de beaucoup d'ingéniosité...

_" Vous admirez ?"_

Surpris, Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par Lord Riddle. L'homme, tenait dans sa main droite sa canne et arborait un rictus…Qui aurait pu être qualifié de sourire par quelqu'un de … positif. Harry remarqua un instant plus tard qu'il était seul.

_" Oui my Lord, je ne suis peut-être pas doué pour tout ce qui est industrie & économie, mais je trouve ce hall magnifique. La complexité de la structure, les immenses plaques de verres. Tout cet art ne peut que me charmer…"_

_" C'est un de mes amis, Joseph Paxton qui a - en partie je vous l'accorde - conçu ces plans."_ raconta simplement l'homme comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

_" Oh…C'est un fantastique travail…"_

_" Je trouve aussi, personnellement, que c'est une réussite."_

Il y eut un silence où Harry parut bien gêné. Un groupe de charmantes jeunes femmes passa à côté d'eux. Elles étaient toutes revêtues d'ensemble très chics et à la mode.

_" Puis-je vous accompagner un bout de chemin ?"_ questionna le Lord.

_" Bien sur, avec joie."_ répondit Harry, la voix tout de même incertaine.

Ils allèrent donc du côté gauche, cette fois, pour regarder la partie de l'Angleterre et de ses colonies. Ce fut une entrée en matière tout de suite fructueuse pour Harry car le premier thème fut les beaux-arts. Là, étaient exposés des tableaux d'Egg, Wilkie, Hunt et bien d'autres….Mais aussi de peintres inconnus aborigènes. Quelques gravures montrant les expéditions à travers le monde étaient affichées glorieusement. Ils délaissèrent les Beaux-Arts pour les machines à vapeur. Un grand bruit et assourdissant bruit était émie constamment, surement pour montrer la magnificence des machines. Mais Harry en partit bien vite, prétextant un début de migraine. Le Lord le suivit, ne faisant aucune réflexion. Il traversèrent ensuite la cours Ouest, où des enfants jouaient autour de statues et machines diverses. Le Lord pesta contre ses "marmots" qui ne devraient pas être seuls et faire n'importe quoi. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'humeur de son "compagnon" de route et cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui n'esquissa aucun commentaire. Ils revinrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment auprès des objets manufacturés. Là, étaient aussi exposés des objets faits mains dans les colonies. Puis ils admirèrent les voitures. Il y en avait de toutes sortes et de toutes les tailles. Harry, avec le sourire, tournoyait entre les plus richement décorés et disait que plus tard, il en aurait une comme cela. Le Lord lui dit alors avec un rictus espiègle qu'il devait d'abord travailler pour cela et ce fut comme une douche froide pour Harry. Il redevint sérieux et passa au stand suivant…Oui, il était légèrement froissé.

Le thème suivant fut les tissus. Il y en avait autant qu'en Turquie et en Chine. De toutes les sortes, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles. Les doigts du jeune homme effleurèrent les pièces de choix. Ils passèrent au sujet suivant qui était l'ameublement. Là encore, les meubles artisanaux étrangers étaient les plus beaux, même en comparaison avec ceux très finement sculptés par les anglais. Après avoir admiré un certain temps une commode plaquée d'or, Harry se redressa essayant de trouver du regard le Lord. Mais celui-ci n'était plus là. Perdu et en même temps furieux d'avoir été oublié, Harry entreprit de le chercher. Il le retrouva quelques mètres plus loin, discutant "joyeusement" avec le groupe de jeunes dames qu'ils avaient croisés précédemment.

Le Lord semblait dans son élément, flattant certaines jeunes femmes sur leur finesse d'esprit ou encore beauté. Celles-ci rougissaient aux compliments et entreprenaient un rapprochement physique avec lui. Plutôt dégoûté de cette image, Harry se détourna pour continuer, furieux et seul, sa route vers la salle du Moyen-Age. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, mais il se sentait vexé et perturbé. Autant du comportement du Lord que le sien. Il se traita intérieurement d'idiot fini. S'il commençait à réagir comme un amoureux transit au moindre frasque du Lord, il ne s'en sortirai pas…Il releva soudainement la tête…Que venait-il de penser ? Amoureux transit ? Non, c'était faux. Drago ne pouvait avoir raison. Le Lord ne l'intéressait aucunement. Et c'était surement réciproque. Avec un soupir, il continua son chemin, ses pensées étant de plus en plus moroses. Le trône d'un Roi du XVe siècle était exposé. Harry s'arrêta alors pour le regarder plus attentivement. Mais il savait que c'était surtout pour essayer de se reconcentrer sur l'exposition. Soudain, une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

"_ Ah Harry, pourquoi êtes-vous parti sans me dire un mot ?"_ demanda le Lord.

_" Je pensais - vu votre air - que vous étiez mieux en leur compagnie qu'avec moi…Je ne voulais pas vous déranger…"_ répondit sèchement le brun en se dégageant de la poigne ferme du Lord. D'ailleurs celui-ci parut, le temps d'une semi-seconde, plutôt surpris.

_" Allons Harry…J'apprécie cent fois plus votre compagnie que celle de ces jeunes dames…"_

_" J'aurais juré que non…"_ fit Harry en continuant son chemin et en ignorant délibérément le Lord

_" Allons…Harry…Ce ne sont que des donzelles qui ont besoin de se pavaner pour montrer leurs atouts et se rassurer sur leurs capacités à flirter"_

Harry se retourna pour regarder le Lord, passablement étonné par ses paroles qu'il avait dit, sans aucune intonation dans la voix.

_" Désolé…je croyais que…" _commença le brun.

_" Vous croyez mal Potter…"_

Harry baissa la tête, honteux. Il s'était emporté - pour rien - et savait que le Lord avait raison. Mais ce dernier avait plutôt essayé de le rassurer, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'essayait pas de se justifier. En tout cas, c'est ce que ce fit croire Harry. Mais le ton du Lord lorsque celui-ci prononça son nom avait été bien plus terrifiant que tout autre chose…Il avait à nouveau prononcé son nom… Et non son prénom. La voix de l'homme le sortit de ses pensées.

_" Passons, êtes-vous déjà allé voir les pierreries ?"_

_" Non Monsieur…" _hésita le brun.

_" Alors allons-y…"_

Il lui attrapa le poignet et l'emmena vers le fond du bâtiment. Passant entre les stands, ils arrivèrent devant des bibliothèques vitrées, exposants des bijoux et pierreries de toutes les couleurs. Du diamant blanc, jaune et rouge, en passant par le rubis et le saphir, toutes les sortes de pierres étaient représentées. Harry s'arrêta devant une bague en argent surmontée d'un émeraude. Le minéral était sculpté en losange et avait gravé dedans, un petit serpent se mordant la queue. La petite étiquette indiquée qu'elle était originaire du Zimbabwe.

_" Je trouve ça magnifique…"_

Le Lord s'approcha par derrière et admira la bague.

_" En effet. C'est une jolie bague, et la pierre est très pure. Elle me rappelle la couleur de vos yeux…."_

Harry la tête baissée, rougit un instant. Puis il continua sa contemplation des autres pierres. Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent à la fin de l'exposition, ils retournèrent près de la fontaine en cristal, attendant les autres. Après quelques minutes de silence pesant, Harry entreprit une conversation.

_" J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez vous même des terres dans une colonie ?"_

_" C'est exacte…En Nouvelle-Zélande",_ répondit le Lord.

_" Je suis un peu surpris…Et excusez moi de vous posez autant de questions mais…"_

_" Allez-y, je serai heureux d'y répondre…" ,_ le coupa-t-il.

_" Je me demandais comment vous étiez venue l'idée d'investir dans cette branche pourtant si instable…"_

_" Bonne question Mr. Potter…Je dois vous avouer que je suis touche à tout…Et ce commerce était nouveau et florissant…Ce qui est très attrayant et je ne me suis pas retenu d'y investir. Et je ne le regrette pas du tout. J'ai beaucoup voyagé et beaucoup appris des autres cultures. J'ai vu des choses inimaginables. Magnifiques. Immenses…Des choses dont vous n'avez même pas conscience"._

En disant cela, ses yeux s'étaient ombragés l'espace d'une seconde. Harry quand à lui, admira en secret l'homme. Il aurait tellement aimé, lui aussi, voyager ainsi.

_" Je vois…Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir voyagé…"_

_" Oui, si l'on veut"_, répondit-il dans un soupir…_"Je ne voulais pas rester ici, dans cette image que les hommes se forgent pour plaire…Alors, dès ma majorité, je suis parti à l'aventure avec presque rien en poche…Et en 7 ans (2), je me suis forgé un Empire."_

Harry sourit. Il était vrai que l'Empire que s'était crée le Lord était 'mondial'. Il voulut répondre mais fut coupé par un Drago des plus excité. Il lui demanda où il était passé, qu'il l'avait longuement cherché, fait l'exposition en long et en large en vain mais se rendit bien vite compte qu'Harry était - encore une fois ! - seul avec le Lord. Esquissant un sourire malicieux, il commença à donner des petits coups de coudes à son ami pour lui signifier qu'il avait "tout" compris. Ce dernier rougissait et se disait que son ami était parfois bien bête. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lord Malfoy et Mr. Snape arrivèrent, le sourire aux lèvres pour le premier, l'air moins taciturne pour le second. Ils échangèrent un regard avec Lord Riddle et toute la troupe s'ébranla pour partir. Ils avaient été là au moins pendant 5 bonnes heures et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

Le trajet du retour se fit sous les commentaires des adultes. Mais Harry lui, n'en faisait aucun. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison. L'hôte proposa à ses invités de se rafraichir puis de le rejoindre en bas pour le dîner dans une heure. Tous acquiescèrent, heureux d'aller se reposer un instant. Le Lord et Harry montèrent ensemble.

_" L'exposition vous a-t-elle plu ?"_

_" Oui Monsieur…Beaucoup…"_

Le Lord hocha la tête puis, d'un commun accord, ils se séparèrent sur le palier de leurs appartements. Avant de franchir la porte, Harry se retourna vivement.

_" My Lord…Merci…"_

Un léger rictus apparut sur les lèvres du Lord, qui acquiesça avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Harry, avec un soupir, en fit autant. Il s'écroula sur le lit somptueux avant de fermer les yeux quelques instants. Le sommeil le tira bien vite dans les bras de Morphée, et celui-ci prit un malin plaisir à affubler son hôte de rêves étranges, cernés de deux yeux grenats. Il se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard, en sursaut. Voyant qu'il était en retard, il se hâta de prendre une douche.

**OoOoO**

_"Ah vous voilà…."_

La voix de Mr. Snape résonna froidement entre les murs de la salle à manger. Harry baissa la tête, en voyant que tout le monde était déjà là.

_" Excusez-moi, je m'étais assoupi"_, minauda celui-ci

_" Harry, viens t'asseoir"_, appela son meilleur ami.

Le repas se déroula encore une fois sans accroche et les mets étaient des plus délicieux. Après le dessert, Harry pris congé, comme lors de la soirée précédente, et monta rapidement dans ses appartements.

Une fois dans la chambre, il ouvrit la porte fenêtre et s'accouda à la rambarde. Dérivant son regard vers la droite, il aperçut le balcon du Lord. Vide. Soupirant doucement, il essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'attendait pas celui-ci. Mais il devait avouer que leur rencontre lors de la dernière soirée lui avait bien plu. Après avoir observé un long moment les étoiles, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour rentrer lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sur le balcon d'à côté. Le Lord y était, fumant son éternelle cigarette…Sauf que cette fois-ci, ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui.

_" Vous ne dormez pas encore ?"_

_" Non…My Lord."_

_"Hum…"_

Il y eut un silence. Pas de ces silences pesant qui vous tordent l'estomac. Non, celui-ci était agréable, comme si les deux êtres communiquaient silencieusement.

_" Demain, vous plairait-il de vous promener dans Londres avec moi ? Je suis sur que vous mourrez d'envie d'aller faire du... "shopping"."_

Sa voix résonna dans la nuit noire, faisant légèrement sursauter Harry. Celui-ci s'empressa de répondre que oui et que ce serait un honneur que d'y aller avec lui.

_"Bien…"_

Voyant que la cigarette du Lord ne tarderait pas à finir, Harry voulut trouver un sujet pour prolonger la conversation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais malgré la réputation de l'homme et son air froid, Harry appréciait parler avec lui. Il savait que le Lord avait…un cœur, même si celui-ci était enfoui profondément et invisible à beaucoup de personnes. De plus, les images de la journée venaient le hanter à nouveau. En effet, cette promiscuité avec le Lord, ses réflexions, ce tout était favorable à ce retour... Il devait avouer que l'homme l'avait chamboulé et ce, plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas le Lord se retourner et ouvrir la fenêtre.

_"Allez dormir…Ne tardez pas trop. Nous partirons demain après le petit-déjeuner."_

Harry ouvrit la bouche, voulant répondre mais le Lord le devança.

_"Bonne nuit Harry…"_

La porte se referma derrière l'homme en noir dans un léger bruissement.

_" Bonne nuit..."_

* * *

Notes :

(1) Dans la réalité, "L'exposition Universelle" a été en 1851 à Londres, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, la date a été changé…C'est tellement pratique d'être auteur…On peut faire plein de choses ;D

(2) La majorité à cette époque en Angleterre est de 21 ans.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Entre douleur et surprise

**_Chapitre 5 _****_:_**** Entre douleur et surprise**

_Londres, Résidence Riddle._

Harry se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube. En effet, il n'avait guère beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là. Il pensait que la cause était surement due à sa précédente journée bien remplie, ou encore au repas du soir qui n'était pas passé. Mais au fond de lui, il savait très bien que sa somnolence était la conséquence de l'excitation ressentie au vu de sa prochaine sortie avec le Lord…Et il espérait grandement être seul avec lui. Harry prit donc son temps pour faire sa toilette, et choisit consciencieusement ses vêtements. Alors qu'il regardait son reflet dans la glace en tenant devant lui un complet de couleur beige et un autre noir, alternant successivement les deux costumes, il se demanda lequel plairait le plus au Lord…Après quelques secondes, il éclata de rire devant sa propre bêtise. Il ressemblait, à cet instant, à ces jeunes filles toutes excitées à la vue de leur premier rendez-vous amoureux. Ce que n'était pas le sien.

Harry descendit un peu plus tard, ayant finalement choisi un costume d'un brun chocolat, contrastant magnifiquement avec ses yeux émeraudes. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger, le Lord était déjà attablé, une tasse fumante de café posée devant lui, laissant échapper un doux arôme. Severus Snape et Drago étaient eux aussi, déjà là.

_" Ah vous voilà. Venez prendre votre petit-déjeuner."_

Il lui intima en silence de pendre place à ses côtés, ce que le jeune homme fit.

_"Voulez-vous du café ?"_

Harry regarda le Lord, avec un air abasourdit.

_"Du…café mon Lord ?"_

_" Oui…"_

_"Je n'en ai encore jamais goûté…"_

_"Ah..certes…La coutume d'en boire régulièrement n'est pas encore excessivement répandue. J'ai une plantation sur les terres de ma colonie. Goûtez…"_

Le Lord lui tendit sa tasse. Curieux et très surpris par ce geste, les autres spectateurs arrêtèrent leurs activités afin d'observer ce qui allait se passer. Harry prit la tasse, les mains légèrement tremblotantes et la porta à ses lèvres. Le léger goût amer laissa après son rapide passage, une sensation de douceur inconnue pour lui. Il reposa la tasse, ne voulant pas abuser de la générosité de son hôte.

_"Alors ?"_ demanda le Lord.

_"Je…prendrais bien une tasse…"_

_"Parfait…Alceto, rapportez une tasse pour le jeune homme"_.

Le serviteur s'inclina avant de partir vers les cuisines. Harry se servit un peu à manger pendant que le Lord reprenait son journal en main, afin de terminer de le lire. Alors qu'une tasse fumante faisait son apparition devant le jeune homme, la voix du Seigneur des lieux s'éleva, brisant le silence.

_"Ah…Monsieur Potter. Drago viendra avec nous ce matin. Severus, quant à lui, nous accompagnera un bout de chemin."_

Harry acquiesça en silence, esquissant un sourire à son meilleur ami. Il était heureux que celui-ci vienne. Malgré tout, il eut l'espace d'un instant le ventre noué.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la berline s'arrêta devant la principale rue marchande de Londres. De part et d'autre de cette voie s'élevait des bâtiments proposant toute sorte de commerces. Harry et Drago étaient un peu en avant par rapport au Lord et à Snape. Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci les quitta, prétextant un rendez-vous important. Le jeune brun sourit alors à son bienfaiteur lorsqu'il les rejoignit. Harry pouvait clairement dire qu'il était à cet instant, l'un des hommes les plus heureux au monde. En effet, il était entrain de se promener le long d'une rue, très agréable, aux côtés de son meilleur ami et d'un homme plus que respectable.

Soudain, quelqu'un les hélât ce qui fit se retourner les trois hommes. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et un homme à la carrure imposante s'approchèrent d'eux.

"_ Pansy ! Théodore ! Quelle surprise ! Que faites-vous là?"_ demanda tout excité Drago.

_"Nous parcourions le beau monde de Londres mon ami, et c'est une joie de te revoir. Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?"_

Harry répondit positivement à Pansy, pendant que Nott présentait ses respects au Lord. Ils discutèrent un moment avant que celui-ci ne les quitte.

_"Restez un peu entre vous. Je vais en profiter pour traiter quelques affaires pressantes. Je viendrais vous chercher vers quatre heures, ici même…N'oubliez pas."_

Après un dernier coup d'œil à Harry, le Lord partit de sa démarche impériale. Le jeune brun fut plus que déçu. Lui qui croyait pouvoir passer une journée avec le Lord, voyait cette réjouissance s'échapper d'entre ses doigts sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque Drago l'interpella pour lui demander si tout allait bien, ce fut avec un sourire crispé qu'il lui répondit positivement. Les quatre jeunes personnes continuèrent alors leur route ensemble. Drago était entouré d'amis le taquinant, Harry légèrement en retrait. Il ne se sentait pas l'âme de plaisanter avec eux. Ce fut ainsi pendant plus d'une heure. En effet les jeunes gens entraient dans les boutiques de grands couturiers, essayaient, commandaient et repartaient. Harry suivant juste, leur adressant des faux sourires lorsqu'ils le faisaient participer en lui demandant son avis.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au Lord. C'est à cet instant précis, lors de sa cogitation intérieur, qu'il comprit qu'il s'était réellement attaché à Tom Riddle, et ce, plus qu'il ne le faudrait et même voudrait.

Lorsque soudain, le groupe d'adolescents rencontra quelques Ladies, connaissances de Pansy. Celles-ci leurs demandèrent si le Lord les accompagnait. Drago répondit chaleureusement que c'était le cas mais qu'il était occupé ailleurs pour l'instant et que si elles souhaitaient le voir, elles n'avaient qu'à passer les quelques heures restantes avec eux. Celles-ci acceptèrent tout en gloussant, argumentant que ce n'était "pas tous les jours qu'elles pouvaient passer un peu de temps en compagnie de si beaux jeunes hommes". Elles s'élancèrent alors sur leur sujet préféré, c'est à dire le Lord qu'elles trouvaient des plus "impressionnant et séduisant". S'en suivit une liste de qualificatifs des plus agréables en sa faveur.

Harry, quant à lui, commençait à sentir sa tête tourner. Était-ce toutes ces paroles niaises ? Ou était-il juste souffrant ? Finalement, il les abandonna prétextant vouloir se reposer, leur certifiant qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Après cela, il se dirigea vers quelques rues inconnues avant d'arriver aux abords d'un petit parc, tout à fait ravissant. Il s'assit alors sur un des bancs et laissa mollement retomber sa tête en arrière en soupirant. Il appréciait le vent frais qui lui fouettait légèrement le visage. Il resta ainsi, quelques instants…Ses pensées vagabondèrent, l'emmenant vers des paysages lointains, parsemés de prairies verdoyantes et de montagnes dignes des plus grandes peintures. Il aimait rêver, pouvant ainsi s'échapper d'un monde régit par trop de lois et qui lui demandait tellement d'efforts d'adaptation.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la lumière du jour était plus tamisée. Le soleil était-il entrain de se coucher ? Était-il resté un si long moment ici, sur ce banc ? S'était-il assoupi ? Harry se leva alors d'un bond, réalisant qu'il était en retard. Il sortit du parc et commença à se diriger vers une ruelle au hasard. Oui, il était bien venu de là…Il reconnaissait l'enseigne du poissonnier. Il tourna aux abords des différentes rues, faisant confiance à son instinct. Mais après une demi-heure de marche acharnée, il dut se rendre compte de l'évidence. Il s'était perdu.

Soupirant, il s'accouda contre un pan de mur. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne connaissait en aucun point Londres. Peut-être que s'il demandait son chemin…Après tout, le Lord était bien connu…n'est-ce pas…?

_"Excusez-moi…"_

Harry se retourna en sursautant. Son cœur avait raté un battement par surprise. Un homme de haute carrure se tenait devant lui. Vêtu à la dernière mode de Londres, c'est à dire, d'une redingote en velours noir et d'un chapeau haut de forme qui laissait échapper quelques longues mèches noires sur sa nuque. Il avait tout l'air d'un gentilhomme. Un cicatrice fendait pourtant son arcade gauche lui donnant un air d'aventurier.

_"Vous allez bien ?"_

_"Oui, merci monsieur…"_

_"Très bien, si vous le dites…"_

Alors que l'homme se retournait pour s'en aller, Harry l'interpella.

_"Excusez-moi. Je ne suis pas familier de Londres et je cherche la demeure de Lord Riddle. Par hasard…sauriez-vous…où…"_

_"Seriez-vous perdu jeune homme ?"_

L'homme lui adressa un sourire franc, non moqueur. Ses grands yeux bruns, rieurs, l'interpellèrent. Ils lui rappelaient quelque chose... Ou était-ce quelqu'un ? Gêné, Harry détourna les yeux en acquiesçant.

_"Vous avez de la chance, je connais... bien... le Lord. J'ai ma berline à quelques rues d'ici. M'accompagnez-vous ?"_

_"Oui bien-sur…merci…"_

En effet, quelques rues plus loin, une berline noire frappée d'armoiries barrées attendait. Un laquais leur ouvrit la portière, les aidant à monter. Le maître dicta le nom de "Tom Riddle", et le serviteur s'inclina bien bas, avant de disparaître. Une secousse, et la voiture était partie.

_"Alors ainsi, vous séjournez chez Lord Riddle. Étonnant... Est-ce que tout se passe bien ?_", demanda l'homme, brisant le silence.

_"Oui merci. Lord Riddle est vraiment un gentilhomme des plus respectable."_

_"Avec un caractère tout de même bien trempé…"_

_"C'est…Ce qui fait son charme, ne croyez-vous pas ?"_

L'homme sourit à cette phrase.

_"Mais j'allais oublier la bienséance. Veuillez m'excuser, je me présente. Régulus Black."_

Harry écarquilla les yeux plus que surpris. Black ? Etait-il de la famille de son parrain, Sirius Black ? Pourtant il n'en avait jamais entendu parlé. Etait-ce un parent éloigné ? Ou avait-il été renié ? Cela expliquerait les armoiries barrées présentes sur la portière. Essayant de ne rien laisser transparaitre, il prononça son nom afin de voir sa réaction.

_"Potter, Harry Potter monsieur."_

_"Enchanté Monsieur Potter…Ah ! Nous y voilà déjà."_

L'homme ne semblait pas le connaître, ou en tout cas faisait tout comme. Voilà une rencontre bien étonnante. Il en toucherait deux mots à son parrain. Soudain, la berline s'arrêta devant le porche de la demeure Riddle, alors que la grande porte de cette dernière s'ouvrait. En sortit une furie qui sauta sur le pauvre Harry qui venait tout juste de descendre de voiture.

_"Harry ! Nous nous inquiétons ! Le Lord est parti à ta recherche, il est furieux…"_ débita d'une seule traite Drago.

_"Désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé et me suis perdu. Heureusement, Monsieur Black m'a gentiment aidé."_ dit Harry, tout en se tournant vers son "sauveur".

_"Black ?"_

Drago se détacha d'Harry avec une moue suspecte et observa l'homme derrière son meilleur ami.

_"Bonjour Drago…"_

_"Régulus…Cela faisait longtemps."_

Le ton avec lequel Drago répondit contrasta totalement de celui qu'employa le dénommé Régulus. En effet, il avait prononcé son nom très froidement, tout en arborant cet air hautain qu'avait tout Malfoy respectable. Soudain il se rappela... « Régulus », n'était-ce pas son cousin ? Et si c'était le cas, alors il était le frère de Sirius. Mais pourquoi personne n'en avait fait cas avant ?... Tout cela était bizarre.

_" En Effet !_" s'écria Régulus, avec un sourire, ne se formalisant pas du ton du plus jeune.

_" Harry !"_

Celui-ci se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le Lord sautant de son cheval. Un air furieux était peint sur son visage.

_" Monsieur…"_

_"_ Où_ étiez-vous passé ? Nous nous faisions du souci."_

Sa voix était froide et claquante. Harry, quant à lui, détourna le regard, baissant un peu les yeux.

_" J'en suis désolé monsieur"._

Un soupir se fit entendre. Puis les deux adultes se toisèrent un long moment, suspicieux, avant de se saluer.

_" Black…"_, dit froidement le Lord.

_« Tom…C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir... »_

Surpris, Harry releva les yeux et observa l'affrontement. L'homme avait utilisé le prénom de Riddle, ce qui signifiait une grande proximité, même s'ils ne semblaient pas s'aimer.

_« C'est moi qui ai ramené Monsieur Potter. La prochaine fois, fais attention à ne pas égarer tes brebis…Ne sait-on jamais. »_ repris Black.

_" Merci de ton conseil, mais je m'en passerai. Bonne soirée."_

_" C'est cela. Monsieur Potter, à une prochaine, dû moins, je l'espère…"_

Le Lord attrapa vivement le bras d'Harry, ne pouvant lui permettre de répondre. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de voir Mr. Black sourire et monter dans sa berline, avant d'être emmené et enfermé dans une pièce de la demeure.

_" Harry..Bon sang, que s'est-il passé ?"_

_" Je me suis assoupi et perdu, Monsieur…"_

_" Ce n'est pas très avisé de monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu…Vous avez eu de la chance de tomber sur Black. Enfin chance, je mesure mes mots. Et puis, pourquoi avoir quitté le groupe ? Surtout si vous ne connaissez pas Londres et n'êtes pas suffisamment doué pour revenir sur vos pas…."_

Au fur et à mesure du discours du Lord, les larmes montaient aux yeux d'Harry.

"_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Ai-je perturbé votre petite paix intérieur ? Vous êtes bien trop sensible et naïf Potter."_ argumenta froidement le Lord.

Le jeune brun ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner le regard. Décidément. Un silence pesant s'installa où Harry n'entendit que le soupir du Lord. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il commença alors :

_" Je vous signale que c'est vous qui nous avez abandonné. Si vous aviez tenu vos promesses, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé."_

Les mots étaient sortis seuls, tel un flot. Les yeux du Lord le dardèrent.

_" Pardon ?"_, demanda le Seigneur, éberlué par la réponse, un tantinet en colère. Jamais. Oh grand damne, jamais on oserait lui parler ainsi.

_" N'était-ce pas vous qui m'aviez promis de passer la journée à vos côtés ? Mais dans un certain sens, je vous comprends, qui voudrait rester auprès de moi ? Ma conversation est inintéressante, je n'ai pas énormément de culture politique et ne connais pas les Grandes Règles de sociabilité de Londres…alors je…"_

_" Harry…Vous vous méprenez totalement. Vous avez mal interprété mes paroles."_

Le ton, bien que froid et sec, était teinté de quiétude. Le jeune homme se calma alors. Voilà qui était surprenant. Se sentant presque coupable, Harry s'excusa auprès du Lord et de son ami qui avait regardé l'altercation, les yeux grands ouverts.

Puis il s'inclina et sans un mot de plus, monta les marches de l'escalier en direction de sa chambre sous les yeux surpris des deux personnes. Alors qu'il venait à peine de fermer la porte de son refuge, un petit bruit se fit entendre sur le bois dur. Quelqu'un toquait.

_« Quoi encore ? »_ souffla légèrement et silencieusement le jeune.

_" Harry…laissez-moi entrer…"_

La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, et c'est un Harry la tête baissé, honteux, mais malgré tout surpris qui apparut. Le Lord poussa légèrement la porte avant de s'engouffrer dans la petite pièce, uniquement éclairée par une chandelle.

_" Allons, séchez vos larmes…"_

Harry darda son regard sur le Lord. Il se moquait de lui ! Puis soupirant, il s'installa sur son lit, bien en face du Lord qui était resté devant la porte.

_" Je m'excuse Monsieur"_, murmura Harry.

_" Pourquoi ?"_

_" Pour vous avoir inquiété, et accusé injustement. Je vous ai parlé avec irrespect alors que vous m'accueillez chez vous. De plus, je ne me comporte pas comme un homme devrait… J'ai bien peur que vous ayez raison... Je suis un incapable bien trop sensible."_

Harry marmonna cela en regardant ses pieds. Le Lord qui s'était rapproché pendant le discours, lui releva le menton avant d'esquisser un petit rictus.

_" Ce n'est rien Harry, je pense que je peux comprendre votre état. Qui est d'ailleurs basé sur un malentendu…"_

Un petit hochement de tête approuva les dires de l'homme.

_" Vouliez-vous tellement passer votre journée avec moi ?"_ demanda-t-il d'une manière doucereuse.

_" Je…"_

Les yeux noirs de Tom brillaient d'une lueur inconnue pour Harry. Ce dernier jurerait presque qu'il avait entraperçut ce reflet carmin si caractéristique de ses yeux. Gêné et rougissant, il ne répondit pas.

_" Venez"_

Harry se sentit alors attiré contre un corps ferme. Avant de pouvoir comprendre quoi que ce soit, le plus âgé avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. Un baiser, chaste et intensément doux. Harry sentit alors son corps vibrer. Lorsque le Lord se retira de ce bref instant de partage, le brun aurait tout donné pour sentir encore une fois ce corps contre le sien.

_" Je vais y aller."_

Harry acquiesça. Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Il était encore sous le choc. Que venait de faire le Lord ? De l'embrasser ? Il ne rêvait pas ? Il l'avait bien touché ? Et son corps s'était bien embrasé d'un seul coup ? Mais est-ce que l'homme jouait avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il ne faisait que profiter de sa surprise ? Tout se bousculait dans la tête du jeune garçon, lorsqu'une phrase vint couper tout cela.

_" Bonne nuit…Harry."_

Les yeux encore écarquillés, il le regarda partir sans pouvoir émettre un seul son. Il aurait aimé le retenir. Lui demander, même lui crier qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Mais il n'y eut que le bruit de la forme se refermant après le passage du Lord qui lui répondit. L'atmosphère soudain s'alourdit.

Harry resta immobile plusieurs secondes, retenant son souffle. Non il n'y croyait pas. Il prit à peine le temps d'enlever ses vêtements, toujours sous le choc. Peu à peu, la douceur des lèvres de Riddle revenait à sa mémoire, comme un coup de marteau. S'allongeant il ferma les yeux et crispé, chercha le sommeil par tous les moyens afin d'oublier. Il savait que ce baiser aller jouer un rôle important dans le futur.

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain, alors qu'Harry paressait dans ses draps, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement dévoilant un Draco tout essoufflé. Le jeune brun se redressa et regarda son ami d'un air interrogateur.

_" Dray…?"_ demanda-t-il légèrement surpris.

_" Harry… Hier tu t'es envolé avec le Lord, sans rien me dire. Je me suis inquiété !"_

_" Ah…"_

Le petit sourire d'Harry, qui avait commencé à naître sur ses lèvres, s'évanouit immédiatement alors qu'il repensait aux évènements de la soirée précédente qui avait été des plus étrange. Beaucoup de sentiments avaient traversé le jeune homme. De la tristesse au plaisir, en passant par la colère et la détresse. S'asseyant sur son lit, il contempla les plis du drap. Ayant très mal dormi, il passa une main lasse dans sa nuque.

Son ami venait de s'asseoir au bord de son lit, non sans avoir jeté un regard aux vêtements éparpillés au sol.

_" Que s'est-il passé ?"_

_" Rien… Rien… "_

_" Harry…je connais cet air…Raconte-moi tout."_

_" Drago… "_ commença Harry, un air angoissé sur le visage.

Son ami le regardait avec un air inquiet et les yeux brillants. Harry ne put retenir un soupir. Drago n'hésita alors pas une seconde et l'enlaça afin de le réconforter. Il voyait quand quelque chose n'allait pas chez Harry. Et là, c'était le cas.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu une telle complicité avec son meilleure ami…En faite depuis qu'il résidait à Londres. Les gens l'entourant le changeaient-ils tellement ?

_" On va dire que j'étais assez remonté contre le Lord… On s'est expliqué…Et… Il m'a embrassé."_

Un silence s'en suivit. Drago avait l'air estomaqué par ce qu'il entendait.

_" Eh bien…En effet…C'est assez… Inattendu."_

_" Je sais…"_

_" Et moi qui pensait qu'il était inaccessible…"_

_" Oui…Mais peut-être que…"_

_" N'espère pas trop,_ coupa Drago_, c'est un homme froid, qui utilise son entourage comme des pions sur un échiquier. Je l'admire, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il joue avec toi pour après te rejeter."_

_" C'est gentil et prévenant de ta part…Mais tu sais, je crois que je le savais déjà."_

_" En tout cas, fais juste attention… Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre pour de telles stupidités. Sache que s'il te fait du mal, il le payera et surement de sa vie. Foi de Malfoy !"_

Harry rigola légèrement en entendant les paroles de son ami et se redressa afin d'être en face de lui.

_" Tu parles comme si l'on était en couple et d'un ton bien trop formel à mon goût"_, rigola le brun.

Les deux jeunes esquissèrent des sourires un instant avant de redevenir sérieux. Drago posa alors une main sur l'épaule de son ami afin d'attirer son attention.

_" Fais quand même attention à toi. Tu es une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi."_

_" Oui, promis."_

Le blond acquiesça tout en gardant son regard pensif.

_" Ne t'inquiètes pas Dray…"_

_" Oui…"_

_" Bon…Je vais prendre ma douche…"_

_" D'accord. Retrouvons-nous dans le salon plus tard."_

_" C'est entendu."_

Drago se leva et partit dans un froissement de tissu. Une fois seul, le jeune homme soupira. Son ami était gentil et protecteur, mais presque pire qu'une mère poule. Bien qu'il ait toujours apprécié ce petit côté. En effet, cela lui faisait du bien de se sentir estimé. Harry esquissa un sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bains. Après une conversation sérieuse avec Drago, il se sentait toujours revigoré. C'était étonnant et comme un besoin.

L'eau tiède lui procura un bonheur extrême, réveillant et préparant doucement ses muscles pour la journée qu'il allait affronter. L'esquisse du baiser de la soirée précédente lui revint en mémoire tel un boomerang. Bon Dieu, cela n'avait été qu'un effleurement, qu'une caresse, et pourtant, rien que le souvenir mettait en émoi Harry. Les yeux noirs de Tom, sa carrure imposante, son corps tellement attirant… Voyant où ces émotions le menaient, Harry mit à fond l'eau froide avant de sortir de la douche, quelques secondes plus tard.

Enroulant une serviette autour de la taille, il s'observa à travers le miroir. Comparé au Lord, lui était plus petit et chétif, et son visage androgyne ne faisait qu'accentuer sa féminité. Soupirant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Attirait-il le Lord ? Haussant les épaules, il ouvrit la porte, afin de chercher des habits qui étaient dans la chambre.

_" Oh…"_

La voix grave résonna telle un gong dans la chambre. Harry se retourna et vit l'objet de ses fantasmes en face de lui, le reluquant avec un rictus des plus étrange.

_" My Lord… Je ne savais pas que…"_

_" Harry, j'étais venu vous chercher, mais je peux repasser une fois que vous… serez dans une tenue plus... Disons, adéquate."_

_" Je… Oui…"_

Le Lord hocha de la tête, mais ne bougea pas pour autant de son poste d'observation.

_" Il y a un problème ?"_ demanda Harry sur la défensive. Il n'aimait pas être observé ainsi, en infériorité, surtout après ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Riddle ancra ses yeux dans ceux verts de son conjoint. Harry aurait pu jurer à cet instant qu'ils n'étaient plus uniquement noirs, mais qu'il y résidait une touche de carmin. Happé par cette profondeur, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas que le plus vieux s'était rapproché. La main venant caresser ses cheveux le sortit de sa torpeur.

_" Harry…"_

La voix rauque et chaude sonna aux oreilles d'Harry telle une douce mélodie érotique mais aussi comme une douche froide. Il fit alors mine de s'éloigner mais le Lord le retint par le bras. Son souffle s'accéléra alors qu'il voyait approcher deux lèvres pulpeuses vers les siennes. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien, ni du corps se plaquant contre lui, ni de la main venant se poser sur le creux de ses reins, sauf peut-être le souffle chaud caressant ses lèvres. Fermant les yeux, il attendit le contact.

_"Je devrais y aller."_

Sous le choc, Harry recula de quelques pas, baissant la tête, n'osant affronter son regard. Le Lord s'était, quant à lui, dirigé vers la porte, et la tenait déjà ouverte.

_" Dépêchez-vous, je vous attends… J'ai… Une surprise."_

Harry ne répondit pas. Durant la nuit, il avait rêvé de ce baiser tant de fois, qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qui venait de se passer. Avait-il encore une fois joué avec ses sentiments ? La porte fermée, il se laissa glisser contre le lit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait failli…se donner à lui sans aucune retenue, lui pourtant si pudique et ayant de l'appréhension envers cet homme…Et pourtant, celui-ci avait réussi à l'ensorceler. Il retint ses larmes comme il put, mais si Riddle continuait ainsi, à jouer avec lui, il allait craquer.

Lorsqu'Harry descendit dans la salle à manger, Drago y déjeunait déjà. Lui adressant un sourire, le blond l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés, avant de lui donner quelques tartines qu'il avait au préalable beurré.

_" Le Lord m'a donné l'ordre de te faire manger car il veut t'emmener quelque part…Juste toi…Et lui…"_

En disant cela, une certaine inquiétude se fit sentir dans la voix du blond. Harry redressa alors la tête et arbora un air surpris. Juste lui et le Lord ? Harry soupira, s'imaginant déjà le pire.

_" Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Il s'est encore passé quelque chose, non ?"_ demanda Drago.

Le blond le fixait intensément. Harry se demanda alors si son ami n'avait pas un don de voyance. En effet, celui-ci arrivait toujours à savoir les évènements de la vie d'Harry et ce qui le perturbait. Soupirant, Le brun enfourna un toast.

_" Rien…"_

L'héritier des Malfoys laissa tomber son couteau bruyamment sur la table.

_" Harry James Potter, je te connais ! On ne me la fait pas à moi…"_

Esquissant un sourire, Harry haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

_" Allez Harry !"_

_" Pas maintenant Dray, et surtout pas ici…"_

Le blond acquiesça, mais rajouta en chuchotant.

_" Donc il y a bien eu quelque chose... "_

_" Rien d'important ou de plus que ce que je ne t'ai déjà dit."_

Agacé et amusé à la fois de s'être fait prendre aussi facilement, Harry prit un toast et sortit de la salle. Ayant à peine refermé la porte, il s'attendit à ce qu'une voix s'élève de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, lui annonçant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement et qu'elle saurait de quoi il en retourne. Mais Drago resta silencieux, et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant.

Le blond quant à lui, était resté figé. Un sentiment étrange s'était immiscé en lui…Il avait peur pour son meilleur ami car il venait voir l'orage…Harry était trop inconscient et gentil pour le remarquer… Mais lui, l'avait bien vu.

**OoOoO**

Un cheval blanc et majestueux attendait patiemment devant les grilles de la maison, un valet serrant fermement les brides. Harry le dévisagea une seconde, trouvant l'animal magnifique, avant de voir un autre cheval s'avancer, noir cette fois-ci, et monté par un être bien connu. Le Lord lui adressa un rictus avant de descendre de selle.

_" Harry… Vous voilà voilà enfin !"_

L'interpellé esquissa un faux sourire, méfiant, avant d'observer les chevaux.

_" Oui…Nous allons aller dans le centre de Londres en cheval aujourd'hui…"_

_"En…cheval ?"_

_"Oui…Vous savez, n'est-ce pas…"_

Le jeune homme esquissa une petite moue. Bien sur qu'il savait monté, quelle question. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus était de savoir pourquoi le Lord se comportait ainsi avec lui. Il aurait eu l'envie de lui poser la question, mais laissa cela de côté. Ce que le Lord sembla aussi faire.

_"Le blanc est pour vous. Elle s'appelle Shamiah. "_

_"Shamiah ?"_

Le Lord acquiesça avant de lui indiquer de monter en selle. Harry se hissa sans difficultés et toisa l'homme. A cette hauteur, il était en égale avec le Lord, ce qui lui procura une sensation de bien-être même si celle-ci était vraiment mesquine.

_"Bien, en route…"_

Harry donna un coup de talon et la magnifique bête se mit en marche. Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'ils discutaient (ou plutôt que le Lord faisait la conversation tout seul), ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique qui affichait "Antiquités". Elle était située dans une petite rue sombre et inquiétante, « L'allée des embrumes ». Elle portait décidément bien son nom, pensa Harry.

Étant tout de même curieux, celui-ci descendit de cheval afin de suivre le Lord qui s'approchait déjà de l'entrée de la boutique en n'oubliant pas d'attacher son cheval. Cravache en main, le Lord s'avança et attendit qu'Harry le suive dans la boutique. Celle-ci sentait l'encens et l'ambre, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère lourde. Un homme, petit et trapu, vint tout de suite à leur rencontre, faisant de multiples courbettes devant eux qu'Harry trouva d'ailleurs forts ridicules.

_"Ah…MonSeigneur… Nous vous attendions…", _s'écria le petit être d'une voix nasillarde.

_"Queudver…Cherche donc ton... maître…"_

_"Bien…MonSeigneur."_

Apeuré par le ton froid et cassant de Riddle, le dénommé "Queudver" s'inclina encore une fois avant de s'éclipser dans l'arrière boutique. Harry se permit de regarder plus en détail l'endroit sombre. De multiples tableaux ayant surement une grande valeur étaient accrochés aux murs. Au dessous se trouvait de grandes commodes de tous âges ainsi que des objets divers éparpillés un peu partout. Harry se demandait à quoi servaient certains et fut surpris de voir une "vierge de fer" qui trônait dans un coin. Il ne voyait pas le Lord qui observait ses réactions avec attention. Un homme soudain s'avança vers eux. Il était grand et élancé. Deux yeux pétillants se posèrent sur le Lord, un demi-sourire étirant ses fines lèvres; puis son regard fut attiré vers Harry. Il s'inclina respectueusement.

_"Lord Riddle…Je suis extrêmement heureux de vous voir dans mon humble boutique."_

_"Croupton…Avez-vous ce que j'ai réservé ?"_

L'homme, non surpris par le ton abrupt de son interlocuteur, se tourna et commença à marcher vers l'arrière boutique.

_"Oui MonSeigneur…Suivez-moi"_

Le Lord acquiesça et entraina Harry avec lui, de moins en moins rassuré. Croupton leur souleva un épais rideau en velours vert émeraude afin de leur dégager le passage. Harry remarqua à ce moment son regard lubrique qui se posait sur lui. Légèrement effrayé et méfiant, il se rapprocha du Lord, ne remarquant pas qu'il se collait presque à lui. Ce dernier ne fit aucune réflexion. Croupton s'avança alors vers eux et ouvrit une petite étagère en bois. De là, il sortit un écrin en velours noir.

_"La voilà…"_

_"Parfait…"_

Le Lord attrapa le boitier sans un mot et l'ouvrit. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'à l'intérieur trônait la bague en argent massif montée d'une émeraude en forme de losange qu'il avait vu à l'Exposition. Il en eut la confirmation en voyant le fameux petit serpent se mordre la queue. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper une petite exclamation. Le Lord afficha un rictus avant de se tourner vers Harry.

_"Magnifique, non ?"_

Le jeune homme n'eut le temps de répondre car le Lord le coupa.

_"Permettez-moi de vous l'offrir…"_

Écarquillant des yeux, le jeune homme recula de quelques pas.

_"Pardon ?"_

_"Je te l'offre."_

_" Et en quel honneur ?"_ demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

_" Et bien disons que c'est pour me faire pardonner de mon sale caractère... "_

Harry plissa les yeux, méfiant. Qu'était-il entrain de faire ? De lui payer un bijou hors de prix pour s'excuser ? Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'on réglait les problèmes, mais il semblerait qu'aux yeux de Riddle, tout se résolvait avec de l'argent.

_"Je ne peux pas accepter. Désolé. Elle est beaucoup trop précieuse pour être un gage de votre bonne foi. De plus, c'est un objet ancien et rare ! Sa place est dans une exposition ou musée, pas à mon doigt."_

Le Lord attrapa ses mains et plaça presque brutalement l'écrin dans ses paumes.

_"Harry…Elle est à toi, et ce n'est pas discutable. Prends ça comme un souvenir de Londres."_

Le jeune brun trop surpris par le ton employé, par l'utilisation de son prénom et le tutoiement, n'opposa pas de résistance. Il laissa doucement son regard glisser vers la bague. Elle était tellement magnifique et l'attirait littéralement. C'était comme si elle l'envoutait. Il rougit légèrement puis finit par répondre

_"Merci..."_

Le Lord eut son habituel rictus avant de demander à Harry de l'attendre dans la grande salle. Acquiesçant, celui-ci se dirigea dans la boutique. Là, Queudver attendait. Celui-ci lui lança un regard avant de commencer à couiner.

_"C'est une très belle bague, ayant une grande valeur…"_

_"Oui…j'en suis conscient…"_

_"C'est aussi un très bel homme, ayant beaucoup de pouvoir et d'influence…"_

_"Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?…"_

_"Vous savez…Je serais vous…Je me méfierais… Les personnes ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles disent être…"_

Harry allait répliquer lorsque l'épais rideau s'ouvrit sur le Lord, le coupant.

_"Harry…Allons-y…"_

_"…oui…"_

L'air pur envahit alors les poumons du jeune homme et il en respira une grande bouffée. Cette boutique était littéralement étouffante... autant dans son odeur que dans son atmosphère.

_"Et si nous continuions notre journée…Mais avant cela…"_

Le Lord prit l'écrin entre ses longs doigts fins et l'ouvrit. Y sortant la bague, il la passa au doigt d'un Harry aussi rouge que possible.

_"Voilà… Elle est bien mieux au doigt de son nouveau propriétaire…Allons-y"_

Harry contempla l'espace d'une demi seconde le joyau et avait l'impression de s'être fait prendre dans les mailles du filet...


	6. Chap6: Les apparences sont trompeuses

**_Chapitre 6 : _****Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses**

_Londres, Résidence Riddle._

Depuis l'épisode de la bague, plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés tranquillement. Puis ce fut deux semaines qui passèrent apportant joie et instants précieux à Harry. En effet, il avait mis tous ses problèmes de conscience de côté. Problèmes qui n'avaient en fait été, petit à petit, que des frasques voluptueuses de son esprit. De plus, Riddle n'avait pas recommencé son petit manège, ce qui avait rassuré et aidé Harry.

Celui-ci savait très bien que son séjour à Londres touchait bientôt à sa fin. Il profitait alors pleinement de la présence du Lord et de son ami dans la ville qu'il avait à présent à cœur. Il reçut entre outre, plusieurs lettres de ses parents - en particulier de sa mère qui s'inquiétait - et avait su avoir les mots à chaque fois pour les rassurer. C'est d'ailleurs avec un sourire qu'il fermait sa dernière missive avec le sceau de la maison, avant de descendre rejoindre le reste des habitants. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle à manger, trois paires de yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Le jeune homme salua respectueusement ses ainés avant de s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami.

_"Harry ! Tu as l'air en forme ce matin," s'exclama le blond._

_"Dray…Ça te dit de venir avec moi au centre un peu plus tard dans la matinée ? Il faut que je poste une lettre à mes parents."_

_"Bien sur !"_

Harry enfourna alors un toast dans sa bouche, les yeux pétillants de plaisir. Il était bien loin le temps des soucis. Soudain le Lord entra vivement dans la pièce, faisant virevolter les pans de son long manteau noir.

_"Je dois vous laisser. J'ai une commission urgente à faire. Ne m'attendez pas pour déjeuner."_

Et sans demander son reste, il fit demi-tour et partit. Harry en fut un peu éberlué…Après tout, il était allé si vite qu'on aurait pu penser à un mirage. À bien y réfléchir, cela faisait plusieurs jours que le Lord agissait bizarrement. En effet, ils ne se parlaient plus beaucoup, et ne se côtoyaient plus autant qu'avant.. Le jeune homme en était presque arrivé à penser que le plus vieux faisait tout pour l'éviter. Peut-être avait-il pris conscience qu'Harry n'avait aucune valeur... Ou était-il tout simplement préoccupé par des problèmes personnels. Soupirant, Harry se flagella mentalement. Il n'avait pas le droit d'exiger quelque chose de sa part. Il l'avait déjà invité…N'était-ce pas assez ? Et pourtant…

Comme ce fut prévu plus tôt dans la journée, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent après le déjeuner afin de "poster" la lettre du brun. Mais aux yeux d'Harry, Drago se pavanait plus qu'autre chose. En effet, le jeune blond avait prit grand soin à se préparer. Il avait ainsi choisi de revêtir un élégant ensemble noir. Harry lui avait juste mit un pantalon cintré brun, avec une légère chemise blanche. Pourquoi faire compliqué et habillé ? De plus, cet air rebelle avec ses cheveux indomptables et ses habits légers plaisaient toujours à ces dames.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la poste, Harry se dépêcha d'envoyer sa missive, lorsqu'une main vint effleurer son avant-bras. Surpris, il se retourna et aperçut…

_"Régulus Black !"_

_"Quelle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas Mr Potter ? Je suis heureux de vous revoir…et…Mais n'est-ce pas mon "cher" cousin…"_

_"Régulus…,_" cracha Drago.

Celui-ci ne fut pas un seul instant offusqué par le ton qu'avait prit Malfoy en s'adressant à lui. L'élégant brun se tourna alors vers Harry.

_"Alors ? Que faites-vous ici ?"_

_"Nous venions poster une lettre à mes parents…"_

_"Ahhh…Comme c'est intéressant. Eh bien, puisque vous êtes ici, puis-je vous inviter à boire un thé?"_

_"Eh bien…"_

Harry se retourna pour voir la réaction de son meilleur ami, qui haussa les épaules.

_"Je suppose que cela peut se faire."_

_"Eh bien alors, allons-y."_

Black les entraina dans un petit salon sur la place. Celui-ci était déjà bondé malgré l'heure matinale, mais le trio réussit à se dénicher une table vers le fond de la salle. Régulus commanda trois darjeelings avant de sourire à Harry.

_"Cela faisait un moment que nous ne nous étions pas vu…J'ai cru pendant un instant que vous étiez retournés dans votre campagne et ce…Sans me dire au revoir."_

_"Régulus…Tu n'as vu Harry qu'une fois…Pourquoi aurait-il dû te prévenir de quoi que ce soit ?"_, le coupa Drago, un air boudeur sur le visage.

_"Parce que j'ai senti le "courant passé" entre nous…Je suis sur que c'est aussi le cas pour Mr Potter…Et puis, c'est le filleul de mon frère après tout..."_

_"Alors vous le saviez ?!"_ s'exclama Harry.

_"En effet. J'ai eu un doute au début, mais en voyant Drago apparaître, il m'était impossible de le garder !"_, s'exclama joyeusement Régulus.

_"Je vois... Je me disais aussi... Malheureusement, Sirius ne m'a jamais parlé de vous"_

_"C'est parce qu'il a été renié par la famille Black",_ coupa Drago

_"Vraiment ? " _

Harry fut plus que surpris. Son parrain n'aimait déjà pas rester dans les normes sociales mais si son frère s'était fait renié, il avait dû faire quelque chose de pire que d'insulter des bourgeois.

_"Oui…C'est une longue histoire, et ce ne sera pas moi qui vous la raconterai aujourd'hui. Peut-être mon frère..."_

_"Un chient galeux si tu veux mon avis …"_ recoupa Drago.

_"Drago... Tu parles tout de même de mon parrain... Alors mesure tes paroles" _répliqua Harry…_"Je serais tout de même content que vous m'en parliez un jour... Après tout, nous sommes un peu de la même famille »_

Harry offrit un sourire à l'homme avant de se tourner vers Drago pour lui faire une remarque mais voyant l'expression fermée de son ami, le jeune brun préféra ne pas s'aventurer sur cette pente trop glissante à son goût. Il semblait que le sujet "Black" soit difficile pour le jeune aristocrate. Harry savait que Narcissa, la mère de Malfoy, était une née Black, mais il ignorait évidement le conflit qui les habitait. Il se promit d'en parler avec le concerné mais ce, plus tard.

Régulus but une gorgée de thé avant de reprendre, comme si de rien n'était.

_"Sinon, comment se passe votre séjour chez Tom ?"_

_"Le Lord est très accueillant…Merci"_, répondit Drago, en insistant sur le "Lord", comme pour rappeler son rang à cet importun.

_"Oui…Drago a raison. C'est quelqu'un de vraiment très correct, accueillant et surtout, cultivé."_

_"Ah…Cultivé. Avec cela, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Et dire qu'il a commencé avec rien. Les voyages ont fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Tout cela lui a montré une autre dimension de l'humanité…"_

_"Comment ça?"_, demanda Harry, intéressé.

_"Oh…Tom était -avant de partir - quelqu'un d'extrêmement renfermé, froid mais très intelligent (ce qu'il est toujours par ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis). Une fois revenu, plus riche que jamais, son charisme avait évolué. Il était devenu un orateur très réputé, qui arrivait sans mal à manipuler son auditoire comme il le voulait. Ainsi, il exposa plusieurs idées…Qui furent suivies par plusieurs nobles…"_

_"Des idées ?"_

_"Oui…"_

_"Comme…?",_ demanda le blond, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

Drago commençait de plus en plus à être intéressé par la conversation. Après tout, il était rare d'entendre des "potins" sur le Lord qui n'étaient pas mélioratifs. Mais Black hésita et ce fut la seconde de trop.

_"Pourquoi hésites-tu tant à nous le dire ?", _continua son cousin, le taquinant.

_"Eh bien…Vous êtes encore jeunes. Ce sont des idées assez extrémistes. Beaucoup y sont opposés…Mais Tom est très - trop si tu veux mon avis - puissant pour que quelqu'un lui interdise quoi que ce soit. Dans tous les cas, il a formé avec sa bande "d'amis" un club très fermé. On dit même qu'il est leur "Maître" et qu'ils se donnent des petits surnoms…"_, continua Black.

_"Des…Surnoms ?",_ questionna Harry étonné.

_"Oui…Tom serait nommé " Lord Voldemort" et ses fidèles, des "mangemorts"…"_

_"C'est complètement idiot…"_, rigola Malfoy, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Harry lui, était plongé dans ses pensées.

_" Et pourtant…"_

_"Comment le savez-vous ?_", demanda Potter.

Régulus fut alors mal à l'aise, et se tortilla sur place.

_"C'est à dire…Que…Enfaite, j'en faisais parti."_

_"Pardon ? Mais pourquoi les avoir quitté alors ?",_ questionna Drago, plus qu'étonné.

_"Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure…Ce sont des idées bien trop extrémistes pour moi…Je les ai quitté alors que le club n'était encore qu'une germe. Bien sur, sa Seigneurie me prit en grippe et par la même occasion, ma famille qui est de son côté. Sauf Sirius. Mais qu'importe, je suis encore seul maître de moi-même et de mes opinions."_

Il y eut alors un petit silence. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et le trouva fortement plongé dans ses pensées.

_"Harry ? Ça va ?"_

Celui-ci sursauta et acquiesça, pas vraiment certain. Les trois discutèrent encore pendant une bonne petite heure, avant de se séparer et de promettre de se revoir avant le grand départ des plus jeunes. Plus loin dans la rue, alors que Drago marchait à ses côtés, Harry l'entendit dire :

_"Il n'est finalement pas si méchant…"_

_" Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?"_

_" Mes parents -enfin surtout mon père- ne font que le critiquer... Je me demande si cela à un rapport avec son départ de cet étrange cercle, s'il existe vraiment."_

_" Le fait qu'il en ait fait parti prouve que oui... Mais s'ils avaient cette attitude par rapport à son refus de coopérer, ça veut aussi dire que tes parents en font parti."_

_" Ridicule"_ conclut le blond.

Il fut pris dans ses pensées le reste du voyage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la demeure, l'heure du déjeuner était déjà bien entamée. Ils allèrent s'excuser, mais constatèrent que tous les Messieurs étaient absents. Les deux jeunes hommes se firent alors servir une légère collation, avant d'entamer une petite partie de cribbage. Ils étaient en pleine haleine - en effet, Harry était en tête - lorsque le Lord pénétra dans la petite salle.

_"My Lord !"_ s'écria Harry surpris.

_"Bonjour…Vous vous amusez bien?"_ demanda celui-ci un rictus planté sur ses lèvres en regardant le plateau posé au milieu de la table.

Ne savait-il donc pas sourire normalement ? se demanda Harry.

_"Oui…Même si Harry gagne…"_, répondit le blond, avec un air mutin.

Les yeux émeraudes s'accrochèrent alors quelques instants avec ceux d'un noir profond avant qu'une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

_"Lord Voldem- Riddle…"_

_"J'arrive…_", répondit le Lord en se tournant vers l'inconnu, masqué par le battant.

Tous les deux interloqués, Drago et Harry se jetèrent un coup d'œil, comme pour confirmer ce qu'ils avaient bien entendu.

_"Bien…Ce soir, nous sommes invités à une soirée par la famille Nott. Nous nous donnerons donc rendez-vous dans le hall à 19h. Cela vous convient-il ?"_

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent.

_"À tout à l'heure alors…"_

Et la porte se referma sur sa longue silhouette. Drago s'excita alors sur le fait qu'enfin, ils allaient un peu sortir dans le monde londonien. Harry acquiesça mais fut préoccupé par bien d'autres choses. Qui était l'homme qui l'avait appelé "Lord Voldemort" ? Et surtout, qu'elle étaient les idées de ce club ? Il fut obnubilé par ces questions pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi, et finalement se retira tôt, prétextant vouloir se reposer avant la grande soirée.

**OoOoO**

Harry se trouvait devant le miroir de sa salle de bains. Il venait tout juste de sortir d'un bain qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien, détendant ainsi ses muscles. Il était finalement très pressé de passer cette soirée. Comme l'avait fait remarquer plus tôt Drago, ils allaient enfin côtoyer le grand monde de Londres, au côté de Lord Riddle tout de même. Il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches, prenant le chemin de sa chambre. Il se dirigea directement vers son armoire quand un froissement de vêtement le tira hors de ses pensées. Se retournant, il aperçut le Lord, assit dans un fauteuil en velours. Décidément, cela devenait une habitude.

_"My…My Lord ?"_

Celui-ci ne bougea point, regardant Harry avec un regard des plus étrange. Ce dernier eut honte de sa tenue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour cacher sa mince musculature, qui faisait tâche à côté de celle du Lord.

_"Harry…"_

Sa voix rauque réveilla des instincts insoupçonnés chez le jeune homme. Observant son ainé se lever et s'approcher de lui, il ne put retenir un frisson lorsque le Lord caressa la ligne de sa mâchoire.

_"Tu es si magnifique…"_

Les yeux émeraudes s'agrandirent de stupeur, se mélangeant subtilement avec ceux sombres de l'homme. Les longs doigts s'attardèrent sur les fines lèvres pulpeuses, les redessinant à loisir. Soudain, le Lord se pencha et attrapa Harry dans un baiser profond et passionné. Ce dernier fondit littéralement dans les bras de Tom, s'accrochant comme il le pouvait à ses épaules. Doucement, une chose mouillée demanda l'accès à la bouche d'Harry. Celui-ci, fermant les yeux, se laissa pleinement aller, malgré sa raison qui lui disait de stopper immédiatement cette douce torture. Alors commença une danse endiablée de leurs deux langues, se rencontrant enfin après tant d'attente, de doute, d'envie et de suspicion.

Puis le Lord se retira aussi brutalement qu'il était venu. Ses yeux de braises, traversés par un éclat grenat, parcouraient le corps d'Harry avec envie. Mais le Lord se réprima et sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

_"J'aimerais que tu portes cela…"_

Il posa un petit coffret en bois sombre entre les doigts encore tremblants d'Harry, avant de se retourner et de sortir. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la chambre, un rictus mauvais s'installa sur les lèvres du Lord.

Avait-il gagné ?

Harry encore chancelant des derniers évènements, s'assit sur son lit. Puis observa la petite boite en bois, admirant la fine marqueterie. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, un lit de velours s'offrit à lui, avec en son centre, une broche de nœud de cravate en argent représentant un serpent. Ses yeux étaient d'émeraudes. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la finition du bijou et avec un sourire, conclut qu'il irait très bien avec son ensemble. Décidément, le Lord était dur à cerner… Entre ce baiser et cette brutalité... Il y avait de quoi perdre son langage. Mais ce revirement était-il à nouveau un faux espoir, ou une promesse de jours meilleurs ? Perdu, il se précipita vers son armoire, afin de ne pas être en retard.

**OoOoO**

_19h tapante._

Harry descendit les marches du hall en marbre, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres. Il avait finalement opté pour un ensemble noir aux finitions argentées. La bague était à son doigt et la broche bien fixée. Il avait essayé de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux, mais cela était assurément impossible.

Drago, dans un costume 3 pièces bleu marine l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. On lui donnait déjà son manteau.

C'est alors que descendit le Lord, vêtu d'une queue de pie en velours noir. Il était très élégant, dégageant une aura impressionnante. Celui-ci passa devant un Harry tout sourire, sans même lui jeter un regard et ordonna le départ. Harry un peut décontenancé suivit la troupe, non sans se poser une myriade de question.

**OoOoO**

_Résidence des Nott._

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant la majestueuse résidence des Nott. La lumière éclatante filtrant à travers les grandes fenêtres éclairait la rue vide de monde à cette heure. Un serviteur leur ouvrit et s'inclina devant le Lord. Soudain un homme d'une trentaine d'année, qu'Harry avait déjà vu, apparut dans le couloir. Alors qu'on leur prenait leurs manteaux, cet homme serra la main de Riddle, puis salua chaque arrivant tour à tour.

_"Enchanté d'enfin vous connaître Mr Potter. Je suis Mr Nott. Bienvenue dans ma demeure."_

_"Merci Sir Nott",_ répondit poliment Harry.

Ils furent conviés à une table où une dizaine de personnes siégeaient déjà. Les présentations se firent rapidement et le jeune duo rejoignit Théodore qui les attendait avec impatience avec à ses côtés, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson.

La soirée se déroula extrêmement bien. Les mets étaient d'une finesse exquise et les conversations allaient bon train. Harry, qui lançait beaucoup de regards au Lord, vit une jeune et jolie jeune femme accrochée à son bras, le regardant avec un air ravageur. Le Lord n'en semblait guère perturbé ou même gêné.

_"C'est Bellatrix Lestrange. Tout le monde sait qu'elle est folle du Lord…Pauvre Rodolphus."_ commença Blaise qui avait capté la direction du regard d'Harry.

_"Rodolphus ?"_ demanda Harry.

_"Son mari._" précisa Drago.

En effet, en face de Bellatrix, un homme de grande taille siégeait. Ses cheveux coupés courts au niveau de sa nuque entouraient un visage froid, où une barbe naissante faisait son apparition. Il discutait tranquillement avec Lucius Malfoy, ne faisant guère attention à sa femme.

_"Je trouve qu'elle a l'air…",_ commença Harry.

_"D'une folle ?"_, termina Théodore avec un sourire crispé…_" Harry, si tu savais…C'en est une…"_

_"Et le Lord ?"_, questionna Harry.

_"Riddle ?_", répondit Drago.

_"Oui."_

_"Oh…"_, commença mal à l'aise Drago.

_"Il ne dit rien…Il adore quand les femmes sont à ses pieds"_, termina Blaise, sans une once de gêne.

Leur conversation reprit son cours, déviant sur le cricket, sport qui leur tenait tous à cœur.

Plus tard, les invités se retirèrent dans une autre salle où il fut décidé que l'on y jouerait et danserait. Les couples se firent alors, virevoltants sur des musiques jouées par des musiciens présents exceptionnellement pour la soirée. Quand aux hommes d'affaire, ils se retirèrent autour des tables de jeux. Harry quand à lui, s'assit sur un canapé près d'une cheminée en marbre blanc et regarda Drago et Théodore danser avec des jeunes filles fortunées. Esquissant un sourire, il accueillit Blaise. Pansy, elle, était occupée à discuter avec son "fan-club" de petits héritiers.

_"Ça va ?"_

_"Oui…"_

_"Tu ne veux pas danser ?"_, demanda le noir.

_"C'est à dire que…"_

_"Ah…oui…C'est vrai…"_

Harry le regarda avec un peu d'appréhension, avant que Blaise ne lui sourit.

_"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas homophobe. Ces personnes sont d'une fermeté d'esprit incroyable."_

Harry esquissa un sourire. Oh, s'il seulement il savait à quel point. Ils continuèrent à parler d'autre chose, avant que Blaise lui même aille danser, ayant repéré et invité aussitôt une femme ayant le double de son âge mais toujours aussi jolie. Harry se retrouva donc seul et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Soudain, le Lord était devant lui, une main tendue.

_"Vous dansez ?"_

Harry, interloqué par la demande de Riddle, écarquilla des yeux, hébété.

_" Pardon ? "_

Riddle esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre, patient.

_" Voudriez-vous danser avec moi ?"_

_" Ici ? Mais... "_

_" Ne vous en faites pas, ils ne diront rien. Et puis, je préfère que vous vous amusiez plutôt que vous restiez ici à perdre votre temps"_

_" Je... "_

Etait-il fou ? Si quelqu'un les dénonçait, ils auraient une lourde sanction. Les sodomites n'étaient pas bien vus et étaient même considérés comme malades. Pourtant, il était bien vrai que personne n'allait dire un mot, tous sachant à quel point Riddle était puissant et influent. Alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller, juste le temps de cette soirée ? Dans un petit souffle, Harry se leva et fit face au Lord.

Celui-ci attrapa alors sa main, l'emprisonnant dans la sienne et l'entraina au milieu de la piste de danse sans aucune gêne. Là, Harry se laissa emporter par la musique et ses bras comme dans un rêve. Tom quand à lui, affichait son éternel petit rictus froid et avait plongé ses yeux noirs dans ceux émeraudes d'Harry, l'envoutant au rythme de ses pas.

Ils firent ainsi plusieurs danses sous les yeux éberlués des autres invités. Mais malgré les préjugés, personne ne disait effectivement rien. En effet, Harry comprenait maintenant les insinuations de Régulus…Le Lord dominait vraiment trop son entourage pour que quelqu'un lui dise quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son compagnon, Harry put voir le regard chargé d'animosité que portait sur lui Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais haussant les épaules, il se replongea dans ce rêve éveillé.

Après un moment, ils se stoppèrent, et sans un mot, le Lord entraina Harry vers une table de jeu. Là il s'assit et ne détachant toujours pas sa main de celle du plus jeune, le fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

_"Bien…Messieurs…Une partie de poker ?"_

C'est ainsi qu'Harry passa toute sa soirée aux côtés du Lord sous les yeux réprobateurs d'une Bellatrix Lestrange furieuse et ceux protecteurs d'un Drago Malfoy suspicieux mais heureux pour lui. Allez, il pouvait bien se laisser aller à rêver, même si ce n'était qu'une seule fois.

**OoOoO**

Il ne lui avait pas lâché la main de toute la soirée. Une fois rentrées à la demeure, les personnes se dispersèrent pour se mettre au lit…Sauf Harry et le Lord. Ce dernier l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

_"Eh bien…Ce fut une agréable soirée, My Lord."_

_"Ce fut pareil pour moi."_

Tom dirigea alors la main d'Harry vers ses lèvres, où il y déposa de légers baisers. À travers cette caresse, il sentit le jeune homme tressaillir. Soudain, comme prit dans une fièvre violente, le Lord poussa Harry contre le battant de la porte et l'embrassa avec passion, plus violemment que le précédent baiser. Un gémissement se fit alors entendre à travers les lèvres du plus jeune.

D'un geste habile, Tom ouvrit la porte et, soulevant le corps frêle du plus jeune, les fit se coucher sur le lit, lui en position dominante. Ses lèvres commencèrent alors à explorer le cou d'Harry, lui laissant quelques marques ça et là.

_"Je sur que vous en avez envie, n'est-ce pas…Je l'ai vu la première fois lorsque nos regards se sont croisés."_

Harry ne répondit que par un gémissement, trop occupé par la bouche taquine qui le titillait pour comprendre réellement les paroles du Lord. Et puis tant pis pour sa morale qui crissait des dents, pour les normes de la société. Ce soir il voulait oublier et se laisser faire. Pauvre petite proie qu'il était.

_"Ne résistez plus, adorable petit lion."_

_"Tom…_", essaya de protester Harry.

_"Eh bien quoi ! Osez dire que vous ne réclamez pas cela. En tout cas, votre corps dit le contraire."_

Le plus vieux, taquin, laissa sa main parcourir le haut du pantalon d'Harry, effleurant légèrement son sexe. Celui-ci sursauta et gémit, ce qui confirma les dires de Tom. Le Lord défit alors habilement la chemise du plus jeune avant de l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce. Puis il s'attaqua aux tétons, les faisant rouler, les suçotant d'un air vicieux, excité de voir la réaction qu'une simple petite caresse pouvait faire sur Harry. Enfin. Enfin il exerçait pleinement son pouvoir, son emprise sur le jeune adolescent qui était complètement à sa merci. Doucement, une de ses mains descendit vers le bouton de pantalon du plus jeune qu'il fit exploser d'un geste vif, surprenant Harry qui poussa un petit cri. Mais celui-ci ne put s'attarder trop longtemps sur ce fait, qu'une main taquine vint se perdre sur son entrejambe, caressant à travers le tissu, son sexe qui commençait à se dresser.

Quelle extase pour le Lord de sentir ce corps si jeune se cambrer contre le sien aux caresses qu'il lui prodiguait.

Bientôt, Harry fut totalement nu et il ne sut pas vraiment comment. Ce fut juste le résultat d'une bataille acharnée pour qui arriverait à prendre le contrôle. Évidemment, Harry avait perdu, et se retrouvait avec un Lord à califourchon sur lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et à cet instant, Harry fut plus que surpris. En effet, les yeux de Tom étaient presque totalement grenats, lui donnant un air mystérieux, fauve, et presque maléfique. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres et le plus jeune ressentit l'espace d'un instant un malaise. Il commença alors à déboutonner la chemise de son ainé avant que celui-ci n'attrape ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Mais ne lâchant prise, il entreprit par tous les moyens de le déshabiller. Finalement ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre.

Le Lord commença à frotter leurs deux virilités, le taquinant toujours un peu plus. Puis Harry le renversa, se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Il regarda avec convoitise cette verge tendue et commença à la titiller à l'aide de sa langue. Après de longues minutes où le plus jeune se délecta tel un enfant ayant une glace, le Lord, dans un râle inversa à nouveau les rôles, avant de venir lécher son lobe d'oreille. Il continua pendant un moment à faire monter le désir du plus jeune en le caressant. Puis simultanément, il commencer à introduire un doigt à l'intérieur d'Harry qui se cambra sous la surprise. Mais bientôt, il s'abandonna totalement dans les bras de son ainé.

Soudain, Riddle s'arrêta et sa voix rauque s'éleva dans la pièce.

_"Dis le moi…"_

Harry, ayant l'esprit totalement enivré par le désir, ne comprit pas immédiatement les paroles du Lord et gémit à son oreille.

_"Qu…Quoi..?"_

Celui-ci reprit, se relevant toujours un peu plus et le dominant ainsi de toute sa hauteur.

_"Dis-moi que tu me veux…"_

_"Je…je te veux…",_ dit Harry, les yeux embués par le plaisir.

_"Plus fort !"_

_"Han…Je…JE TE VEUX !… Prends-moi…Prends-moi !"_, gémit-il, tel un supplice, alors que le Lord venait d'ajouter le deuxième doigt à sa préparation.

Puis, un sourire sadique vint orner les lèvres de Tom lorsqu'il accéléra soudain le mouvement de ses doigts. Au bout d'un moment, Harry n'en pouvant plus le supplia.

_"Prends-moi maintenant…TOM !"_

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et à cette demande expresse, le pénétra non sans réelle préparation et avec violence. Un cri de douleur s'éleva dans la chambre avant de bientôt se faire remplacer par des gémissements, se rythmant aux coups de butoir de Tom. Leurs respirations haletantes s'accordèrent et se mirent à jouer en chœur, tel un opéra des sens et du plaisir, dévoilant ses plus belles arias et mélodies. Les danses, plus belles et sensuelles les unes que les autres les firent frémir et les conduisirent tout droit au final qui fut telle une explosion de désir, une jouissance suprême mêlée à la sensualité brute de ses deux acteurs principaux.

Oui, ils s'unirent enfin.

Après un dernier baiser, un dernier remerciement, ils quittèrent la scène, se retrouvant seuls en coulisse afin de partager au mieux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, cette intimité qui les avait fait crier de délice.

**OoOoO**

Un bruissement de tissu fit sortir Harry de sa joyeuse semi-inconscience. Il s'était installé sur le ventre, enfouissant sa tête dans le coussin.

_"Tom ? Que fais-tu ? Tu t'en vas…? "_

Le Lord était de dos, cherchant ses vêtements éparpillés au sol.

"_Je ne dors jamais avec les personnes qui m'ont satisfaites au lit…"_

_"Par…Pardon ?…"_

Alors qu'il reboutonnait son pantalon et agrippait sa chemise pour la passer autour de ses épaules, il se tourna vers Harry qui s'était relevé sous le coup de la surprise. Il le regardait, un rictus planté sur ses lèvres.

_"Félicitations…Tu as était une délicieuse petite catin au lit Potter…Exactement ce que j'espérai, même si je me serai bien passé de toute cette tendresse mielleuse et de devoir te courtiser pour en arriver à ça."_

_"Que…Qu…Quoi ?"_

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et se leva d'un bond.

_"Allons…Ne fais pas l'innocent"_, commença le Lord avec un ton moqueur mais tout de même dur.

_"Je ne représente uniquement que cela à tes yeux ? Un corps que l'on peut facilement allonger ?",_ murmura Harry, totalement éberlué.

_"Eh bien, oui. Rien de plus. J'étais certain que nous avions tous les deux ce désir, cette pulsion de s'unir. Alors j'ai voulu y gouter…Te tester…En sachant qu'une fois cela fait, tu ne m'apporterais plus rien par la suite et que cette envie me quitterait."_

_"Mon Dieu…"_, chuchota Harry. C'était à peine croyable.

Harry retomba sur le lit et agrippa les draps en soie, se retenant de vomir. Quel idiot ! Quel naïf ! Il évita alors son regard ténébreux, fixant la fenêtre.

_"Tu croyais que je m'étais attaché à toi ? Que je m'étais entiché de ta personne ? Allons monsieur Potter. Mon idéal est bien au-dessus d'un adolescent sortant à peine de la puberté"_, fit Tom d'un ton condescendant. "_ Ce que tu as de plus est la fraicheur et la virginité de ton cul car je soupçonne Potter, que tu étais vierge, n'est-ce pas ?..."_

_"Je te hais."_, murmura Harry en serrant les dents, retenant avec beaucoup de peine son envie de le tuer sur place, mais aussi ses larmes.

_"Ne prends pas la mouche ainsi…Tel est le cours de la vie. Tu l'apprendras assez vite et ne trouveras pas toujours des gens gentils sur ton chemin. Tu devrais plutôt garder un bon souvenir de ce moment. Après tout, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de s'unir avec Lord Riddle..."_

Et c'est avec un rire cruel qu'il quitta la chambre.

Harry, qui n'en revenait pas, resta figé. Les larmes commencèrent alors à couler le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il le savait... Il l'avait su dès le départ alors pourquoi avoir succombé ? Bon Dieu, il avait envie de tout détruire. Fermant le poing jusqu'à ce que ses articulations blanchissent, il étouffa un cri de rage. Rien n'avait été sincère. Jamais. Tout avait été orchestré dès le départ. Toute cette séduction…Ce désir… Cette semi-complicité qui s'était installée au fil des jours…Rien n'était vrai. Pas un seul instant. Harry lui avait-il donné sa virginité sans même y faire plus attention ? Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.

Non…Il ne pouvait y croire. C'était faux…Il n'avait pas été sa "catin"…Ça ne pouvait pas être ça…Ses yeux…Ses yeux exprimaient bien du désir certes, mais Harry savait qu'il y avait aussi autre chose…Enfin, il l'avait espéré jusqu'ici…Et il semblait qu'il s'était trompé….

_Mon Dieu…Que c'était douloureux._

Se roulant en boule, il laissa sa rage sortir, étouffant ses cris et pleurs dans l'oreiller en soie. Puis se calmant, son regard croisa la bague et la broche éparpillées au sol. Il l'avait payé avec ça. Des bijoux précieux. Se plongeant dans son oreiller, il souhaita tout oublier. Tout

Puis il finit par s'endormir après de longues heures passées à remuer dans tous les sens les éléments présents dans son esprit… Les larmes ayant cessé de couler d'elles-mêmes.

**OoOoO**

Lorsqu'un fin rayon de soleil vint le réveiller tôt le lendemain, il eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières étaient-elles collées par les pleurs de la veille ou était-ce tout simplement sa volonté qui l'abandonnait ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi trahi et seul ? Aussi démuni face aux actions du Lord ? Il ne le connaissait que depuis peu et pourtant, l'homme avait exercé sur lui une forte attraction qui l'avait mené tout droit à sa perte. Il comprenait à présent les avertissements de ses proches et la réputation du Lord. Comment avait-il pu seulement penser qu'avec lui ce serait différent ?

S'asseyant, il se promit de tout faire pour oublier cet homme, oublier cet instant qui avait été le plus beau de sa vie et qui, quelques minutes plus tard, c'était transformé en véritable cauchemar…

Oui…Il devait oublier…Il devait L'oublier.

Et la première chose à faire était de partir.

Maintenant.

Ou il allait mourir…Étouffer.

Il passa alors à la salle de bains afin d'enlever toutes traces de son abominable nuit puis s'habilla en toute hâte, avant de rassembler ses affaires, de les fourrer dans ses sacs pèle-mêle et sortit de la pièce. Dans la chambre, trônait sur le lit, défait, une petite boite en bois.

Passant devant la chambre de Drago, il s'arrêta, hésita quelques secondes, puis finalement toqua légèrement au battant. C'est un blond, la crinière ébouriffée qui lui ouvrit quelques instants plus tard.

_"Harry ? Mais…Que fais-tu debout si tôt ?…Et pourquoi as-tu tes val…Harry ? Ça va ? T'as une mine affreuse…Que…"_

_"Je m'en vais. Maintenant. Je voulais savoir si…Tu venais avec moi ou pas."_

Le jeune avait débité tout cela d'une seule traite, en baissant la tête pour ne pas voir le regard qu'il savait ahuri de son meilleur ami.

_"Comment ça ?"_

_"Dépêche-toi…Une calèche s'en va à 7h30."_

_"Comment sais-tu ça ? Oh…Harry… Que s'est-il passé ? Je…Ça peut s'arranger ? On n'a plus que quelques jours à passer ici…"_

_"Drago…Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici."_

_"Mais…Enfin…Harry. Hier soir ça allait plutôt bien avec le Lord…Ou…"_

_"Décide-toi."_, coupa le brun.

_"Je…Mais…Je ne peux pas …pas comme ça. Il faut prévenir mon père et…"_

_"Laisse, c'est bon. Je vais y aller seul. On se reverra dans le Hampshire. Préviens-moi lorsque tu seras rentré et excuse-moi auprès de ton père. Prétexte que j'ai eu une lettre urgente de ma mère me demandant de rentrer immédiatement. Au revoir mon ami."_

Et sans un mot de plus, Harry l'enlaça avant de partir rapidement, ses valises cognant ses mollets. Il descendit les marches, le plus silencieusement possible, avant d'ouvrir la grand porte qu'il avait tant admiré quelques semaines plus tôt.

Les rues de Londres étaient encore froides et vides de monde à cette heure matinale. Harry ne s'y attarda pas, et se dirigea vers la grande place des départs. Là, il questionna plusieurs conducteurs avant de trouver la bonne diligence pour son voyage.

_"Mr ?_", demanda le conducteur.

_"Un billet pour le Hampshire, s'il-vous-plait."_

_"Voulez-vous que l'on vous dépose quelque part en particulier."_

_"Oui…Si c'est sur votre route."_

Harry tendit alors l'argent tout en disant son adresse.

_"Vous avez de la chance…Ça l'est."_

_"Très bien."_

_"EN VOITURE !",_ cria le conducteur.

Harry grimpa alors et s'assit à côté d'une vieille femme. Soupirant, il observa une dernière fois Londres. Londres qui lui avait apporté rêves et cauchemars. Puis son regard riva vers la bague qu'il portait encore au doigt. Malgré tout, il n'avait pu se résoudre à s'en séparer et l'avait gardée tel un avertissement sur ses erreurs passées. Soudain, l'habitacle s'ébranla. Il était en route pour son chez lui, le seul endroit où il serait enfin… bien.

Il ne vit pas au loin, l'homme chevauchant un cheval noir qui l'observait partir dans un soupir.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Des traces indélébiles

**Chapitre 7 : Des traces indélébiles.**

_Quelque part sur une route du Sud de l'Angleterre._

Il pleuvait des trombes d'eau depuis son départ de Londres. En cet instant, Harry pensait sincèrement que Dieu pleurait avec lui, essayant de rendre moindre sa souffrance. Un goût amer lui restait dans la bouche, comme s'il s'était mordu atrocement fort la langue afin de ne pas crier au monde son désespoir...

Il était à présent seul dans l'habitacle qui le secouait.  
Seul...

Il avait bien eu pendant une heure la compagnie d'une mère avec sa fille. Le petit bout de chou l'avait « diverti » un instant, mais ses cheveux bien trop noirs, ainsi que ses yeux profonds faisaient revenir Harry toujours vers le même souvenir. Toujours vers la même personne.

Tom...

Mais pouvait-il encore seulement l'appeler ainsi par son prénom ?

Alors que la diligence s'arrêtait, Harry s'extirpa doucement de ce refuge qui l'avait abrité pendant quelques heures. Et il se retrouva à nouveau seul, le bruit des sabots s'éloignant petit à petit, la pluie engourdissant ses membres. Il calcula qu'il ne lui restait que un - ou au pire - deux miles avant d'arriver chez lui...Son chez lui. Là où ses parents – aimants – l'attendaient. Enfin, allaient plutôt être surpris de cette arrivée brusque, mais peut importait à présent.

Ses pieds s'enlisaient dans la boue du chemin et l'amenèrent directement devant sa maison. Puis il resta là, immobile, devant cette imposante porte en chêne. Il hissa sa main jusqu'au battant...L'arrêta...L'a laissa retomber...la releva...

Pourquoi hésitait-il autant ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère ahurie. Dans une dernière tentative d'humour, il arbora un sourire et s'écria d'une voix qu'il voulait enjouée.

_« C'est moi ! »_

_« Ha... Harry ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Et puis dans cet état ! Rentre vite avant d'attraper la mort mon pauvre enfant...Mais...Que s'est-il passé ? Bon Dieu... Harry ? Harry...Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »_

Alors que sa mère le tirait à l'intérieur de la maison, là où un petit feu vint brûler sa peau glacée, des larmes surgirent du coin de ses yeux et s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. C'est dans un sanglot qu'il réussit à la « rassurer ».

_« Ce n'est rien... Pardon... »_

N'en pouvant plus, il s'échappa à l'étage, avant de s'affaler sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans son coussin. Bon Dieu... Pourquoi était-il si "faible".

Soudain, un petit bruit se fit entendre. La tête de sa mère fit son apparition dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_« Harry chéri... »_

_« Mère...Je ...J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps... »_, sanglota Harry.

_« Expliques-nous au moins ce qu'il s'est passé... Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Et seul ? Où est M. Malfoy ? »_

Sa mère avait toujours été ainsi. Un peu trop protectrice à son goût.

_« Je...je suis parti de Londres sans les Malfoy... »_

_« Pardon ? Comment ça ? »_

Son père entra alors distinctement dans la pièce, un air courroucé sur le visage.

_« Tu étais sous leur responsabilité ! C'est inadmissible ! De plus, voyager seul à ton âge est dangereux ! Qu'aurions-nous fait s'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit ? Dès qu'ils reviendront, je leur ferai parvenir mon avis à propos de cela, tu peux en être cert... »_

_« Père.._.l'interrompit Harry_. Je suis parti de mon propre chef...Sans...Qu'ils ne le sachent. »_

_« Mais pourquoi mon chéri ? »_, quémanda encore une fois sa mère qui s'était installée à côté de lui, sur son lit, coupant net son père qui allait répliquer, ahuri.

_« Je...il y a eu un malentendu avec Lord ...Riddle. Je ne pouvais supporter d'être dans la même demeure que lui plus longtemps. Alors je suis parti... »_

_« Ah...Je savais que cet homme était... était... »_

_« Monsieur Potter, calmez-vous... » coupa encore une fois la femme aux cheveux flamboyants. _

Celui-ci soupira avant de partir en pestant contre cette aristocratie bien trop libérale à son goût. Après un moment, sa mère le quitta elle aussi, en n'ayant pas oublié de lui rappeler que s'il voulait parler, elle était là et que – jamais – elle ne le jugerait.

Harry esquissa un sourire, avant de mieux s'installer dans son lit et de s'endormir d'une masse.

**OoOoO**

_Résidence Riddle, Londres._

On toqua précipitamment à la porte. Le majordome pressa le pas. Alors que la porte était à peine entrouverte, un homme s'engouffra dans la demeure et harcela le pauvre serviteur sur son manque de réactivité et qu'il devait à tout pris voir dans la seconde le Lord.

S'inclinant bien bas, le majordome délaissa l'invité -malpoli- pour se rendre chez son maitre.

Alors qu'il était à peine annoncé, l'homme entra, fit une légère courbette avant de poser, presque brutalement, une lettre sur la table. Le regard perçant de Lord Riddle se dirigea vers celle-ci, et il l'empoigna d'un geste brusque, déchirant presque l'ouverture. Ses yeux survolèrent les lignes très vite avant qu'un mauvais rictus n'apparaisse sur son visage.

_« Comment osent-ils ? »_

Lord Malfoy qui siégeait à côté de lui, fut très intrigué par ce débordement comportemental très rare chez son contemporain.

_« My Lord ? »_

_« Une lettre de Mulciber, directement envoyée de Nouvelle-Zélande. Il semblerait que les esclaves commencent à se révolter, à contrer notre pouvoir. Ils sont sous la coupe d'un certain Albus Dumbledore. Mulciber m'avait déjà fait part de cette...rébellion, je lui avait pourtant ordonné de la contrer. Mais il semblerait que celui-ci ne fasse pas correctement son travail. Est-il donc si incompétent ? »_

Le père Malfoy s'empara de la lettre, les yeux écarquillés. Comment de la vermine, une race si inférieure, pouvait-elle s'élever contre eux ?

_« Il est dit qu'ils ont des armes... »_

_« Oui...c'est plus grave que je n'y pensais... »_

Riddle, appuya son menton contre sa paume et se mit à réfléchir. Un calme olympien s'installa alors dans la pièce. Plus personne n'osa bouger, attendant les ordres. Soudain, celui qui se faisait appeler « Lord Voldemort » se leva, faisant crisser la chaise sur le parquet.

_« Pour empêcher la peste de se répandre, il n'y a qu'une solution. Couper les racines. Mes amis préparez-vous... Nous partons pour la Nouvelle-Zélande...Et pour la guerre. »_

Alors que le Lord sortait, Drago resta figé dans l'entrée de la salle. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire. D'abord Harry qui s'enfuyait... Puis maintenant cette « guérilla ». Le jeune aristocrate porta son regard vers son père. Celui-ci discutait avec le messager d'un air grave. Le blond comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait faire changer d'avis son père. Soupirant il baissa la tête, lorsqu'une main ferme vint enserrer son épaule. Il rencontra le regard de son père qui hocha la tête avant de sortir.

Drago se dit alors que ce serait peut-être le dernier – et surtout premier – vrai geste paternel qu'il recevait.

**OoOoO**

_Demeure des Potter. Hampshire. Juin._

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés doucement. Puis une semaine…Ainsi qu'un mois. Enfin, deux mois et demi passèrent. Peu à peu, Harry se remettait de son choc...Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il faisait croire à ses parents qui se demandaient toujours ce qui s'était passé. Et avec cette disparition de Lord Malfoy. On disait qu'il était parti loin, mais où ? Et cela avait-il un rapport avec Harry ?.

Non, Harry était partagé entre la rage et le désir de vengeance. En effet, il regrettait son geste, le fait d'avoir si facilement accepté ses avances...D'y avoir cédé... De s'être laissé prendre...Abusé. Il était en colère contre lui-même mais aussi contre Tom...

Tom...Il n'avait que ce mot en tête. Ce prénom...Il ne pouvait plus l'appeler autrement. Pas après les évènements passés. Ils étaient devenus bien trop intimes, même si cela était du mauvais sens.

Sa douleur venait aussi d'autre part. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, malgré tout le mal encouru, il était toujours attiré par lui. Au début, Harry crut que c'était juste un effet de son esprit... Mais petit à petit, la colère se mélangeait à un sentiment qui l'envahissait complètement et le réchauffait de l'intérieur. Il n'osait dire ce qu'il avait. La réalité était parfois cruelle.

Un après-midi, alors qu'il était allongé sur un banc près de chez lui, un livre dans les mains, une silhouette vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Surpris, Harry releva la tête et tomba encore plus des nues en voyant qui siégeait à côté de lui...

_« Dray ! »_

Laissant tout tomber, il s'accrocha au coup de son meilleur ami, un petit rire franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Au début, Harry pensait que Dray lui en voulait, n'ayant pas eu de ses nouvelles pendant plusieurs mois, mais il avait appris un jour que le jeune aristocrate était parti en France avec sa mère. Le blond l'enlaça faiblement. Harry se recula alors, afin de l'admirer après tout ce temps passé loin de lui.

_« Tu es enfin de retour...Comment vas-t...Dray ? »_

Celui-ci avait baissé la tête. Harry releva alors le visage de son ami qui baignait dans les larmes. Sa voix se brisa alors...

_« Dray ? Que se passe-t-il ? »_

_« Harry... »_

Il détourna la tête. L'orgueil, la fierté des Malfoy, avait appris à son plus jeune descendant que les hommes ne pleuraient jamais.

_« Je ne suis pas ton père...Tu peux pleurer devant moi... »_

A cette phrase, le blond étouffa un sanglot. Soudainement, il se jeta dans ses bras, laissant aller librement son chagrin.

_« Dray ? »_

_« Harry...Si...Si tu savais...Depuis que tu es parti...Il s'est passé tant de choses. »_

Harry prit encore plus peur. Comment cela ? Qu'était-il arrivé ?

_"Le Lord...Le lendemain de ton départ a reçu une lettre...qui disait...que...qu'il y avait une révolte en Nouvelle-Zélande. Là, il s'est vraiment énervé et …il… il est parti " à la guerre" et a emmené mon père… Harry, j'ai peur de ne plus le revoir un jour, tu sais…"_

_« Depuis combien de temps sont-ils partis maintenant ? »_

_« Ça va faire…deux mois... »_

_« Et tu as eu...Des nouvelles ? »_

_"Oui… Un ami de mon père nous a envoyé une lettre. Il…il y avait écrit qu'ils avait réussi à "mater" la révolte menée par un certain Dumbledore, mais qu'ils avaient subi beaucoup de pertes. Évidement des sauvages…Mais…Y compris de leur côté. Il n'a rien ajouté de plus, sauf que mon père était vivant…Mais …Oh Harry… Si tu savais… Je m'inquiète tant._ _Pourquoi n'est-ce pas mon père qui nous a écrit ?"_

Harry, lui resta stoïque face aux révélations. Le soleil du mois de juin éclairait chaleureusement son visage. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler toutes les informations reçues et surtout, il ne savait pas comment les analyser.

_"Est…Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de T…Lord Riddle ?"_

_"Non…Aucune…D'ailleurs, j'espère bien qu'il y crève !"_

Le jeune brun sursauta aux dires de son ami. Quel langage acerbe ! Quelle révolte grandissante en lui ! Il espérait juste que son ami n'avait pas découvert ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il aurait trop honte d'affronter son regard.

_"Drago ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?"_

Le jeune blond se tourna un peu plus vers le paysage, reprenant un visage neutre.

_"Cet…homme. Bien que je l'admire pour biens des choses…J'en ai découvertes d'autres qui ne sont pas en sa faveur…"_

_"Tout homme à sa part d'ombre…"_

_"Non…Harry, tu ne comprends pas. Cet homme a réussi à agrandir cette notion de "noblesse anglaise" et de "sang pur" dans beaucoup d'esprits. Mais... L'esclavage, la maltraitance…. Le fait qu'il se proclame "maître" d'un petit comité… Je suis contre, tu sais."_

Surpris par le discours tenu par Drago, Harry ne sut quoi y répondre. Quelques instants passèrent avant que le blond ne reprenne.

_"Tu sais… Ces esclaves sont aussi des hommes… Ils ont tout autant le droit à la liberté qu'un autre."_

_"Que de paroles sages mon ami… Ferais-tu parti de ces gens qui se révoltent contre les mœurs ?"_

_"Car frapper un homme parce qu'il est d'un autre continent et d'une autre couleur de peau est une tradition pour toi ?"_

_"Tu as raison. Excuses-moi…"_

_"Cela m'étonne beaucoup de toi…Toi qui as un esprit si ouvert, si libéral…"_

_"Dray…Franchement. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ça ces derniers temps."_

Le blond renifla avant de se figer.

_"Pourquoi étais-tu parti il y a deux mois ?"_

_"Je…"_

Harry détourna le regard. L'heure était à la vérité. Il le sentait, comme il commençait à comprendre le fait qu'il perdait son meilleur ami. D'abord ce départ brusque, presque froid. Puis cette absence de contact pendant plus de deux mois et enfin, ces réflexions qui ne rendaient que plus leur rapports tendus. Soupirant, il se tourna vers lui, et enlaça sa main avec celle du blond. L'éclat d'un joyaux vert l'éblouit un instant…

_"Est-ce…la bague que Riddle t'a offerte ?"_

_"Oui."_

Il avait lâché cette affirmation dans un souffle. En effet, il n'avait pu s'en séparée. Trop jolie…Trop importante…Trop précieuse…Trop Tom.

_"Alors ?"_

_"Je…ce soir-là…j'ai…Enfin…"_

_"Harry, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Jamais je ne te jugerais. Mais si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne t'y forcerai pas."_

Le brun esquissa un sourire franc. Oui, il retrouvait peu à peu son meilleur ami, son confident, sa moitié.

_"Non… Je vais te le dire."_

Il inspira profondément puis commença son récit. Il lui dit tout. Absolument tout. De la danse, à la séparation brutale due à l'attitude de Tom, en passant par l'acte charnel. Drago resta là, à l'écouter attentivement, ne l'interrompant presque jamais. Mais son visage exprimait ce que ses paroles taisaient. Au fur et à mesure, il se renfrogna jusqu'à avoir un air dégouté. Puis soupirant, il baissa la tête.

_"Ne m'en veux pas…"_

_"Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ?"_ Lui répondit le brun, un sourire réconfortant aux lèvres.

_"J'aurais dû mieux te protéger."_

_"Tu l'as toujours fait."_

Ils esquissèrent un sourire avant que Dray ne crache.

_"Je ne l'estime définitivement plus !"_

Harry ne répondit rien, baissant simplement la tête avec un petit sourire.

_"'Ry ?…Ne… Ne me dis pas que tu l'apprécies toujours."_

_"Je…"_

Le brun détourna la tête, le rouge aux joues. Le blond soupira. Que pouvait-il faire contre cela ? Il avait bien vu le regard gourmand du Lord sur son ami et dire qu'il ne le désirait pas était se mentir. Mais de là à ce que Riddle aime Harry… Il y avait un monde. Et il voyait bien dans les yeux du brun qu'il aurait aimé en être autrement.

_"Tu es vraiment amoureux de lui… Que Dieu t'en garde…"_

Harry hocha la tête dans un mouvement de répit. Tant pis pour lui. Puis ils se sourirent et Dray attrapa sa main, le remercia et se leva dans l'intention de partir. Alors qu'il était déjà à une petite distance d'Harry, ce-dernier le pria de le prévenir - et ce immédiatement - lorsqu'il aurait des nouvelles de son père…Et par la même occasion, de Riddle. Drago ne manqua pas de faire la grimace en acquiesçant.

**OoOoO**

_Nouvelle-Zélande._

_"Vite ! Amenez un médecin !"_

Des gémissements retentirent dans la pièce. Une forte odeur de sang, de transpiration et de poudre à canon s'y mélangeaient. Plusieurs personnes étaient couchées sur des lits de fortune, agonisantes, pleurantes, pestant pour certaines. Autour d'eux s'affairaient une quinzaine d'hommes, certains n'ayant même pas 20 ans.

_"Tenez bon…"_

Soudain, une personne de haute stature entra dans la tente. Certains se turent, d'autres le fixèrent. L'homme allongea son pas afin de se rendre à un chevet en particulier.

_"Comment va-t-il ?"_

_"Il a perdu beaucoup de sang…La balle a transpercé son épaule droite et est -heureusement - ressortie de l'autre côté._" répondit un petit homme joufflu en faisant une courbette des plus stupides. L'autre homme ne lui avait pas même jeté un regard.

_"Va-t-il passer la nuit ?"_

_"Je…Je ne sais pas… Je l'espère."_

L'homme se tourna alors vers l'autre, l'attrapant fermement par le col de sa blouse blanche. Son regard devenu carmin flamboyait de vie et de colère.

_"Je vous conseille plutôt de vous en assurer…S'il meurt…Vous aussi…"_

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la pièce, ne jetant aucun regard aux autres malades agonisants. Le médecin, le rouge aux joues, retourna auprès de son patient inconscient. Il lui remit une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille avant de soupirer et de se remettre au travail. Cette "attaque" avait été très meurtrière…Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer ces sauvages.

**OoOoO**

_"Attaquez !"_

Des cris se firent entendre dans la forêt verdoyante. L'air était coupée en deux par les épées. Des coups de feu retentirent, signalant l'attaque. La poudre envahit les visages, ainsi que l'atmosphère. Celle-ci se fit plus épaisse. Plus assourdissante.

Des hurlements provenant de-ci et de-là se frayèrent un chemin à travers la peur et la débandade. Plusieurs corps tombèrent lourdement au sol. Cela dura une éternité, ou bien n'était-ce qu'une seconde ?

Un homme chevauchant un magnifique équidé noir, passa à travers la horde s'affrontant. Ses longs cheveux noirs voletaient derrière lui. Du sang recouvrait son visage, contrastant avec la couleur pâle qu'arborait généralement son teint. Il était presque statique, seuls ses yeux dardaient ses adversaires. Des yeux d'un rouge flamboyant. Tom. Majestueux, il exécutait à bout de bras et avec une rare facilité les malheureux à sa portée. Bientôt, ne restait debout que ceux vêtus tout de noir. Le cavalier mit alors pied à terre. Un homme plus petit vint à sa rencontre et lui fit un rapide rapport. Hochant la tête, il jeta un coup d'œil aux morts.

_"Et Dumbledore ?"_

_"Il n'est pas ici, My Lord…"_

_" Vous avez envoyé des sentinelles ?"  
_

_" Oui, Monsieur"  
_

Un rictus apparut sur son visage. Étrange. Ce vieux fou aurait-il laissé ses "amis" se faire tuer sans intervenir ? Il fallait rester sur ses gardes. Tom Marvolo Riddle avait appris à se méfier du vieux "citronné" comme ils se plaisaient à appeler Dumbledore. Soudain, alors qu'il se retournait pour prendre la bride de son cheval, deux coups de feux succincts troublèrent le silence de la scène. Un corps tomba à terre.

**OoOoO**

_Angleterre. Hampshire._

_"Une lettre urgente pour Mr. Harry Potter."_

_"Merci…"_

La porte de la demeure se referma lentement sur le postier qui avait l'air essoufflé. Mme Potter était dotée de ce 6eme sens qu'ont généralement les femmes quand elles savent que quelque chose ne va pas. Soupirant, elle héla son fils afin que celui-ci veuille bien descendre. C'est un Harry encore un peu endormi qui fut accueilli par un regard triste. Elle lui tendit alors la lettre. Simple. Son unique nom était marqué à l'encre bleu de Chine sur le devant. Harry la prit vivement, et alla s'isoler dans le salon, fermant la porte derrière lui. Fébrile, il l'ouvrit.

_"Cher Harry,_

_M'ayant demandé de te tenir rapidement informé lorsque j'aurais des nouvelles concernant mon père et Lord Riddle, c'est avec empressement et soulagement que j'accède enfin à ta requête. Il y a maintenant plusieurs jours de cela que nous avons reçu, ma mère et moi, une missive indiquant que mon père allait rentrer d'un jour à l'autre au manoir familial des Malfoy. Évidement, nous étions très impatients d'accueillir notre patriarche après ce conflit de plusieurs mois. Je ne peux te décrire les larmes de joie que ma mère versa en apprenant qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Nous nous étions fait énormément de soucis, comme tu peux te l'imaginer._

_Ce matin, nous eûmes la surprise de voir une diligence s'arrêter devant notre demeure. Mon père, boitant, en sortit. Il va bien. À part quelques bandages qui le fait ressembler aux pirates des plus grandes histoires d'aventure que tu as pu lire, il s'en est sorti quasiment indemne. Bien sur, le médecin l'a consigné au lit pendant deux semaines, une foulure ainsi, que son bras droit et plusieurs côtes étant cassés. Il s'y contraint avec beaucoup de peine. Mais rien d'irréversible, heureusement._

_Ce matin, nous fûmes surpris aussi d'une autre arrivée. Celle de Lord Riddle. Il est bien vivant…Mais terriblement mal en point. Les médecins peinent à croire que celui-ci retrouvera toute sa vitalité, sa fougue qui le caractérisaient. Il a été gravement touché par deux balles tirées - à ce que l'on m'a dit - d'une manière très lâche. Bien sur, tu connais le Lord. Il est entrain de pourparler son retour à Londres où bon nombre d'affaires l'attendent._

_Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir. Je ne veux pas t'influencer mon ami mais, si tu en as envie, notre porte est grande ouverte. Je pense que malgré tout, Le Lord serait ravi de te revoir._

_En t'embrassant affectueusement._

_Ton ami, D. MALFOY"_

Dans un bruissement, la lettre tomba au sol. Harry se laissa alors choir sur le canapé. Il était vivant. Vivant…

Vivant…

Mais mal en point. Deux balles…Ce n'était pas rien. Où s'étaient-elles logées ? Était-il paralysé ? Pouvait-il encore marcher ? Pouvait-il encore monter avec cette élégance hautaine ? Ses lèvres pouvaient-elles encore former ce rictus étourdissant ? Ses yeux pouvaient-ils encore vous charmer ? Tant de questions harcelaient son esprit, et aucunes réponses n'y arrivaient. Que c'était douloureux.

Son cœur battait la chamade… Malgré les goulées d'air frais qu'il inspirait vivement, il sentit sa respiration se bloquer…Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il était vivant... Mais dans quel état ?

Se levant, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, appuyant son front tout contre. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il y aller ? Laisser parler son cœur ? Sa raison ? Son égo ?… Son amour ?


	8. Chapitre 8 : Retrouvailles

**_Chapitre 8_****: Retrouvailles**

_Hampshire, Angleterre_

La décision fut dure, mais Harry prit son courage à deux mains et se retrouvait à présent devant la porte en bois massif des Malfoy. Il se rappelait du dernier bal qu'ils avaient passé ici. Ce jour là avait aussi été sa première rencontre avec Tom. Secouant légèrement la tête, il toqua distinctement trois fois contre le battant. Rapidement, un serviteur, Dobby, vint lui ouvrir et lui demanda de le suivre afin de l'annoncer à ses maîtres. Légèrement inquiet, Harry le suivit sans dire un mot.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte tant redoutée et qu'il entendit Malfoy Senior l'invitait à rentrer, sa respiration se bloqua un moment. Alors qu'il franchissait le seuil, il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce. La première chose qu'il vit était le maître des lieux, installé confortablement dans un fauteuil. Ainsi que sa femme, non loin de lui qui lui tendait une tasse de thé qu'il s'empressa d'attraper.

_« Harry... Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir. La dernière fois, nous n'avions pas eu le temps de nous dire au revoir. »_

Rougissant légèrement, Harry acquiesça et s'excusa.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, Drago m'a expliqué l'affaire._»

Harry écarquilla des yeux. Avait-il vraiment fait ça ? Mais un coup d'œil vers son ami qui lui adressait un sourire réconfortant le rassura.

_« Oui, ta mère souffrante t'a demandé de revenir auprès d'elle. Tu es un garçon tellement dévoué. Viens t'asseoir avec nous »_

Le jeune homme accepta la tasse de thé qu'on lui tendait alors qu'il s'installait dans un fauteuil. Il prit alors le temps d'examiner Lord Malfoy. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ne cessait de grimacer lorsqu'il faisait un geste trop vite. Évidement, il ne voulait rien laisser paraître mais son entourage qui ne disait rien, était au petit soin avec lui.

Ils bavardèrent tranquillement de tout et de rien, mais jamais de ce qui s'était passé. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Harry se dit que le Lord était finalement reparti à Londres. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Alors qu'il attrapait un scone pour accompagner son thé, la porte du petit salon s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître … Lord Riddle. Harry se releva légèrement de son siège, le toisant. Il n'avais pas beaucoup changé, peut-être maigri mais sinon, peu de signes montraient ce qui s'était passé. Sauf sa canne. En effet, il semblait boiter. Grimaçant en voyant Harry il le salua comme si de rien n'était avant d'aller vers son hôte et de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Winky qui n'était pas loin s'empressa de lui apporter un thé.

_« Finalement, je n'aurai pas besoin de rentrer à Londres, Snape s'occupe de toutes les paperasses administratives. Je crois que je vais prendre quelques jours de repos... »_

Il esquissa un rictus avant de commencer à se délecter de son thé.

_« Très bonne nouvelle. J'avais peur que tu laissas ton vieil ami tout seul.. »_ répondit Lord Malfoy._  
_

Les deux hommes rigolèrent sous le regard amusé de Narcissa. Puis la conversation continua, mais Harry, plongé dans ses pensées, ne disait pas grand mot. Tout à coup, le Lord se tourna vers lui, quittant la passionnante théorie du fils Malfoy à dire que les vers de terre allaient plus vite que les escargots.

_« Comment allez-vous ? »_

Le jeune brun écarquilla des yeux. Il lui demandait bien comment il allait ? Harry aurait voulu répondre que ça n'allait pas, qu'il devrait avoir honte de lui poser cette question après ce qui s'était passé, mais son inquiétude pour lui pris le pas.

_« La question est plutôt comment vous, vous allez... »_

_« Bien... »_

Riddle esquissa un sourire, mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas là.

_« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« En Nouvelle-Zélande... »_

Tous stoppèrent leur conversation et regardèrent l'échange entre les deux hommes. Ils savaient que c'était un sujet sensible et que personne n'aimait s'étendre dessus. Mais Harry ne lâcha pas l'affaire et ancra son regard déterminé dans celui du Lord. Avec un soupir et un léger sourire, ce dernier capitula.

_« Vous avez surement appris qu'il y eut une révolte. Un début de guérilla. Nous sommes donc allés la mater. Sauf que... ce fut plus dangereux que ce que nous avions prévu. Ils avaient un chef, Dumbledore, qui n'a pas hésité à prendre ses compatriotes pour des pions qu'il a envoyé dans la bataille sans une once de peur ou d'empathie pour eux. Des sauvages qui écoutent aveuglément un prophète... »_

_« Et ? »_

_« C'est lui qui m'a tiré dessus. De dos. Deux. Le premier dans la clavicule droite et l'autre dans la cuisse du même côté. Il ne savait même pas tirer correctement ce lâche. »_

Harry retint son souffle durant le récit entier.

_« Finalement, j'ai essayé tant bien que mal de me rétablir et encore souffrant je suis allé le chercher. Si on tuait Dumbledore, on tuait la révolte. »_

_« Finalement... Vous l'avez trouvé ? »_

_« Oui, il se cachait bien se fourbe. Mais je l'ai tué. Vous voulez savoir comment ? »_

Ses yeux se plissèrent dans une excitation mal cachée. Il aimait le sang, la guerre et surtout les victoires. Petit à petit, Harry se rendait compte à quel point l'homme était dangereux et s'imaginait comment il en était arrivé à ça.

_« Ça ira, merci. »_

Le lord eut un petit rire avant de conclure.

_« En tout cas, tout est redevenu normal là-bas. J'espère juste que mon nouvel intendant s'en sortira mieux que Mulciber »_

Harry n'eut même pas envie de demander ce qui était advenu de ce Mulciber. Il avait surement payé de sa vie pour son incapacité à gérer le domaine du Lord. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sans accroche jusqu'au dîner où la famille Malfoy invita Harry à rester avec eux jusqu'au lendemain. Il n'aurait qu'à dormir dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis. Ce que le jeune homme accepta.

Alors qu'il était installé, avec Drago, sur la terrasse donnant sur le grand jardin, admirant le couché de soleil derrière la vallée tout en sirotant un thé, Harry se demanda comment se finirait son histoire avec le Lord. Pour lui, même s'il n'y avait pas eu de confrontation directe sur le sujet – d'ailleurs il n'était pas certain de vouloir en commencer une –, il y avait eu en quelque sorte réparation par les mésaventures et blessures de l'homme.

Il avait donc eu sa vengeance, mais bizarrement, il n'en était pas satisfait. Soupirant, il laissa retomber sa tête en arrière. Elle devenait lourde. Drago le regarda un moment avant de dire.

_« Ça va mieux ? »_

_« Pourquoi cette question ? » demanda le brun en se redressant légèrement sur son siège._

_« Et bien tu sais... Tu viens de revoir pour la première fois le Lord depuis... Enfin tu vois. Alors je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais. »_

_« Bien. Je devrais être heureux de son sort mais... »_

_« Mais tu est trop gentil et n'aime pas penser du mal des personnes qui t'entourent... même si ces dernières n'hésitent pas à t'en faire »_

_« Ça doit être ça. »_

Harry rigola légèrement avant de reprendre son sérieux. Winky alluma des torches afin de ne pas être totalement dans le noir.

_« Et puis il s'est passé tellement de temps que j'ai l'impression que mon courroux est passé... »_

Drago acquiesça, même s'il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec son ami. une profonde blessure ne s'efface pas. Jamais. Mais il le connaissait trop bien et savait que la gentillesse naturelle de son ami était redevenue au galop. Soudain, il se leva prétextant une petite envie urgente, laissant seul Harry avec ses pensées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une personne s'essaya à la place de Drago. Harry qui n'avait pas tourné la tête commença en rigolant.

_« Ça va mieux ?... »_

Mais il ne rencontra pas le regard gris glacé de son meilleur ami, mais celui grenat de son ancien amant.

_« My Lord... »_

_« Harry. »_

Un frisson le parcouru à ce mot.

_« Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle »_

Harry acquiesça en esquissant un sourire mesquin, ce qui était bien rare.

_« Vous voulez vous excuser ? »_

_« Non, ce qui est fait est fait. Mais j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir »_

Harry ne bougea pas aux mots. Où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir ?

_« Je me suis posé des questions et cela après avoir été blessé. J'étais presque agonisant. Et la seule image qui me revenait en tête était ton visage. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, et je ne voulais pas... Ah c'est complètement idiot et ça ne me ressemble pas du tout... "_

Il soupira légèrement et reprit.

_"Tu vas me demander pourquoi je me soucierai de ton sort... Blesser ou même tuer des personnes, je le fais souvent et ça ne me gêne pas pas plus que ça... Mais toi... Tu es l'innocence même, la douceur et finalement, l'espérance que j'avais de t'oublier après t'avoir possédé ne s'est pas réalisée. »_

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite et Harry en resta estomaqué. Tout d'abord parce qu'il venait de s'ouvrir à lui, qu'il lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui (et cela devait bien être la première fois qui le faisait vu son air légèrement perdu) et notamment parce qu'il l'avait tutoyé. Alors il avait pensé à lui, même au plus fort de la bataille? Il avait pensé à la tristesse qu'il lui avait affligé et il s'en était surement même voulu. Que penser de tout cela ? Harry bouillonnait de l'intérieur, mais en même temps, était totalement perdu, son cœur battant la chamade.

Le Lord ne le regarda pas une seule fois et observait l'horizon. Après tout, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Ni Harry, Ni le Lord.

Finalement, il se leva et observa Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Restant un instant dans cette position, il hésita à rajouter quelque chose. Finalement, il s'en alla. Le jeune brun relâcha alors sa respiration. Venait-il de rêver ou le Lord s'était-il bien confié à lui ? Doucement, il laissa sa tête se poser dans sa main.

_« Harry ? »_

Le jeune homme sursauta à son nom. Drago, qui le regardait bizarrement, était revenu et se réinstallait.

_« J'ai vu le Lord passer... Tout va bien ? »_

Harry le regarda pendant un moment, sans ne savoir quoi dire. Puis il se leva rapidement. Tout était trop confus pour réfléchir, et sans un mot, il s'éclipsa dans sa chambre sous les yeux ébahis de son ami.

**OoOoO**

Il remua dans son lit pour la cinquantième fois de la soirée. Harry n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Le discours du Lord revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, le torturant. Soudain, il se redressa dans son lit. Il devait faire quelque chose. Se levant, il enfila un bas et des chausses avant de sortir dans le couloir. Doucement, il descendit jusqu'au salon, où il s'exila sur la terrasse. La nuit noire avait totalement enveloppée le manoir, laissant libre court à son imagination. Soupirant, il s'installa dans une des chaises. L'air était encore chaude de la journée, et doucement se rafraichissait. Qu'est-ce que c'était agréable.

Il repensa aux mots du Lord. Il ne s'était pas excusé clairement, mais c'était presque tout comme. Doucement, il se laissa emporter dans les vagues de son esprit et sombra dans le sommeil. C'est une main froide qui se posa sur son front. Ouvrant légèrement les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec son ami.

_« Drago ? »_

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il faisait déjà jour. Il avait du s'endormir sur le siège. Se relevant doucement, il s'étira, ankylosé.

_« Tu vas attraper froid si tu continues... » c_ritiqua Drago, avec un air de mère poule.

D'ailleurs, Harry en rigola légèrement. Il se leva et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre afin de se rafraichir. Puis redescendant au salon, il rencontra bon nombre des habitants déjà debout. Sauf un. Doucement, il demanda en chuchotant à Drago.

_« Où est le Lord ? »_

_« Oh... Il est parti hier soir...Quelque chose d'urgent apparemment »_

Harry resta quelques secondes sans rien faire. Alors il s'était sauvé, encore une fois... et bien soit, il ne le reverrait surement jamais. Et c'est en se disant cela qu'un pincement lui vint au cœur.

**OoOoO**

_Londres, 1868 - 6 ans plus tard_

_« Potter ! »_

Une touffe brune courut jusqu'à la voix, les bras chargés de papiers. Alors qu'il allait atteindre son but, il trébucha et perdit la moitié de ses feuilles.

_« Sincèrement Potter, vous êtes bien trop maladroit... »_

_« Je sais Monsieur, Pardon. »_

L'homme en face de lui, les bras croisés, le toisait. L'éditorialiste Alastor Maugrey, un ami de sa mère, l'avait pris sous sa tutelle afin de lui apprendre l'univers de la presse et des médias. Un bon arrangement selon son père, car il pouvait enfin prendre son indépendance, travailler sérieusement tout en restant dans un domaine informatif, culturel et artistique. En effet, Harry n'hésitait pas à dessiner pour le journal et parfois même, il recevait certaines commandes pour des illustrations de livres pour enfants. Il était ainsi un peu partout en même temps.

_« Vous avez fait l'article sur les différentes colonies françaises ? »_

Harry acquiesça et lui tendit le feuillet. Son principal travail était de faire des points historiques ou des recherches sur les nouveautés. Mais ce qui le mettait en avant, était sa plume -délicate- très appréciée, surtout de la gente féminine qui n'hésitait pas à lui écrire pour qu'il réponde à leur problème. Ainsi, peu à peu, il s'était crée une rubrique de conseils, très populaire.

_« Bien, bien... Vous avez encore eu du courrier... Vous feriez mieux de vous y mettre vu le tas »_

_« Oui Mr Maugrey »_

Il alla chercher les enveloppes et s'éclipsa de l'endroit. Il aimait écrire là où il habitait. En effet, il avait pris domicile chez les Malfoy qui l'avaient accueillis. C'était un peu comme une chambre louée, seulement son ami était présent. En effet, ce dernier résidait aussi à Londres. Voulant s'investir beaucoup plus dans l'entreprise de son père, il était monté sur la capitale et était devenu un vrai petit homme d'affaires. Cela faisait bien rire Harry.

Alors qu'il poussait la porte principale, Dobby lui apporta immédiatement deux missives. La première était de Regulus Black. L'homme était réapparu à son arrivée à Londres. Il l'avait pris sous son aile et peu à peu, ils avaient partagé plus que des promenades au bord de la Tamise. Même si des zones d'ombres persistaient entre eux, ils étaient sincères l'un envers l'autre. Après tout, tout le monde pouvait avoir ses petits secrets. Et ça les arrangeait bien ainsi. Il sourit aux quelques mots de son amant qui l'invitait à se promener avec lui demain après-midi. Parfait.

La deuxième lettre provenait de son amie Hermione Granger. Il l'avait rencontré lors d'une soirée caritative à Londres. La jeune brune était de la haute, mais avec son amie Luna Lovegood, elles ne faisaient pas qu'apprendre le métier de femme au foyer (ce qu'elle détestait). Elles étaient aussi des suffragettes(1). C'était un mouvement qui s'installait petit à petit. Les femmes réclamaient en effet le droit de vote et la reconnaissance ainsi que le respect. Harry était de tout cœur avec elles. Pourquoi une femme ne pourrait-elle pas avoir les mêmes droits ?

La lettre lui demandait de venir à un café du coin d'ici 16h afin de prendre le thé. Harry sourit légèrement. Il était à leurs ordres. Observant l'horloge dans le hall d'entrée, il vit qu'il lui restait une demi-heure. Il en profita alors pour monter dans sa chambre afin de lire les lettres. Se posant sur son lit, il les prit une après l'autre.

La première était une jeune femme éplorée de voir celui qu'elle aime s'engager dans l'armée et partir loin d'elle. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour elle, à part lui dire de garder espoir et confiance en lui. Ils n'étaient pas en temps de guerre et les colonies se portaient plutôt bien, ce qui était un plus.

La deuxième provenait d'une vieille dame noble se demandant comment faire accepter un mariage forcé à sa fille sans lui faire de mal. Il était vrai que les mariages d'amour prenaient de plus en plus le pas et que la jeunesse se révoltait pour pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait...Harry était sur, vu le ton employé, que cette mère ne souhaitait que le bien de son enfant. Mais si la jeune fille disait non, il serait préférable pour elle de l'accepter. Qu'est-ce qui était le mieux ? L'amour de sa fille ou les lettres de noblesse acquises ?

Ainsi, les lettres se succédèrent et chaque fois Harry prit le temps de bien les lire et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait leur répondre. Enfin, la dernière lettre en main, le jeune homme guetta l'heure pour voir s'il était dans les temps. Il en avait juste assez pour la lire. L'enveloppe l'attira tout d'abord. Entièrement noire, elle était fermée par un sceau qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Un serpent se mordant la queue. Étrange, il n'arrivait plus à dire où il avait vu cela.

L'ouvrant délicatement, le papier qui l'en sortit était doux, l'écriture fine et italique. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, son cœur commença à battre plus fort. Il avait comme un pressentiment. Son regard parcourut les lignes et peu à peu, sa respiration fut saccadée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et sans essayer à comprendre, il lança la lettre par terre et s'échappa de cette pièce qui l'étouffait. Après tout il avait un rendez-vous.

**OoOoO**

_« Harry ? »_

Drago toqua à la porte. Rien. Bizarre. Pourtant, il devrait être rentré du travail depuis longtemps. Haussant les épaules, il entra dans la chambre et déposa sur le lit ce que lui avait demandé son ami, c'est à dire le développement des portraits qu'ils avaient fait en vacances. Drago sourit en les voyants. Ils avaient tout d'abord pris la pose sérieusement, puis avaient fait n'importe quoi. Cela avait été au goût du photographe qui pouvait pour une fois voir d'autre chose que pendant 10mn une personne sérieuse tenir la pose, puis il s'éclipsa.

Mais en voulant sortir, il marcha sur un bout de papier. Se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être (étant donné que son ami était un maniaque...), il la ramassa et la parcourut des yeux. Soudain, il s'arrêta de respirer... Mon Dieu. S'élançant en dehors de la chambre, il se mit à chercher frénétiquement son ami. Il le devait.

**OoOoO**

Harry était arrivé juste à l'heure. Hermione et Luna étaient déjà là et le saluèrent tranquillement alors qu'une servante prenait leur commande. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas tranquille. Ses doigts tapotaient incessamment le plateau de la table. Soudain, Hermione se tourna vers lui sérieusement et le questionna.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? »_

_« Rien »_

La jeune femme claqua de la langue. Elle n'aimait pas quand son ami mentait et elle avait un don pour le flairer.

_« Harry... »_

Sous le grognement de son amie, Harry se résigna.

_« Ce n'est rien... juste de vieux et mauvais souvenirs qui reviennent... »_

_« Tu en as parlé à Régulus ? »_

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête. Depuis plusieurs mois, il entretenait une relation avec l'homme au passé bien sombre. Il s'était ouvert peu à peu, mais il semblait que le sujet Riddle pour Black était un tabou. Tant mieux, il en était de même pour Harry. Ils passèrent le reste de la fin d'après-midi tranquillement, laissant de côté tout cela. Malgré tout, le cœur d'Harry battait trop sourdement à ses oreilles, et il se maudit de ce comportement. Ne s'était-il pas dit qu'il l'oublierait ?

Alors qu'ils se disaient au revoir, Harry aperçut Drago qui courait vers lui. Il salua poliment les deux jeunes femmes (surtout Hermione, d'ailleurs le jeune brun soupçonnait quelque chose entre les deux personnes étant donné la timidité de son ami et les rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune femme...) avant de s'éclipser avec Harry. Sur le chemin, Drago ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

_« Tu vas bien ? »_

Harry le regarda bizarrement...

_« Oui pourquoi ? »_

_« Ne m'en veux pas mon ami, mais j'ai vu la lettre par terre dans ta chambre et... »_

_« Quoi ?! »_

Harry s'arrêta net. Comment cela se pouvait ?

_« Oui, j'ai déposé les portraits sur ton lit et... Je suis tombé dessus. »_

Harry secoua la tête. Son ami était impossible parfois. C'était quelque chose de privé. Qu'il entre pour déposer les portraits, d'accord, mais qu'il se mette à fouiller était une autre histoire. Soupirant, le jeune brun laissa ça de côté, il ne voulait pas s'embrouiller avec son meilleur ami. Surtout pas après … ça.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. C'est du passé. Et puis j'ai Regulus maintenant. »_

Drago n'avait jamais vraiment approuvé cette relation. D'abord parce que Regulus était un cousin détesté de sa famille et parce qu'ensuite, il avait peur qu'un autre homme face mal à son ami. Mais il ne discuta pas et rentra avec Harry à la demeure. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence.

* * *

(1)Le mouvement ne commence réellement qu'en 1876 et se nomme ainsi en 1903... Mais bon, ça ne fait rien si l'on triche un peu...


	9. Chapitre 9 : Esquisse d'un malheur

**Chapitre 9**** : _Esquisse d'un malheur_**

_Londres - mai 1968_

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Harry oublia la lettre. Ou plutôt, la mis au fin fond de son esprit. Mais en ce samedi, il était de bonne humeur et excité à l'idée de sortir avec son amant. Il lui avait proposé de prendre le thé et de visiter la roseraie juste à côté de chez lui.

Tout à fait élégant dans un complet brun, il s'était rendu au café d'un pas sautillant et impatient. L'homme l'y attendait déjà, attablé à une table. Régulus avait toujours cet air nonchalant qui le caractérisait. Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis leur première rencontre et le rendaient plus ténébreux. Même si ainsi, il ressemblait de plus en plus à... Non. Il chassa le nom de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Des yeux pétillants accueillirent son amant.

_« Harry ! »_

_« Lus' »_

Les hommes se serrèrent légèrement. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à trop d'affectivité en public, mais qu'importe, ils en profitaient comme ils le pouvaient.

_« Comment ça va depuis... Avant-hier ? »_

Ils rigolèrent et commencèrent à parler autour d'un bon Earl Grey chaud. Harry se sentait bien, rassuré et surtout aimé. Il avait trouvé en Régulus une personne à qui se confier, en qui il pouvait faire confiance. Il avait, en tout cas, été là au bon moment. Mais Harry ne cherchait pas plus loin. Régulus avait été une aide, un amour avec lui. Alors le reste...

S'en suivit une ballade dans la roseraie. Les fleurs étaient plus belles les unes des autres, le printemps les aidant à se montrer magnifique. Harry était heureux. Il aurait aimé prendre la main de son amant dans la sienne, mais ce n'était vraiment pas possible. Régulus continuait de faire des blagues, comme à son habitude.

Quelle belle après-midi. Ensoleillée.

Tout était parfait.

Soudain, une ombre se dressa devant eux. À la vue de la personne, Harry faillit s'étouffer.

_« Tom! »_

Régulus qui avait été impassible en le voyant, plissa des yeux lorsqu'Harry prononça le nom. Ce dernier remarqua aussitôt son erreur.

Riddle n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi ténébreux, énigmatique, majestueux et grand. Il avait tout de même l'air las et avait coupé ses cheveux très courts. Harry trouva ce fait dommage mais, cela donnait au Lord une prestance encore plus masculine et sombre.

_« Harry... »_

Riddle n'adressa aucun regard, ni mot à Régulus qui commença à s'impatienter.

_« Que fais-tu là? »_ demanda-t-il agressivement.

Le Lord se tourna tranquillement vers lui et le toisa de la tête au pied.

_« Tu disais quelque chose ? Vermine de traitre ? »_

Harry écarquilla les yeux devant cette agressivité cachée. Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre, à s'écharper. Finalement, Régulus baissa la tête et Riddle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme au centre. Il avait gagné.

_« Alors Harry, as-tu reçu ma missive ? »_

_« Une missive ? »_ s'exclama Regulus, _« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Harry? Tu peux m'expliquer ? »_

Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté des yeux le Lord. Il se sentait tellement faible face à lui. Il avait tout fait pour oublier cet homme et était arrivé à la conclusion que s'il le rencontrait un jour dans la rue, il ne serait plus attiré par lui, il ne serait plus son esclave. Il avait osé espérer que tout cela serait fini et surtout derrière lui. Mais il remarqua que ce n'était pas le cas. Doucement, le jeune homme haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance vers Régulus.

_« Ne t'approches pas de lui » _cria presque ce dernier.

_« Sinon quoi ? » _répliqua le Lord.

_« Je te tue »_

_« Régulus ! » _s'écria Harry. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une telle scène se passait devant lui. C'était impensable. Régulus était un être si doux et calme. Comment pouvait-il exprimer une telle agressivité rien qu'en voyant Tom ? Les deux hommes devaient vraiment avoir un problème et être en guerre.

_« Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Il est dangereux Harry ! »_

_« Oh je vois... je suis le grand méchant loup »_

La voix du Lord avait été mesquine. Il se moquait de lui ouvertement. On aurait dit des enfants s'affrontant même s'il était clair que le Lord était dominant.

_« Régulus calme-toi, de toute façon je ne veux plus avoir affaire à cet homme »_

La conclusion d'Harry fit lever les sourcils de Riddle. Alors comme ça, il ne voulait plus le voir ? Un rictus étira ses lèvres. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il pourrait se soustraire à son emprise ? Il était à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Doucement, le Lord commença à s'avancer vers Harry. Il savait que le jeune homme craquerait. Ô oui, il le savait. Si ce n'était pas psychologiquement, ce serait physiquement.

_« Ne t'approches pas de lui, c'est ma dernière somation. » _

Régulus s'interposa entre les deux hommes. Riddle, loin d'être surpris, s'arrêta un instant en croisant les bras. Puis le toisant, il continua à le provoquer.

_« Sinon tu vas me tuer, c'est ça ? »_

_« Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde, sois-en sur. »_

_« Ça passerait mal auprès de la communauté qui te condamnera au même sort » _Rigola Riddle.

Évidemment, la "communauté" était surement son petit-club de mangemorts. Tous de hauts dignitaires avec de grands pouvoirs. Même si Régulus était issu d'une famille noble, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils le tueraient sans une once de remord.

_« Ta communauté n'est rien » _cracha Black.

_« Régulus calme-toi » _commença le jeune homme en posant sa main sur le bras de son amant.

Aussitôt, les yeux du Lord s'illuminèrent et il répliqua._  
_

_« Harry et si ton cher et gentil petit ami te disait qu'il est tout aussi dangereux que moi »_ commença doucereusement Riddle.

_« Quoi ? »_

Harry plissa des yeux et observa les deux hommes à tour de rôle. Que se passait-il ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Ne pouvaient-ils pas régler leurs comptes entre eux et le laisser en dehors de tout ça ? Mais il semblait que le temps des confessions était venu. Et cela n'allait pas forcément lui plaire.

_« Raconte-lui Régulus »_

_« Tais-toi ! C'était de ta faute »_

Riddle rigola. La scène qui se déroulait devant lui était d'une jouissance suprême. Il aimait pousser à bout ses interlocuteurs pour leurs montrer sa supériorité.

_« C'est comme ça que tu remercies quelqu'un qui t'a couvert ? Voyons Black, fais preuve d'un peu plus de reconnaissance. »_

_« Tais-toi ! »_

_« Voyons... Tu sais Harry, il t'utilise »_

Harry eut à peine le temps de dire "Quoi?" qu'il vit Régulus se jeter sur Riddle, dans l'intime espoir -surement- de le tuer.

_« Régulus ! »_

Le brun put juste à temps retenir son amant avant qu'il ne commette un crime. Mais cela n'avait pas découragé le Lord.

_« Cet homme sort avec toi afin de mieux m'atteindre. N'est-ce pas ? Je sais tout. Ton très cher ami Bones Edgar me l'a rapporté avant de mourir... Mais je crois que tu t'es trompé de tactique. Ce n'est pas en utilisant Potter que tu m'auras. Ce garçon m'importe peu. »_

_« Meurtrier... Tu n'as pas fait ça.. Tu es un monstre... Ed...»_

Harry avait relâché Régulus. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Il l'utilisait ? C'était faux, n'est-ce pas ? Les mots qui sortaient de cet homme n'étaient que poison. Cela n'était pas vrai. Il voulait qu'ils s'embrouillent... C'était surement cela. Oui.

Doucement, il entra en état léthargique afin d'essayer de tout analyser et de ce fait, de comprendre. Son esprit était parti et ses yeux vides regardaient la scène comme s'il l'admirait de loin.

_« Alors toi aussi tu es un monstre. Harry, tu savais que Régulus n'a pas hésité à tuer pour son propre intérêt »_

_« C'était de ta faute » _répliqua Black.

_« Bien sur, je t'en ai donné l'ordre, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait »_

_« Tu t'es toujours arrangé pour que tu ne te salisses jamais les mains !»_

_« C'est ça le pouvoir et l'intelligence... »_

_« Arrêtez... S'il-vous-plait... Stop... »_

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers lui, surpris. Harry n'avait rien dit pendant l'échange, mais à cet instant, ses yeux reflétaient l'horreur. Doucement, il se tourna vers son amant.

_« C'est vrai ? Régulus, réponds moi. Tout ça est vrai ? Tu m'utilises ? Dans quel but ? Pour le tuer ? Lui rendre au centuple ce qu'il t'a fait ? Ne me dis pas que c'est vrai. Je savais que tu faisais parti des mangemorts, mais tu m'avais dit que tu étais parti tôt, alors pourquoi as-tu tué ? »_

_« Je...»_

_« Tout cela n'a plus d'importance... »_

Régulus le regarda, perdu. Que devait-il comprendre de tout cela ? Certes, il avait eu au début l'intention d'utiliser le jeune Potter et ce dès qu'il avait vu le visage inquiet de Riddle lorsque le brun s'était perdu. Mais au fur et à mesure, il s'était attaché à cette âme noble et pure. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus question de cela. Il devait lui ouvrir les yeux.

_« Tu sais ce que font les mangemorts ? »_ demanda-t-il à Harry.

_« Non »_

_« Ils servent se fou et n'hésitent pas à tuer pour sa cause de sang noble et pur. C'est pour ça qu'il extermine les autochtones dans les colonies »_

_« Et tu nous as trahi, sale vermine »_ dit Riddle en esquissant un sourire. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il croyait dur comme fer que ce qu'il faisait, était bien.

_« J'ai bien fait ! »  
_

_« Stop ! » _cria Harry. Il en avait assez de ces enfantillages. Régulus qui était hors de lui se stoppa et le regarda. Quant au Lord, toujours aussi calme, il ne pipa mot.

_ « Laissez ça derrière vous, je ne veux pas en savoir plus. C'est votre problème. Ça suffit. Je ne suis pas une poupée que vous pouvez tirer chacun de votre côté. Je ne suis plus un gamin »_

_« Harry ...» _murmura doucement Régulus éberlué._  
_

_« Au revoir »_

Et sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme tourna les talons et s'en alla. Il en avait assez entendu et trouvait parfois les deux hommes plus puérils que lui, malgré leurs âges. Il n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui on pouvait jouer. Ce temps était révolu. Aujourd'hui, il était maître de son destin. Il avait trop souffert à cause de ça, alors maintenant, il se protégeait. Il allait réfléchir aux cas Riddle et Black. Après tout, il n'allait pas se laisser avoir par les deux hommes...

_« Félicitation Black »_

_« Tu l'as fait exprès ! » _explosa Régulus. Il en avait assez de cet air suffisant._  
_

_« Du tout »_

Le ton très sur du Lord le rendait encore plus fou. Il allait le massacrer.

_« Ou t'étais-tu enfoui, serpent de malheur ? »_

_« Oh... en enfer... Et je ne me cachais pas. J'étais bien là. Visible. Juste sous tes yeux. A te surveiller.» _Les yeux de Tom brillaient. Il ne se dissimulait jamais. Jamais ! Pourquoi le devrait-il, lui qui est tellement supérieur aux simples mortels ?_  
_

_« Bien sur, c'est cela. Tu es un lâche, tes méthodes ne changeront jamais. »_

_« Tais-toi avant que je ne te fasse ravaler ta langue, traitre. Je devrai juste te tuer pour un tel affront... »_

Le Lord rehaussa sa veste avant de s'en aller avec cet air suffisant qui le caractérisait. Régulus avait été en vie pendant trop longtemps malgré sa traîtrise. De plus, il avait planifié d'utiliser Harry pour le mettre hors-circuit. C'était inadmissible. Il devait remédier à ça. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Enfaite, il s'était déjà occupé du cas Black. Parfait, tout se déroulait comme selon le plan.

Alors qu'il s'en allait et disparaissait dans une ruelle sombre, des formes noires apparurent derrière Black qui n'avait pas bougé, trop sonné par l'altercation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son ancien mentor et son amant. Menaçantes, les silhouettes l'encerclèrent jusqu'à ce que l'homme soit inondé sous la masse de manteaux sombres. Oui, c'était la fin pour lui. Et dans une dernière pensée, il espéra qu'Harry s'en sortirait mieux que lui.

Une fois que l'on était prisonnier des griffes de Lord Voldemort, la seule façon de s'en échapper était la mort ou la fuite. Lui qui n'avait pas été un lâche et avait assumé ses décisions, était resté sachant son sort. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait accepté. Il aurait juste aimé éviter ce choix à Harry. Car oui, malgré tout, il tenait à lui.

**OoOoO**

Le jeune brun marchait à vive allure, fulminant et esquivant les passants. Il en avait assez de la façon dont on le traitait. Comme un enfant. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'était plus et le monde devait commencer à en prendre conscience. Il bouscula inconsciemment quelques gentilshommes qui se retournèrent pour protester. Mais il les ignora car il n'en avait cure. Il voulait juste rentrer et sortir de cet enfer. Enfer qui avait commencé initialement dès l'arrivée de ces citadins dans sa campagne natale.

Ils étaient heureux avant. Tout était tranquille. Trop, aurait surement dit Drago.

Il pesta alors contre Riddle et Snape à voix haute. Il aurait mieux fait d'ignorer le Lord, d'ignorer cette attraction. De refuser de danser avec lui. De refuser d'être accueilli dans sa charmante demeure à Londres. De refuser de...

S'arrêtant, il soupira.

Tout cela était inutile et ne contribuait qu'à augmenter son mal de tête naissant.

Soudain, il sursauta alors qu'une main se posait sur son épaule. Lentement, il se retourna et pria fort pour se retrouver face à un ami, ou au pire, à Régulus. Il accepterait peut-être de lui pardonner s'il promettait que le sujet Riddle ne referait plus jamais son apparition.

Malheureusement pour lui, il rencontra deux yeux grenats bien trop familiers.

Soupirant légèrement, il détourna les yeux. Quelle chance. Pourquoi sa charmante et si paisible petite vie devait-elle être à nouveau perturbée alors qu'il venait tout juste de remettre tous les éléments en place ?

Doucement, il releva son regard et le planta dans celui du Lord qu'il darda, confiant.

_"Que veux-tu encore ?"_

A peine surpris par le ton employé et le tutoiement, le Lord esquissa juste un sourire avant de répondre.

_"Toi."_

_"Je ne suis ni à vendre, ni à prendre."_

Depuis longtemps, Harry avait laissé de côté la politesse quand il pensait à Tom. L'insulter dans ses rêves tout en le vouvoyant, n'était pas quelque chose de pratique. Il se planta alors bien devant lui, tout en croisant les bras sur la poitrine afin de se donner un air plus confiant.

_"Tu avais quelque chose à me dire, Tom ?"_

Les yeux de ce dernier s'illuminèrent. Ce ton était un affront, mais cela était tellement à croquer qu'il avait plus peur de le manger sur place qu'autre chose. Harry dut s'en rendre compte à la vue de son regard et perdit un peu de sa contenance. Il décroisa alors les bras et les mit sur ses hanches.

_"J'attends..."_

Sa voix était légèrement moins assurée mais tout de même exaspérée. Riddle commença alors doucement à se rapprocher.

_"Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi doux et innocent. Pourtant, le lion qui sommeille en toi est en train de se réveiller. Comme c'est agréable. Aurais-je envie de le dompter ?"_

Harry plissa des yeux. Le dompter ? Il rêvait pour sur. Relevant le menton en signe d'affront, il le toisa.

_"Laisse-moi tranquille. Tu n'as pas assez détruit ma vie comme ça à, ton goût ? Je ne veux plus te voir. Ne crois surtout pas que je n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi. Si c'est le cas, attends-toi à tomber de haut."_

Le Lord esquissa un sourire. Ô qu'il aimait ça. Un lionceau qui montre les dents. Tellement adorable.

Harry ne sachant plus trop quoi faire face à ce regard carnassier, tourna les talons et essaya de s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Il allait bifurquer dans une petite ruelle vide lorsque une main l'attrapa -à nouveau- et le plaqua contre le mur. Surpris, il laissa échapper un petit cri. Que se passait-il encore ?

Riddle l'avait attrapé et s'était à présent collé contre lui. Harry put sentir sa chaleur. C'était tellement tentant de se laisser aller. Mais des images bien trop cruelles apparurent dans son esprit. Il le repoussa tellement violemment que le Lord recula de quelques pas. Surpris, il resta ainsi une demi-seconde à le regarder. Puis il se jeta à nouveau sur lui avant de le coincer définitivement avec sa jambe.

_"Ne t'enfuis pas, petit Lion"_

D'une main il garda celle de son compagnon emprisonnée, de l'autre, il lui attrapa la mâchoire avant de l'embrasser violemment. Surpris, Hary se débattit. Non. NON ! Il ne voulait pas. Il ne... voulait...

Abandonnant tout, le jeune homme se jeta presque sur son agresseur, inversant les rôles et lui rendant avec animosité son baiser. S'il fallait chasser ses démons, autant le faire bien. Les soupirs s'accumulèrent, et bientôt leurs langues se retrouvèrent. Elles répétèrent alors la même danse que bien des années plus tôt. Harry eut l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. C'était presque automatique, pareil à un souvenir. Pas comme avec Régulus, où il se forçait, où il se voilait la face. Non, avec lui c'était presque naturel. Tellement agréable. Et bon Dieu, il embrassait divinement bien.

Après plusieurs secondes qui parurent être l'éternité pour Harry, le Lord se recula afin de l'observer. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme attendait sa réaction, sa réflexion blessante, son coup de couteau dans le dos. Mais rien ne vint. Harry sut alors que le Lord allait partir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait entre son silence et ses mots acerbes.

Soupirant légèrement, il se dégagea avant de commencer à partir. Autant s'en aller en premier. Et avec dignité, sans faire d'histoire, ni demander son reste. Après tout, Harry savait les dangers que ce baiser représentait en l'acceptant. Il le savait et les avait intégrées dès le contact de leurs lèvres. Il était comme un des 7 péchés capitaux, tellement tentateur, mais aussi tellement destructeur.

Soudain, une main l'arrêta dans sa lancée.

Se retournant, il le regarda surpris. Quoi encore ? Il allait lui sortir une phrase cinglante ? Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un rien que moins et qu'il avait été encore piégé ? Mais rien de cela sortit d'entre les lèvres du Lord.

_"J'espère que l'on se reverra Harry. J'ai à me faire pardonner..."_

Et sans un mot de plus, le Lord fit demi-tour et partit, abandonnant encore une fois Harry face à son triste sort, seul. Mais cet au revoir était différent des autres. Il semblait être empli de promesses.

Que croire ? Qu'en penser ? Harry, perdu et les yeux écarquillés de surprise, se laissa aller contre le mur de briques froides alors que le Lord disparaissait au coin de la rue. Il avait trop souffert avec cet homme pour essayer ou même espérer quelque chose de lui. Il voulait le rayer de sa vie. L'oublier. Ne plus jamais le revoir.

Et pourtant, malgré tout, son cœur battait toujours autant la chamade à la vue de son visage. Il était toujours autant émoustiller par son contact. Il était toujours aussi faible face à lui.

Et cela l'inquiétait.

Bien sur, il avait résisté. Un peu. Mais pas assez à son goût, car il s'était laissé prendre dans les filets du Lord trop rapidement.

Alors, que devait-il comprendre de ce baiser ? Qu'il était encore attiré par lui ? Que tous les sentiments, y compris la haine et le dégoût, étaient présents ? Qu'il...

Non.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Ce serait se trahir et renier ce en quoi il avait cru jusqu'à maintenant dans le but de se reconstruire. Sa vie n'admettait pas la présence du Lord. Il n'y avait pas de place pour ces enfantillages.

Toutefois, Tom Riddle l'intriguait. Il était trop compliqué à comprendre.

D'abord, il avait fait plusieurs efforts afin de le conquérir, puis il l'avait abandonné en le détruisant, et aujourd'hui, des années plus tard, il revenait comme si de rien n'était, chamboulant sa vie et son quotidien paisibles, détruisant le pseudo-amour qu'il partageait avec Régulus et cela en quelques minutes seulement. De plus, le regard qu'il lui avait lancé avant de partir était empli d'un sentiment qu'Harry ne pouvait retranscrire. Enfin, ce baiser, inattendu et surprenant se répétait inlassablement dans sa mémoire comme un avertissement. Mais de quoi ? Que comprendre de tout cela ? Harry était-il toujours dans son esprit malgré ce que le Lord pouvait laisser transparaître ?

Furieux de s'être laissé avoir encore une fois et désireux de savoir la suite de l'histoire, il se mit en route pour rentrer à la demeure des Malfoy, sa mémoire lui refaisant vivre cette scène afin qu'il l'intègre et la comprenne.

Malgré tout, il savait une chose.

Se faire pardonner. Cela est impossible. Lorsqu'un verre est brisé, on peut en recoller les morceaux, mais les fissures resteront à jamais.

_A Jamais._

Mais est-ce que Riddle savait cela ? Lui qui avait toujours tout pu acheter ? Le pauvre, il allait tomber des nues.


End file.
